dxd: eyes of divinity
by leincrowbell
Summary: Hyoudou Issei es un joven normal sin embargo su hermano mayor kou no ya que este es el portador del dragón emperador rojo. Un día issei es asesinado por un ángel caído de nombre raynare y tras esto es resusitado en demonio por rias gremory. En su estado inconsciente se encuentra en su subconsciente con cuatro seres los cuales le heredan su poder y conocimientos.
1. El Heredero De Que?

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[Compañero] seres sellados hablando

(Que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

Un joven de cabello castaño estaba en el suelo con una profunda herida en el vientre, mirando al frente se encontró con la sonrisa arrogante de esa ángel caído quien no tardó en hablar

"si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a dios quien puso esa sacred gear en ti, esta pulsera será un bello recuerdo de nuestra cita"

Luego de eso se retiró dejando al castaño herido de muerte sin embargo otro castaño un año mayor corría hacia su dirección desesperadamente

"issei resiste por favor buchou viene en camino" dijo el castaño mayor

"kou nii-san ya no pue...do" dijo issei quedando inconsciente por la falta de sangre

"no issei resiste, maldita sea" dijo kou mientras un círculo mágico aparecía en su oído izquierdo "buchou deprisa mi hermano se muere" dijo mientras en un círculo mágico aparecía una hermosa pelirroja con su uniforme de la academia kuoh

"estoy aquí kou" dijo a la par que aplicaba magia curativa en el castaño menor "esta en peligro necesito tu ayuda kou" de inmediato kou invoco la boosted gear y le transfirió parte de su poder a la pelirroja

Mientras en el subconsciente del castaño este se encontraba en la obscuridad sin embargo de pronto cuatro figuras humanoides se hacían presente frente a él, uno de ellos de piel morena clara y un ojo rojo en la frente y cuernos en la parte superior de su frente, sus ojos eran morados con tres anillos.

El otro tenía el cabello blanco y largo hasta la espalda media, era parecido al otro sujeto solo que este no tenía el ojo en la frente y sus ojos eran azul celeste con una especie de flor blanquecina alrededor de la pupila

Otro de ellos tenía el cabello corto color castaño y estaba en puntas de manera extraña

El último era parecido al anterior solo que tenía una cola de caballo hasta la espalda baja y sus ojos eran rojos con tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila

El de ojos morados hablo

"es un gusto conocerte muchacho soy hagoromo otsutsuki conocido en mi mundo como el sabio de los seis caminos y portador del rinnegan" dijo con tranquilidad el hombre

"yo soy hamura otsutsuki el hermano de hagoromo, soy portador del tenseigan" dijo el de ojos azules

"yo soy ashura otsutsuki, soy el hijo de hagoromo, soy el creador del ninjutsu y heredero del ninshu, yo cree el clan senju y mis descendientes el clan uzumaki" dijo el castaño de cabello corto

"yo soy Indra otsutsuki, soy el hermano de ashura y creador del clan uchiha, mis ojos son el sharingan"

"yo bueno, mi nombre es hyoudou Issei y bueno soy hermano menor del sekiryuutei, no tengo ningún poder especial jejeje" dijo issei riendo avergonzado por lo último

"yo no diría eso joven después de todo ahora que nuestro mundo fue destruido por la ambición de unos idiotas tú te has vuelto el heredero de nuestros poderes siendo el mío y el de hamura los más difíciles de manejar"

Eso descolocó al joven castaño bastante

"pero ¿por qué yo? Digo hay muchas personas con mucho mayor potencial como mi hermano" dijo el castaño con tristeza lo último

"dices que hay alguien con mayor potencial que tu" dijo hamura con seriedad para luego comenzar a reír como loco "jajaja tus reservas mágicas son inmensas chico y tu afinidad con los elementos son todos los existentes aparte conoces a alguien que en su lecho de muerte no odie a quien lo asesino jajaja ridículo chico no hay nadie en este mundo así más que tu chico" dijo hamura aun riendo por esa tontería que dijo issei cosa que lo descolocó ya que ni él sabía eso de el

"enserio creíste que eras alguien común y corriente jajaja yo no le daría el sharingan a cualquier persona sabes y mucho menos mi poder y conocimientos jajaja pero me caes bien y eres poderoso así que te haré mi heredero, el heredero del sharingan y mi mangekyou sharingan eterno pero solo podrás usarlo si entrenas me oíste" dijo Indra de manera orgullosa

"yo te haré mi heredero concediendo te todo mi poder y conocimiento en especial el de los sabios como el de los sapos" dijo ashura con una sonrisa digna de un uzumaki

"bueno yo te daré el byakugan, mi poder y mi conocimiento, si entrenas duro obtendrás el tenseigan chico, también te dare el conocimiento del clan hyuga y sus estilos de pelea" dijo hamura

"y finalmente yo te daré mi poder y conocimiento y si dominas el poder de mis dos hijos obtendrás el rinnegan y más probable el rinnesharingan, al dominarlo y dominar el tenseigan de mi hermano obtendrás el poderoso Jogan el cual es la cúspide de los doujutsu siendo tú el más poderoso en tu mundo" dijo hagoromo con serenidad

Cuando issei estaba por hablar una estatua de un peón carmesí gigante apareció frente a él y luego issei comenzó a expulsar una cantidad enorme de poder

Fuera del sub consciente de Issei

Rias había reencarnado a Issei debido a que este no mejoraba e incluso moría a paso rápido por lo que decidió usar un peón común de los que le quedaban pues kou consumió 4 de sus 5 peones mutados dejándola Con solo 3 peones regulares y un peón mutado al igual que una torre, un alfil y un caballo por lo que optó por usar un peón regular

Al ver que este no funcionaba intento con la torre obteniendo el mismo resultado por lo que en su mente formuló la idea de usar su última pieza mutada siendo esta el peón por lo que al usarlo y hacer el ritual, este funciono pero no se imaginó que al hacerlo issei se elevará en el aire y expulsara una cantidad absurda de poder pero al instante de la boosted gear una voz salió

[Vaya compañero el experimento con tu querido hermano menor funciono, al parecer si se puede duplicar las reservas mágicas con la boosted gear y transferirlas a alguien más] dijo el dragón desde la boosted gear

"mi pequeño hermano, issei ahora eres alguien sumamente poderoso, solo me falta entrenarte y serás junto a mí el más poderoso de los demonios" dijo con alegría y orgullo mientras rias se quedaba impactada por el poder de su nuevo peón

De vuelta al sub consciente de Issei

El poder dejo de desbordar pero de todos Indra sonreía con alegría pues issei activo el sharingan por la impresión de ver su propio poder

"vaya apenas te doy mi poder y conocimientos y ya activas el sharingan jajaja eres increíble aunque por mucho poder que tengas no quiere decir que obtendrás el mangekyou así como así" dijo con sumo orgullo

"chico nosotros estaremos aquí un tiempo tu ve a despertar luego hablamos" dijo hagoromo saliendo de su estupor

Fuera del subconsciente de Issei

Issei se encontraba acostado en un sillón en la sala del club de investigación de lo oculto mientras era observado por su hermano mayor el cual lo miraba ya tranquilo al saber que Issei se encontraba fuera de peligro aunque aún deseaba buscar a la ángel caído que casi le arrebata a su querido hermano menor pero al observar al castaño menor vio que este despertaba

"are, ¿dónde Estoy? " pregunto issei

"en la sala del club de investigación de lo oculto, ¿cómo te sientes issei?" pregunto rias con curiosidad

"bueno después de ser asesinado por mi novia y ser reencarnado en demonio por la ídol numero uno de la academia kuoh para luego darme cuenta del enorme poder que ni yo sabía que tenía, pues bien supongo" dijo issei mientras todos sonreían nerviosamente ya que lo dicho por el castaño era cierto

"sabes no teníamos opción más que reencarnarte, yo te advertí no salir con esa chica te dije que era un ángel caído pero no me hiciste caso" regaño kou para luego mirarlo con tranquilidad "al menos no te perdí hermanito" dijo el castaño de cabello largo

"bien déjame presentarte al resto del club, pasen por favor" dijo rias a la par que una chica de pelo negro con una cola de caballo que llega hasta su espalda y con porte elegante entro al lado izquierdo de ella se encontraba una peliblanca de cabello corto y baja estatura, lo curioso de esto era que una contrastaba con la otra ya que una era una Loli albina y la otra toda una señorita bien dotada de cabello color negro por lo que una era literalmente lo contrario a la otra.

Detrás de estas dos un par de jóvenes de cabello rubio se hallaban caminando tranquilamente

"un gusto soy Yuto kiba caballero de rias gremory" dijo el joven rubio de ojos grises

"yo soy gasper vladi alfil de rias gremory es un gusto" dijo el rubio pequeño de ojos rojos

"toujou koneko, Torre, un gusto" dijo de forma monótona la loli peliblanca

"himeshima akeno, reina de rias gremory es un gusto conocerte issei mi lindo kouhai" dijo akeno con voz seductora

"yo bueno ya sabes quién soy" dijo kou con gracia " soy el peón de rias gremory junto contigo ya que ambos somos sus peones" dijo el castaño mayor

"yo soy rias gremory tu nueva ama es un gusto conocerte por fin hyoudou Issei" dijo la pelirroja con felicidad "ahora te explicaré sobre todo lo que debes saber issei"

Y así rias comenzó a explicarle sobre su trabajo como demonio pero issei al conocer de lo sobrenatural por parte de su hermano mayor no tuvo complicaciones en entenderlo pues kou le había dicho a su familia hace un año que fue reencarnado en demonio y les presento a su actual pareja rias gremory

La familia hyoudou se lo tomaron bien al saber que el prodigio de la familia era alguien importante no como issei a quien sus padres lo veían como un inútil, hecho que desencadeno que kou en secreto investigara como aumentar las reservas mágicas y con ayuda de ddraig lo logro y así el transfirió su poder a su hermano menor.

Una vez que termino la reunión issei junto a kou volvieron a su casa donde fueron recibidos por sus padres y kou les contó lo sucedido con issei cosa que los sorprendió al saber lo poderoso que el castaño menor era aunque desconocido para ellos issei era más poderoso de lo que creían

Issei fue a su habitación y allí en su cama él se acostó y fue llevado nuevamente a su subconsciente

Subconsciente de issei:

Este se encontraba nuevamente frente a los otsutsuki quienes lo miraron directamente

"issei debo decirte que lamentamos no poder entrenarte adecuadamente por lo que tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo ya que nosotros partiremos pronto al mas allá por lo que queremos despedirnos" dijo hagoromo

"entrena arduamente y enorgullécete por tener nuestro poder" dijo Indra

"adiós issei te deje unos pergaminos sellados en tu brazo úsalos para invocar a los sapos" dijo ashura

"nos vemos joven, pronto podrás usar también el byakugan y sus técnicas" dijo hamura

"adiós y gracias" dijo issei viendo como estos desaparecían

"vaya así que tú eres quien será nuestro Jinchūriki" dijo un enorme zorro de nueve colas

"SOLO POR QUE PADRE LO DECIDIO LO HARE" grito un gigante mapache de arena de una cola

"deja de gritar shukaku" dijo un enorme gato de fuego azul y marcas negras

"que rayos" fue lo único que dijo issei

"mira chico yo soy kurama y desde ahora nosotros nueve nos encargaremos de ayudarte a entrenar"

"¿he?" fue lo único que pudo decir issei

Fin del capitulo 1

Esta historia tendrá elementos de naruto y en su mayoría usados en issei, puede que en un futuro elementos de otras series

Kou será el sekiryuutei y de verdad uno de los más poderosos ya que rias lo reclutó a su sequito un año antes que a Issei

Issei sabe que kou es un demonio y el sekiryuutei ya que este se lo reveló a su familia los cuales lo aceptaron de inmediato sin ningún problema pues kou es por decirlo así la élite en su familia al ser muy inteligente y poderoso

Issei no es muy tomado en cuenta por sus padres al ser kou tan destacable, siendo esto algo que molesta a kou ya que siente mucho apego a su hermano menor, tanto así que uso su sacred gear en issei para hacerlo poderoso y este a su lado ya que teme perderlo

Issei siente celos de kou pero aun así lo quiere mucho ya que este siempre procura su bienestar

Kou es un año mayor que Issei ya que a los cuatro meses de nacer kou la madre de ambos se embarazo y a los 9 meses nació issei siendo este nacido un mes después del cumpleaños de su hermano pero comparten el mismo signo zodiacal

Rias esta en el mismo salón que kou por lo que lo conoce de hace un tiempo y lo reclutó primero a su club y luego a su clan


	2. Pasado Doloroso

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[compañero] seres sellados hablando

(que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

Han pasado unos días desde que issei se convirtió en demonio y como era de esperarse de su hermano, este quiso salir a festejarlo con los miembros del club de ocultismo.

La familia hyoudou o mejor conocido el clan hyoudou el cual era conocido por Japón como uno de los pocos clanes que aún existen y mantienen varias de sus costumbres, pero en el mundo sobrenatural son conocidos por su temible fuerza ya que la mayoría nace con reservas mágicas grandes a excepción de issei y ese era el hecho de que fuera despreciado por su familia y clan a excepción de kou quien quería a su hermano menor mucho

Al momento de enterarse que issei fue reencarnado en demonio no se lo tomaron muy bien ya que desprestigiaría al clan hyoudou por su debilidad y causaría molestias al clan gremory del inframundo

issei al día siguiente entreno duramente con sus bijuus los cuales fueron brutales en su entrenamiento pero issei logro dominar una cola de chakra la cual era la de shukaku el cual si bien odiaba a los humanos issei comenzaba a agradarle pues le recordaba a su ultimo Jinchūriki el cual sufrió mucho pero no era el único bijuu que sentía identificado a issei con sus anteriores portadores como era el caso de Chōmei el bijuu de siete colas el cual recordaba a fuu con cierta tristeza en su mirada al igual que kurama ya que este vio el momento de la muerte de su portador al cual respetaba.

Toda la semana issei entreno arduamente algunos jutsu que hagoromo dejo en su mente y practico con su sharingan que al verlo tanto kou como rias creían que era su sacred gear lo cual era erróneo ya que issei en su entrenamiento despertó su sacred gear el cual era la adaptive armlet el cual era un brazalete dorado en forma de hexágono que iba en el brazo izquierdo el cual podía convocar o adaptarse a cualquier tipo de arma, cabe decir que los bijuus le recomendaron convocar las siete espadas de la neblina y guardarlas cuidadosamente en su cuarto ya que eran bastante llamativas y no querían que el clan se las quitara a issei aunque lo más probable será que samehada los mordiera pero al no tener chakra les robaría su poder mágico

En fin en estos momentos issei caminaba solo hacia la academia kuoh mientras pensaba como seguir entrenando más arduamente pues él quería despertar el byakugan para así poder usar las habilidades que hamura le dejo y hacerse fuerte más rápido pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a alguien caerse

"ahh porque siempre me caigo" dijo una hermosa rubia de ojos esmeralda vestida de monja

"¿estás bien?" pregunto con duda issei mientras se acercaba para darle la mano y que esta se levantara

"si muchas gracias" dijo está pero un leve viento le quito su velo revelando su bello e inocente rostro

Issei rápidamente alcanzo el velo y se lo entrego haciéndola sonreír y agradeciéndole su ayuda

"no fue nada" luego de eso issei pensaba como continuar la charla con la rubia

"um yo estoy perdida y necesito ayuda" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

"¿y estas de viaje?" pregunto issei

"oh, no estoy de viaje me transfirieron a la iglesia de esta ciudad" dijo la rubia feliz

"oh ya veo" contesto el castaño

"me alegro de haber encontrado a una persona tan amable como tú, debe ser ayuda divina" dijo la monja con mucha felicidad

(AYUDA DIVINA NI QUE NADA VE A ENTRENAR ISSEI) grito shukaku

(No grites idiota, issei haz lo que tengas que hacer pero no olvides el entrenamiento) respondió kurama con tranquilidad

Cabe decir que issei sonreía pero en el fondo quería poner a los bijuus en un genjutsu del sharingan para que se callaran o bueno más bien nomas a shukaku

"¿pasa algo?" pregunto la monja

"no nada" dijo issei con una sonrisa tensa ya que shukaku seguía gritando que se pusiera a entrenar

En ese momento un niño comenzó a llorar por lo que la monja corrió a él y le dijo

"no llores es solo un raspón, recuerda que eres un hombre" dijo con cariño mientras en sus manos aparecían un par de anillos y un aura verdosa los rodeaba curando la herida del niño

"mira tú herida desapareció" dijo la monja con amabilidad

"oh muchas gracias onne-chan" dijo el niño pero ella no entendió nada

"te está dando las gracias" le dijo el castaño

La monja le acaricio el cabello mientras se levantaba para continuar el camino junto al castaño

"supongo que te sorprendí" dijo la monja rubia

"un poco, tienes un poder impresionante" dijo el castaño

"es un poder maravilloso concedido por dios" dijo con felicidad pero luego puso un rostro triste y murmuro "si un maravilloso poder" pero luego escucho un gruñido que la asusto y volteo para ver a issei sonrojado y tocándose el estomago

"oh lo siento te asuste jejeje creo que tengo hambre quieres ir a comer este..." dijo el castaño

"me llamo asia argento, por favor llámeme asia" dijo con felicidad

"yo soy hyoudou issei dime issei, bien vamos a comer" dijo el castaño con felicidad para que la monja asintiera y comenzaran a caminar

"issei-san me alegra haber conocido a alguien tan amable tan pronto llegue a Japón" dijo asia con felicidad

"vaya jajaja me voy a avergonzar" dijo el castaño con pena

Pasado un rato issei y asia llegaron a un restaurante familiar donde issei pidió dos hamburguesas, al traérselas asia la miraba interrogante sin saber que hacer

"oye asia-chan" dijo issei

"si ¿qué pasa?" pregunto con duda la rubia

"así es como se come pequeña princesa" dijo el castaño mientras tomaba la hamburguesa con sus manos y le daba una mordida

"no tenía idea de que hubiera una forma de comer como esa, ¡¡es asombroso!!" dijo la rubia mientras imitaba lo que hizo issei tomando la hamburguesa con las manos y dándole una pequeña mordida "esta deliciosa" dijo con emoción

"asia" dijo llamando la atención de la monja "vamos a divertirnos hoy antes de llegar a la iglesia" dijo el castaño animado

(Oh jugando he bien mereces un descanso) dijo matatabi con felicidad

"hii" dijo con felicidad asia

Un rato después vemos a asia y a issei jugando en los árcades toda clase de juegos hasta que pasan frente a una máquina de garra donde había muchos peluches en especial uno de un ratón amarillo de cierta serie de tv ya algo antigua

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo issei con duda

"ah no, no es nada" dijo asia con vergüenza

"¿te gusta ratchu?" preguntó el castaño

"um, no mejor dicho si" dijo algo apenada

En ese momento issei puso una moneda y fácilmente saco el peluche de dicho personaje

"quizás no lo parezca, pero cuando éramos niños, matsuda, motohama y yo, vaciábamos todos los juegos de nuestra cuadra" dijo mientras le entregaba el peluche

"muchas gracias este ratchu conmemorara por siempre mi amistad contigo" dijo asia muy alegre mientras issei por dentro se sentía muy feliz hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto con alguien puesto que el clan hyoudou se lo prohibía constantemente

De ese lugar fueron a una fuente pública donde issei compro unas sodas en lata para ambos

"esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida" dijo asia con mucha felicidad

"si yo igual casi nunca he podido venir a divertirme" luego issei puso un rostro triste y susurro "casi nunca" esto fue notado por asia pero no dijo nada "asia ¿te puedo contar algo?" pregunto con duda el castaño y esta asintió "ven vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar en privado" y así caminaron hasta otra fuente donde nadie iba casi

Al estar sentados en una banca del lugar issei la miro y comenzó a contarle su vida

"sabes asia yo no he tenido una vida muy feliz que digamos" esto llamo la atención de la rubia "veras yo nací en un clan que existe desde hace siglos el "gran clan hyoudou" el cual es bastante estricto, por si fuera poco fui el segundo hijo de mi "familia" naciendo solo un año después de mi hermano mayor el cual a los pocos años de haber nacido demostró capacidades excepcionales en casi todo, artes marciales, uso de armas blancas, deportes, matemáticas, en fin un genio en todo" esto hizo que asia pusiera un rostro triste ya que sabía a donde iba a llegar issei "el destaco en todo pero yo, yo no destaque en nada tanto como el, incluso cuando descubrieron mis bajas reservas mágicas decidieron expulsarme del clan pero mi hermano los detuvo, aun así he sido humillado y ridiculizado por todo el clan a excepción de mi hermano el cual siempre ha cuidado de mi" issei en ese momento derramaba lágrimas "ellos nunca me dejaron tener amigos pero aun así yo me escapaba para jugar con matsuda y motohama, aunque luego me castigaran severamente por salirme" dijo en un tono de voz triste "siempre me llamaron fracasado" dijo mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas "por eso hoy ha sido un día tan maravilloso ya que he conocido a alguien tan maravillosa como tú" dijo con una sonrisa aunque en el fondo podías ver el dolor

Asia lloraba bastante triste por lo que decidió contarle su vida

"yo poco después de haber nacido mis padres me abandonaron frente a una iglesia de una pequeña aldea en Europa, alguien me encontró llorando y allí fue donde me criaron, entonces cuando cumplí ocho años un perrito herido entro a la iglesia, rece por el con todas mis fuerzas y entonces ocurrió un milagro, después de eso me llevaron a una grande iglesia donde los heridos y enfermos llegaban de todo el mundo para ser sanados por mis plegarias, estaba tan feliz de que mis poderes ayudaran a las personas" dijo en tono feliz pero luego puso un rostro muy triste "issei-san yo..." pero antes de que hablara fue interrumpida por alguien mas

"así que aquí estabas asia" dijo una pelinegra de alas negras la cual issei reconoció en un instante activando su sharingan "hoo así que te reencarnaron en demonio issei" dijo en tono de burla

"¿Qué quieres ángel caído?" dijo issei en un claro tono de odio mientras asia se asustaba pues ella temía por su recién amigo castaño

"Ya que eres simplemente la mascota de un demonio, ¿podrías evitar lastimar mis oídos con tu sucia voz?" esto molesto a issei mientras kurama y shukaku empezaban a enojarse puesto que relacionaban a issei con sus anteriores Jinchūriki "estorbas" dijo la ángel caído mientras sostenía una lanza de luz "esta vez me asegurare de que seas completamente destruido" dijo con arrogancia

El sharingan de issei giraba lentamente por lo que el caído lo noto y con burla dijo

"esa sacred gear es una basura que no te servirá contra mi" dijo la caído "dame a asia para llevarla a casa"

"no, no dejare que te lleves a mi amiga" dijo con furia mientras comenzaba a invocar a la kubikiribocho

Pero de un momento a otro asia lo había empujado al suelo y al voltear miro algo que lo destrozo por completo ya que asia fue atravesada por una lanza de luz en el estómago y cayó al suelo herida

"idiota la heriste a ella se suponía que tenías que matarlo a él ahora perderemos su sacred gear y no podremos quitárselo" dijo otra caída mientras miraba a un caído vestido con una gabardina azul obscuro

"no es mi culpa, la estúpida monja lo empujo y se interpuso en el ataque" se excusó el caído

"asia aguanta" dijo issei mientras le aplicaba ninjutsu medico "te salvare asia lo juro" dijo en lagrimas

"estaba... tan feliz de que fuéramos amigos...aun por corto tiempo" decía asia muy torpemente

"de que hablas aún hay lugares a los que quiero llevarte, al karaoke, al parque de diversiones" decía en lágrimas mientras los caídos reían ante esto

"me hubiera gustado haber nacido en este país y asistir a la escuela contigo, eso habría sido lindo" dijo la rubia casi sin fuerzas

"vamos asiste a la escuela conmigo, hallare la forma de que entres en mi salón de clases" dijo en lágrimas el castaño y con voz quebrada

"estas llorando por mi...estoy tan agradecida...gracias" dijo para luego cerrar sus ojos

"asia" dijo con la voz destrozada mientras su sharingan comenzaba a girar rápidamente "por qué tenías que morir" dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo "ASIA!!!" grito con tristeza a la par que su sharingan cambiaba de forma

fin del capitulo


	3. Mangekyou Sharingan

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[compañero] seres sellados hablando

(que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

asia" dijo con la voz destrozada mientras su sharingan comenzaba a girar rápidamente "por qué tenías que morir" dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo "ASIA!!!" grito con tristeza a la par que su sharingan cambiaba de forma

De pronto miro hacia una de las ángeles caído más específico a la de traje y dijo

"Amaterasu" e inmediatamente se encendió en llamas negras mientras gritaba de dolor al ser quemada viva, luego miro a la pequeña rubia vestida de lolita gótica y de un momento a otro apareció al lado de ella con la kubikiribocho en mano y la decapito en el acto para que su sharingan comenzara a girar violentamente y cambiara de forma

Paso a mirar al caído de gabardina negra y dijo "kamui" y de pronto un remolino extraño se formó en el cuello del caído para de pronto este desapareciera dejando caer su cabeza y su cuerpo al frio suelo mientras que nuevamente el sharingan de issei volvía a cambiar de forma

Miro a raynare y dijo "tsukuyomi" y al instante esta cayó al suelo mientras se tomaba la cabeza y gritaba de pronto rias y kou llegaron al lugar

"issei te encuentras bien" pregunto kou pero se quedó impresionado al ver los ojos de su hermano "¿qué es eso?" pregunto con duda

"mangekyou sharingan, la evolución de mis ojos" dijo para volver a cambiar sus ojos de forma y raynare dejara de gritar a la par que issei se acercaba a ella silenciosamente

"issei espera ¿qué vas a hacer?" dijo kou pero como respuesta solo recibió

"terminarla" dijo con odio en su voz mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad por unos segundo luego tomaron la forma de los ojos de shukaku mientras arena aparecía a su alrededor para luego rodear a raynare mientras la arena la elevaba en el aire y dijo "ataúd de arena" para aprisionarla y esta gritara de dolor mientras rias veía con tristeza a la monja en el suelo y un pensamiento cruzo por su mente pero fue opacado cuando issei grito "entierro de arena" y una lluvia de arena con sangre y plumas negras se dio en el lugar dando a entender que la caído había muerto "no la toque sempai" dijo issei mientras sus ojos tomaban la forma del mangekyou sharingan

Y dijo "izanagi" y al instante el cuerpo de la monja desapareció para reaparecer viva al lado de issei mientras el ojo izquierdo de issei quedaba ciego pero este solo cambio a otro mangekyou sharingan recuperando su vista

"¿pero qué?" dijo rias en confusión al igual estaban kou y asia quien recordaba haber muerto

Los ojos de issei volvieron a la normalidad para luego decir "he usado una de las habilidades de mi mangekyou sharingan el izanagi el cual a cambio de la vista de uno de mis sharingan me permite cambiar la realidad pero al parecer si cambio de mangekyou sharingan logro recuperar mi vista" dijo con una seriedad inusual en el

"issei-san" dijo asia abrazándolo "¿te encuentras bien?" dijo asia mirándolo a los ojos con preocupación

Issei no pudo seguir con esa actitud al ver a asia por alguna razón su corazón latió con fuerza y de nada ayudaba que matatabi hiciera burla de eso

"si me encuentro bien asia-chan" dijo issei con una sonrisa genuina mientras la abrazaba con mucha alegría pero un comentario de rias los preocupo

"issei ¿no te duele entrar en contacto con la cruz en su pecho?" pregunto rias mientras kou se preocupaba

"no, ¿debería?" pregunto issei con duda

"issei los demonios no pueden tocar objetos sagrados y mucho menos si han sido bendecidos como esa cruz el hecho de solo tocarla debería causarte inmenso dolor y daño" dijo rias preocupada

Issei tomo la cruz con su mano pero no sintió nada pero kurama resolvió su duda

(El chakra te protege del daño por lo que no sufrirás ningún efecto con los elementos sacros como espadas o lanzas de luz) dijo kurama en su mente

"al parecer soy inmune a los elementos sacros" dijo issei con simpleza mientras asia usaba su Twilight Healing en issei tratando de "curarlo" para que no sufriera y esto fue visto por rias pero issei se apresuró y hablo "no dejare que reencarnen a asia en un demonio ni usted ni nadie" dijo issei con los ojos y voz de kurama intimidando a todos pero sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad para mirar a asia en sus brazos "juro que te protegeré, así que quédate mi lado para siempre" dijo issei ruborizando a asia y ganándose una burla de matatabi y Gyūki mientras su hermano sonreía de manera burlona

"que rápido crecen ¿verdad? rias" dijo kou avergonzando a issei e asia y ganándose una risa de rias

"vamos al club después de limpiar esto" dijo rias mientras usaba magia para borrar los restos de los ángeles caídos

Ya en la sala del club de hecho ocultismo kiba veía impresionado la kubikiribocho ya que la espada era increíble en sus propias palabras

Por su parte akeno no dejaba de molestar al castaño menor y a la monja con burlas de lo lindos que se veían juntos mientras la rubia se ruborizaba fuertemente aunque de hecho el estar con el castaño que recién lo había conocido y sentirse tan segura en sus brazos la hacia sentir feliz y de hecho su pequeño e inocente corazón latía con fuerza, para issei se veía hermosa así y de nada ayudaba que matatabi hiciera burla de ello aunque shukaku decía que issei perdía el tiempo y debía de una vez ponerse a entrenar para no volver a pasar por algo así cosa que issei se entristeció un poco pero nada que unas palabras de aliento de kurama no arreglarán.

Por su parte la peliblanca veía a la monja con curiosidad mientras comía sus dulces y sentía ganas de abrazarla por lo tierna que se veía la monja por su ligero sonrojo

Todo era tranquilidad hasta que kou hablo

"Issei" hablo kou con voz firme "por nada del mundo el clan hyoudou debe saber sobre tus habilidades oculares o tu espada, conociendo a los ancianos del clan van tratar de quitártela a toda costa junto a tus ojos" termino con clara preocupación pero quedo estupefacto por la respuesta de su querido hermano menor

"Que lo intenten" dijo el castaño menor activando su sharingan a tres comas "aunque no se los recomiendo por que conocerán el poder del sharingan en su máxima expresión" termino de decir con la voz de kurama cosa que los asustó un poco pero la monja abrazo a issei y dijo

"Calma issei-san, la violencia no resuelve nada" dijo la rubia con cariño

"Tienes razón asia-chan" dijo issei mas tranquilo

"Ise por lo pronto ella puede quedarse en mi casa o la de akeno por que dudo que tu clan quiera aceptarla pero no te preocupes ella vendrá a la academia a estudiar" dijo la pelirroja feliz al lado de kou mientras este asentía a lo dicho por la pelirroja

"Mientras Asia este segura todo estará bien" dijo issei con calma

"Voy a ir a la escuela con issei-san, que alegria" dijo la rubia con mucha felicidad que no cabía en su pequeño e inocente corazón, el castaño la abrazo con felicidad y esta lo correspondió

"Por lo pronto issei" dijo kou llamando la atención de issei "te voy a entrenar ya que necesitó que te vuelvas mucho mas fuerte y aprendas a manejar tu poder de mejor manera" sentenció el castaño de manera clara mientras shukaku festejaba de lo lindo el saber que issei se pondría a entrenar

"Y cuando comenzáremos" pregunto el castaño menor

"Ahora" sentencio con voz grave y una intimidante aura mientras shukaku estaba feliz y Gyūki junto a choumei decían que issei descansaba en paz a la par que matatabi le decía que se llevará a la monja y tuvieran otra cita romántica aunque lo hacia mas que nada para molestar al castaño menor

"Espera deja recuperó energias" decía issei pero fue jalado por su hermano y por rías mientras se veían serios e issei se daba cuenta que de ese entrenamiento no se salvaba así que hizo lo mas prudente que se le ocurrió "kamui" y desapareció en un vórtice del lugar dejando a todos impactados

"ISSEI NO TE ESCAPARÁS DE TU ENTRENAMIENTO" grito kou bastante molesto a la par que hacia aparecer su armadura y volaba por la ventana del club de ocultismo y se perdía en el cielo de la ciudad usando un hechizo de ocultamiento para no ser visto por nadie

"Issei-san" dijo Asia al sentir como era arrastrada por este a un portal junto a la kubikiribocho mientras issei sonreía victorioso

"Nunca le ganaran al sharingan jajaja" reía el castaño menor mientras volvía a desaparecer del lugar

"Esta escondido en el gimnasio de la academia cerca de la piscina buchou" dijo koneko

"Lo atrapamos antes que kou-sempai" dijo el rubio espadachín

"Hagan lo por favor" dijo la pelirroja con pereza

Los integrantes del club de ocultismo se pusieron a buscar lo que restaba del día al castaño hasta que kou se le llevo a la fuerza a entrenar

Fin del capítulo


	4. Un Familiar Y El Phoenix

Yacido en el suelo podemos ver a un castaño bastante golpeado y muy agotado y a su lado derecho a otro castaño de pie con una mirada firme

"Levanta te flojo ¿quien te dijo que podías descansar?" dijo kou algo molestó

"Nii-san ya no puedo" dijo issei mientras en su mente kurama, shukaku, Gyūki y matatabi lo animaban o insultaban para que se pusiera de pie cosa que funcionó por que issei se puso de pie torpemente mientras kou se lanzaba hacia el y lo trataba de golpear con mucha fuerza mientras issei esquivaba y lo golpeaba en el vientre pero pronto fue lanzado lejos por una patada en la cabeza dada por el mismo kou

"Issei levanta te de una buena vez" dijo kou molesto aunque en el fondo no se sentía hací pero debía entrenar duramente a su pequeño hermano menor para hacerlo mas fuerte físicamente, unos segundos después noto que el golpe lo dejo inconsciente "rayos me sobrepasé" dijo el castaño mayor bastante apenado

"Hay que ser duros con el en sus entrenamientos para cuando nos enfrentemos a riser" dijo rías con seriedad

Espacio Mental De Issei

Podemos ver a un molesto kurama viendo a issei en el suelo del lugar

"Issei te daremos acceso a nuestro poder" dijo kurama bastante molesto "Hací que patea le el trasero a tu hermano" sentenció kurama mientras los demás biijus asentían

En ese momento issei se levanto con un rostro serio y luego puso una sonrisa malvada

Fuera Del Espacio Mental De Issei

Kou se dirigía a issei para cargarlo cuando sintió un aumento de poder brutal en Issei mientras este se ponía de pie, de la espalda de issei una cola parecida a la de un mapache hecha de arena hacia presencia y este se lanzaba contra kou mientras este invocaba la boosted gear scale mail debido a que ddraig se lo sugirió por el poder que issei despedía en ese momento.

Pronto sus instintos le avisaron que se quitara de donde estaba y este no dudo en hacerlo viendo como issei formo una garra de arena y casi lo aplasta, de pronto una cola de fuego azul con detalles negros se formo en la espalda de issei asustando a kou por que su pequeño hermano aumento aun más su poder.

Rías veía como kou esquivaba bolas de fuego azul y picos de arena con facilidad pero se alarmó al ver que de la espalda de issei aparecía una cola gris y robusta para luego comenzar a lanzar ataques de agua y una especie de coral aunque ella no entendía que pasaba con su peón ya que se puso en extremo agresivo y se asustó mas al ver que de su espalda una cuarta cola aparecía, esta era roja y parecía a la de un gorila y pudo observar como ahora issei usaba también ataque de lava mientras kou cada vez se tomaba la pelea un poco mas enserio

De pronto issei rugió como una bestia mientras una quinta cola aparecía en su espalda siendo esta una cola blanca para que de pronto issei lanzara un ataque de vapor logrando lastimar un poco a kou quien se empezaba a emocionar por la pelea que su hermano le estaba dando ya que desde que saco su cuarta cola sus golpes estaban mejor dirigidos y con la quinta cola su fuerza aumento mas.

De un momento a otro una sexta cola blanca y algo viscosa apareció en la espalda de issei quien comenzó a lanzar bolas de ácido y gas corrosivo cosa que asusto a kou ya que pensaba que issei lo quería matar

"Descuida kou si te mató solo necesitare usar el izanami así que deja te matar por golpearme tan fuerte y humillar me por dos semanas de un duró y fatal entrenamiento" rugió con ira para que una séptima cola apareciera siendo esta verde y parecida a la de un insecto, issei parecía no detenerse con nada por lo que un tentáculo de pulpo y una cola anarangada de zorro mientras issei comenzaba a golpear a kou quien ya se encontraba en el suelo mientras issei lo golpeaba con las diversas colas y en tentáculo de pulpo, kou se libero y comenzó a cargar aumentos dando a entender que se estaba tomando enserio el combate

"Toma esto issei, dragón shoot" dijo kou pero vio como issei hizo una extraña seña con sus manos haciendo una cruz y luego de eso habían 9 isseis cada uno con una cola diferente y todos comenzaron a cargar una extraña esfera morada mientras partículas rojas y azules se reunían en esta mientras los 9 issei dijeron al mismo tiempo

"BIJUUDAMA" lanzando la esfera y esta impacto en kou causando una nube de humo mientras 8 de los 9 issei desaparecían y las colas también dejando a issei muy exhausto

Kou salio de la nube de humo con su balance breaker apenas dañado pero con una sonrisa sastifecha, en ese momento llego Asia y al ver a issei inconsciente lo comenzó a curarlo con mucho cuidado aunque se sorprendió al ver que este se comenzaba a curar solo a mucha velocidad.

Pasado un rato el castaño menor se despertó en la sala del club de investigación de lo ocultó justo en el regaso de la rubia lo cual lo sonrojo ligeramente pero supo disimular aunque el hecho de que matatabi se burlaba de el por eso no ayudaba mucho, por su parte kou estaba intrigado por el poder de su hermano ya que esas extrañas colas y ese poder lo hirió levemente aunque le impresionaba el hecho de que lo lograra dado su nivel no muchos podían herirlo por lo que un sentimiento de orgullo por su hermano se dio en el

Rías por su parte se preocupaba por el hecho de ver a su reciente peón demostrar ese nivel de poder, sin duda el seria mas fuerte a futuro y eso le alegraba ya que su pequeño cuñado era muy importante para ella como para kou

Todos estaban relajados cuando un círculo mágico apareció en la sala y todos se pusieron en guardia e issei puso detrás de el a Asia mientras activaba su sharingan

Del circulo salio un rubio con una sonrisa arrogante el cual era riser phoenix, este camino hasta estar frente a rias y dijo

"Y por fin tienes fecha para el rating game ya quiero combatir contigo rias" en eso paso a mirar a issei "interesante habilidad cuando le gane a tu ama te entrenare y te usare en mis próximos rating game jajaja no puedo esperar" eso molesto a issei

"Estamos listos para cuando quieras riser aun no puedo creer que te nieges a romper el compromiso solo para tener un combate contra mis piezas" dijo con molestia rias

"Que te puedo decir, me encanta pelear con gente poderosa ya sabes mi sueño es ser el mas poderoso del inframundo y tu novio es justo a quien debo derrotar para poder enfrentar a tu primo jajaja estas siempre rodeada de gente poderosa ¿sabes?" dijo con emoción "en fin envía la fecha del encuentro cuando estén listos recuerda se enfrentan a un inmortal" dijo eso mientras desaparecía en un circulo mágico

Rias se veía molesta ya que este solo se había comprometido con ella para pelear contra kou y que este se lo tomara enserió

Asia se sentía aterrada de que algo malo pasara ya que antes de que ese sujetó se fuera le dio una mirada y sonrió malvadamente

Issei pronto comenzó a emitir su chacra alrededor de el mientras este tomaba la forma de un zorro y la pupila de su sharingan se rasgará mientras las tres comas giraban lentamente

"Lo voy a aplastar" dijo issei y eso desconcertó a todos "se atrevió a mirar de esa forma a mi Asia" dijo con molestia mientras la rubia se sonrojaba bastante y kou lo miraba con una sonrisa

"Ise-san" dijo esta toda sonrojada

Issei al verla dejo de emitir su chacra y desactivo su sharingan para segundos después recordar lo que dijo y sonrojarse bastante

Matatabi, Gyūki y son comenzaron a burlarse de el mientras kurama y shukaku se quejaban de lo lento que era

Akeno se acerco a issei y le dijo

"ARA ARA que atrevido de tu parte issei-kun, decir que asia-chan es tuya ufufu" rio akeno con gracia mientras kou se reía de eso puesto que le encantaba meterse con la pareja desde que issei salvo a Asia.

"Ah acabo de recordar que necesitas conseguir un familiar issei y esta noche iremos al bosque de familiares" dijo rias con una sonrisa

En la noche de ese día issei hablaba con los bijuus sobre lo de tener un familiar por lo que kurama se ofreció a salir cuando nadie mirara para ser su familiar para no tener que buscar tanto y no perder tiempo

Rias preparo el circulo para que Asia pudiera acompañarlos ya que esta al no ser parte del séquito se supone no podía ir pero Issei advirtió que usaría el kamui de ser necesario pero llevaría a Asia con el

Tras entrar todos en el circulo mágico se transportaron al bosque de los familiares y sin que nadie lo notara kurama salio del cuerpo de issei en forma de un pequeño zorro de una cola por lo que issei fingió encontrarlo y hacer el contrato con el pero no esperaron que un pequeño dragón azul se parara en los hombros de Asia y el entrenador de familiares dijo que el dragón la eligió por lo que aun si no era una demonio esta podía hacer el ritual y quedarse lo puesto que el pequeño dragón no se alejaría de ella hasta formar el ritual por lo que le enseñaron a Asia como hacerlo y tras ser hecho en pequeño dragón voló hasta estar frene a issei y luego preparó un ataque pero basto meterlo en un genjutsu del sharingan para que supiera quien manda

Al regresar al club kurama se recostó en las piernas de issei y se quedo dormido ya que al parecer quería permanecer fuera de este tanto como fuera posible y al ser el único bijuu de apariencia normal los demás aceptaron a regañadientes

Fin del capítulo


	5. Batalla Vs El Phoenix

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[Compañero] seres sellados hablando

(Que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

Issei se hallaba preparándose para el combate contra el phoenix ya que hoy seria el dia del combate para liberar a rias gremory de su compromiso.

Asia estaba muy nerviosa ya que no le agradaba el hecho de que issei peleara contra alguien a quien se le conocía como inmortal, issei la había tratado de convencer de que no perderían pero la rubia ojiverde se preocupaba mucho por su amado issei

Rias a pesar de que conocía el nivel de poder de riser phoenix no estaba nada preocupada pues sabia lo poderoso que era kou, no por nada el consejo de demonios del inframundo le temía incluso su hermano estaba recio a combatir con el.

Kou estaba ansioso de ver cuanto duraría riser en batalla contra el ya este al ser considerado inmortal seria un buen oponente aunque consideraba dejar que issei combatiera contra el y si issei no lograba derrotarlo el lo enfrentaría aunque confiaba plenamente en que su hermano derrotara al phoenix.

Todos se encontraban en la sala del club de ocultismo unos nerviosos otros muy tranquilos.

Issei se encontraba en su espacio mental hablando con los bijuus ya que estos le querían informar algo y era que este después de su duró entrenamiento había despertado la primer fase del poder de homura, el mítico byakugan.

Un circulo mágico apareció en el ligar donde una maid de cabello plateado miraba a todos los miembros del clan gremory y a Asia ya que esta acompañaría al clan sitri para observar el combate.

"Están listos ojou-sama" dijo la maid

"Estamos listos grayfia" dijo rias con seriedad

"Bien yo seré el arbitro en este rating game por lo que solo me queda decearles suerte" dijo grayfia mientras que todos en el clan gremory se teletransportaban al campo de batalla siendo este una arena de combate donde la nobleza de riser phoenix y el mismo los esperaban

"Soy grayfia reyna de sirzechs-sama, yo haré de arbitro en este rating game el cual sera de combate 1 vs 1, cada rey enviara a una pieza de su nobleza al combate independientemente del nivel del oponente o de la pieza rival, cada pieza peleara a excepción de una alfil de riser phoenix, sólo hasta que la ultima pieza caiga el rey podrá pelear, las lágrimas de phoenix serán repartidas tres por cada séquito por lo que solo se podrán curar un máximo de 3 veces, las habilidades regenerativas están exentas de dicha regla al igual que el uso de sacred gear por lo que si algún miembro de cualquier equipo tiene una habilidad o sacred gear de dicho tipo solo podrá curarse a si mismo y no a sus compañeros, cada rey cuenta con una tableta electrónica donde deberán seleccionar a la pieza que deseen enviar y solo hasta el inicio de dicho combate se revelara las piezas que entraran en combate, toda arma, sacred gear, o habilidad especial están autorizadas a uso letal sin embargo, el campo de batalla cuenta con un sistema de expulsión de los rating game por lo que se evitara a toda costa muertes innecesarias. Eso es todo y suerte a ambas partes, tienen 5 minutos para decidir el primer encuentro" anunció grayfia

"Bien" dijo rias mientras en la tableta electrónica se veía todas sus piezas "iras tu" dijo seleccionado a uno de ellos

Riser por su parte veía el menú donde mostraban sus piezas por lo que al mirar a rias dijo "bien conozco a rias y se a quien enviara por lo que iras tu" dijo el rubio seleccionando una de sus chicas

"Bien el combate será entre koneko toujo torre de rias gremory contra xuelan torre de riser phoenix, pasen al campo de batalla los combatientes"

Dicho eso tanto koneko como xuelan bajaron hasta el campo de batalla donde se pararon a cuatro metros de distancia

"Comiencen" declaró grayfia

Nota del autor (Round One, Ready Go!!)

Koneko se lanzo a la batalla tratando de golpear a xuelan pero esta esquivaba con facilidad y contraatacaba con técnicas de kunfu

Xuelan encendió sus piernas en llamas mientras atacaba con ferocidad dándole una patada en el estómago a koneko siendo esta disparada dos metros de distancia pero logrando estabilizarse en el aire

Koneko decidio ponerse seria por lo que saco sus orejas y cola de nekomata para tratar de atacar con golpes infundidos en senjutsu

(Nota del autor: kou ayudo a koneko a aceptarse como tal, al igual que a akeno ya que este tiene un año en el séquito de rías )

Koneko se movía a una velocidad superior a la que tenia hace un momento superando por mucho a la velocidad se xuelan logrando darle un golpe en la frente haciendo que saliera despedida en el aire apenas logrando estabilizarse y cubrirse a tiempo de otro golpe de koneko logrando conectar una patada en el pecho de la nekomata afectándola ligeramente.

Xuelan comenzó a atacar con una serie de patadas a koneko mientras esta esquivaba dichos ataques por lo que le dio un golpe en el rostro seguido de otro golpe en el vientre para finalizar con un uppercut logrando derrotar a xuelan

"Xuelan torre de riser phoenix ya no puede continuar, la ganadora es koneko" anuncio grayfia mientras xuelan era teletransportada fuera del lugar

(NDA: ko, winner is koneko. * efectos de sonido de kof 97)

Riser ni se vio afectado por la derrota mientras koneko ocultaba sus orejas y cola

Rias tomaba la tableta mientras el resto felicitaba a la pequeña torre quien agradecía por los alagos

Riser por su parte solo seleccionó a otra de sus piezas mientras esperaba el turno de rias la cual ya había seleccionado al siguiente participante.

"El siguiente combate será entre kiba yuuto caballero de rias gremory contra karlamine caballero de riser phoenix, comiencen"

(NDA: Round Two, Ready go!!, ok es la ultima lo juro)

Ambos caballeros se dieron un apretón de manos e hicieron un juramento de una batalla justa para tomar distancia y de pronto dos borrones se veían en el campo acompañado de varias chispas de cada choque de espadas hasta que la espada de kiba se rompió frente a la de karlamine por lo que rápidamente creó otra de hielo y con ella continuo el combate logrando en una distracción destruir la espada de karlamine por lo que esta saco un par de dagas y con el fuego y viento que estas provocaban logrando destruir la espada de kiba por lo que este creo otra mas poderosa que la anterior

"Manejas muy bien tu sacred gear y debo decir que tener la sword brith es una gran ventaja, como caballo rival te reconozco pero esto debe finalizar" dijo karlamine para sacar de su espacio mágico otra espada y lanzarse contra kiba pero este solo sonrió y de pronto karlamine se veía esquivando espadas que salían del suelo por lo que al final lograron atravesarla de las piernas y brazos mientras esta era teletransportada fuera del campo de batalla

"Karlamine caballero de riser phoenix no puede continuar el ganador es kiba yuuto"

Rias y riser cruzaron miradas y luego seleccionaron a otros participantes como si supieran a quien iba a enviar el otro

"Gasper vladi alfil de rias gremory contra mihae alfil de riser phoenix, comiencen"

Mihae estaba por utilizar un hechizo pero se quedó inmóvil luego de eso gasper uso sus sombras logrando herirla y sacándola del combate rápidamente ya que a el no le gustaba la violencia.

"Mihae alfil de riser phoenix no puede continuar el ganador es gasper vladi"

Tras eso rias miro a issei un segundo antes de tomar su decisión por lo que lo seleccionó para su siguiente combate

"Hyoudou issei peón de rias gremory contra burent peón de riser phoenix, comiencen"

Burent se lanzo directa contra issei quien simplemente hizo unas cuantas posiciones de manos y dijo

"Suiton: mil proyectiles de agua" dijo issei mientras de su boca salieron muchos proyectiles de agua atacando a burent quien apenas pudo esquivar unas cuantas quedando algo herida pero eso no termino allí "kagebunshin no jutsu" y aparecieron 3 issei quienes se acercaron a burent y la rodearon para gritar "raiton: mil impactos eléctricos" los tres clones la golpearon levemente para que esta gritara de dolor al sentir la electricidad rodearla

"Burent peón de riser phoenix se retira"

Issei regreso a donde se encontraba su equipo sin embargo riser ya se estaba aburriendo por lo que se comunico directamente con rías usando un círculo mágico

"Rias esto es aburrido desafío a tu torre, a tu caballero y a tu reyna contra mi, claro si no tienen miedo de perder" dijo con burla para provocar a rias quien al ver sus piezas y estas asintieran afirmando que querían pelear esta aceptó

"Bien riser pero no te arrepientas luego" dijo la pelirroja con confianza

"Kiba, koneko, akeno dejen esto en mis manos, tu te desafío a una batalla todas tus piezas y tu contra mi" dijo issei con una sonrisa

"Espera ise, eso es muy arriesgado, es cierto que te has vuelto más fuerte pero no puedes ganar un..." kou fue interrumpido por issei

"Esperó y sea lo suficiente fuerte para resistir mi nueva habilidad y técnicas así que dejenlo en mis mano o tu que dices phoenix" dijo issei a riser quien se veía emocionado

"Si tienes mas técnicas de las que haz demostrado quiero verlo directamente y sin interrupciones es mas hagamos una apuesta, si yo gano hacemos un intercambio de piezas para que formes parte de mi séquito pero si ganas accederé a lo que pidas que dices" dijo entusiasmado el phoenix

"Trató hecho" dijo el castaño bajando al campo de batalla a pesar de las negativas de rias y kou por ese combate

Una vez frente a frente con solo diez metros que los separaban grayfia hizo el anunció

"Hyoudou issei peón de rias gremory contra riser phoenix tercer hijo de la casa phoenix, comiencen"

Luego de eso riser miro directamente a issei quien esperaba pacientemente un ataque del rubio

"Atacame estoy esperando" dijo el castaño con seriedad

Lejos de enojar a riser eso lo emocionó por lo que creó una bola gigantesca de fuego y se la lanzo al castaño quien parecía no tener intenciones de esquivar por lo que la bola pareció impactarlo sin embargo vieron como una cúpula de energía azul la cual rotaba alrededor del castaño lo protegió y al disiparse notaron que los ojos del castaño habían cambiado pero no eran esos ojos rojos tan extraños incluso kou pensó que issei se había quedado ciego por el fuego pues sus ojos eran color perla y las venas resaltaban alrededor de estos sin embargo antes de decir algo escuchó a issei gritar

"Byakugan" mientras las venas alrededor de sus ojos se exaltaban mas

Luego avanzó hacia riser quien se emociono y este se lanzo contra el pero el castaño comenzó a golpearlo con las palmas de las manos y empezó a decir

"Ocho trigramas: 64 palmas" aumentando la velocidad y este se empezó a sentir débil al punto que cuando termino de recibir los ataques callo de rodillas al suelo

"Jejeje, jajaja" comenzó a reír riser con emoción ya que sintió que no podía usar su magia regenerativa "esto es estupendo has logrado suprimir mi magia pero aun así no Me has derrotado" dicho eso le dio un golpe en el estomago al castaño lanzándolo lejos pero luego vio como uno de los ojos del castaño se convertía en esos ojos rojos que vio usar la otra vez

Este no pudo emocionarse mas y se lanzo con todo lo que podía a pesar de ya no poder regenerarse de sus heridas este de emocionaba más incluso la idea de perder le parecía interesante si era contra el castaño ya que eso solo lo motivaba a hacerse mas fuerte

Issei lo esquivo y formo una esfera azul que giraba en su mano a muy altas velocidades y grito "RASENGAN" y lo golpeo hundiéndolo en el suelo.

Issei se alejo de el un poco y luego vio a riser salir del agujero que se había hecho por el ataque, este estaba bastante herido pero este solo lo miro y dijo

"Eres el primero en derrotar me y por eso admitió que eres mas fuerte que yo jejeje incluso siento que te contuviste ¿verdad?" dijo riser antes de caer completamente inconsciente sin dar tiempo al castaño de contestar

"Riser phoenix no puede continuar, hyoudou issei gana el combate, rias gremory ha ganado el rating game" anunció grayfia

El combate había terminado e issei se veía contento, pasado un rato todos incluidos la nobleza de riser se encontraban frente al castaño

"Y bien que deseas, las chicas de mi séquito, una revancha futura o riquezas anda pide me lo que sea" dijo el rubio pero luego este lo miro con malicia y dijo

"Quiero a esa torre de allí, a la peón que derrote y a tu alfil que no participó cuando sea un demonio de clase alta serán de mi séquito sin embargo ahora vivirán conmigo en una casa que tu comprarás aparte me pagaras un millón de yenes al mes" dijo el castaño pero al notar que el rubio no dejaba de sonreír lo miro y dijo

"Vaya esperaba que me pidieras un territorio en el inframundo y cientos de mujeres pero si pides algo tan humilde al menos te dare una mansión, cuida de mi hermana, de isabela y de burent aunque dudo que les pase algo contigo" dijo sonriendo

Eso descolocó a todos los presentes incluida la hermana de riser pero no refutó nada por otro lado Asia le jalaba la mejilla izquierda a issei por pedir algo así mientras kou supo el porque hizo eso y en el fondo le dolía.

Una vez riser le dio la dirección donde estaría la mansión donde su hermana y las chicas lo esperarían.

Una vez llego al sala del club de ocultismo este miro a kou y le dijo

"Es hora y pues lo lamento nii-san" dijo issei para desaparecer con el kamui y aparecer en la entrada del clan hyoudou

Este camino hasta estar frente a los miembros del consejo de ancianos y su padre para hablar en voz alta

"Yo hyoudou issei renunció al clan hyoudou y al apellido del mismo, de ahora en adelante seré otsutsuki issei"

"Tu no renuncias al clan, tu estas expulsado del mismo y se te prohíbe acercarte de nueva cuenta al clan así como usar nuestro apellido, bastardo" sentenció el padre de issei

Fin del capítulo


	6. Cruce De Espadas

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[Compañero] seres sellados hablando

(Que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

"Yo hyoudou issei renunció al clan hyoudou y al apellido del mismo, de ahora en adelante seré otsutsuki issei"

"Tu no renuncias al clan, tu estas expulsado del mismo y se te prohíbe acercarte de nueva cuenta al clan así como usar nuestro apellido, bastardo" sentenció el padre de issei

"Jajaja gracioso que lo digas" dijo el castaño con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados "pero perdieron esto" dicho eso abrió los ojos mostrando su sharingan "el ojo giratorio copiador,

el mítico sharingan el cual me permite copiar cualquier técnica y estilo de combate por no decir que también me ayuda a predecir los movimientos de mi adversario y ese solo es su primer estado luego esta" dijo mientras las comas de su sharingan giraban rápidamente y cambiaban

"Magekyou sharingan" dijo issei para luego mirar a un anciano del clan "tsukuyomi" luego de tres segundos el anciano callo inconsciente luego miro al frente y dijo "ya empaque mis cosas hace días y estoy listo para partir ahora, ah y por cierto no se les ocurra mandar a alguien por mi cabeza o podría matarlo jajaja de hecho sólo nii-san puede hacerme frente y crean me el no ira por mi cabeza así que adiós y hasta nunca zoquetes" dicho eso se fue en un remolino hecho por el kamui

Los ancianos del clan quedaron pasmados ya que si era verdad lo de esos ojos habían perdido a un integrante valioso y por lo tanto poder

El padre de issei se encontraba furioso, ese chico le ocultó algo de gran valor para el clan y por su mente ya pasaba mil ideas para lograr obtener esos valiosos ojos.

Lástima que nunca los obtendrá.

Luego de irse del área del clan llegó a su nueva residencia en la cual ravel phoenix junto a Isabela y burent lo esperaban

Cabe decir que el castaño se impresionó al ver la mansión que el phoenix le otorgó

"Mi hermano me pidió que te diera esto" dijo ravel dándole una tarjeta de débito palatino "en ella recibirás tu pago mensual de un millón de yenes y de hecho ya tienes el primer pago en ella, estaremos a tu cuidado hyoudou issei-sama"

"Otsutsuki Issei, ese es mi nombre actual, fui desterrado del clan hyoudou hoy mismo y llámame issei de hecho ustedes también llamen me issei" dijo mientras las chicas asentían

Al entrar a la residencia Otsutsuki este se quedó impactado al ver que todo eso seria mucho y mas al ver que habían sirvientas del clan phoenix en el lugar ya que todas llevaban en su uniforme el escudó del clan phoenix

"Issei-sama bienvenido a su residencia le daremos un recorrido por el lugar" dijo la maid

Este la siguió por el lugar hasta que terminaron de guiarlo por lo que seria su nuevo hogar o mejor dicho su primer verdadero hogar

Tras llegar a su habitación saco de su pergamino de sellado sus cosas incluidas sus siete espadas de la neblina las cuales colocó en un estante para luego irse a dormir

Al día siguiente issei junto a ravel y burent las cuales iban con el uniforme de la academia y también estaba Isabela la cual vestía su traje de profesora, al llegar a su salón de clases este le entregó a su profesor un documento donde se acreditaba su cambio de nombre y domicilio.

La clase se sorprendió al saber que issei dejó el clan hyoudou o mejor dicho fue expulsado, algunas chicas dijeron que ahora ya no mancharía el nombre de su sempai mientras otras se sentían mal por el castaño aunque lo que si fue sorpresa fue el nuevo apellido del castaño.

Mas tarde este se hallaba en el club de ocultismo con kurama en su regazo durmiendo, kou se veía triste ya que el castaño menor dejó el clan y su padre quería obligarlo a traer devuelta al castaño pero el sabia que su padre solo quería los ojos del castaño

Rias consolaba al castaño mayor ya que ella supo cuanto le dolió eso pero todos sabían que era lo mejor para el castaño menor

Asia estaba sentada a un lado del castaño mientras el le comentaba que ahora podían vivir juntos en su mansión, esta aceptó y en ese momento a rias se le ocurrió algo

"Ise ¿dejarias vivir a todos los miembros del club de ocultismo vivir en tu nuevo hogar?" preguntó la pelirroja y el castaño solo asintió cosa que causo felicidad en kou ya que este tenia planeado mudarse con su pequeño hermano menor

De pronto tocaron la puerta del club y rias dio el pase entrando sona sitri junto a su reyna y dos encapuchadas las cuales despedían aura sacra

"Rias ellas han venido a verte por un asunto delicado" dijo sona con su típica actitud sería

"Y digan me ¿por que un par de miembros de la iglesia buscarían a un demonio de clase alta?" pregunto la pelirroja

"Venimos en una misión encomendada por la iglesia ya que cuatro de las siete espadas excalibur fueron robadas por un ángel caído" dijo una de las encapuchadas

"Nosotras tenemos con nosotros la excalibur mimic y la excalibur destruction, las que fueron robadas son blessing, transparency, nightmare y rapidy" dijo la otra encapuchada

"De ruler se desconoce el paradero sin embargo no hemos venido solo a eso si no a pedirles, no, exigirles que no interfieran en nuestra misión" dijo la que hablo primero

"Nosotros no vamos a interferir al menos que nuestro territorio se vea en peligro y por ninguna razón nos aliaremos con caídos" dijo la pelirroja calmada

"Bien eso quería escuchar, nos vamos" dijo la encapuchada pero saliendo miro a Asia "tengo una duda desde que llegue ¿tu eres Asia Argentó la santa que se convirtió en una hereje?" dijo asustando a Asia quien asintió "y pensar que alguien que fue nombrada santa se convirtiera en demonio, bueno nadie es perfecto pero tengo una duda ¿aun crees en dios?" preguntó nuevamente

"Hii creo y creeré en el toda mi vida" contesto la rubia

"En ese caso voy a matarte, dios perdonara tus..." no pudo terminar por que tenia la kubikiribocho en el cuello e issei tenia activado su mangekyou sharingan mientras la veía con furia

"Asia no es un demonio sin embargo la tocas y te mató" dijo con voz grave mientras kurama se paraba al lado de issei y la miraba con ira

"Fuertes palabras para un demonio tan débil" dijo la encapuchada mientras se quitaba la parte superior de la capa mostrando a una peliazul con un mechón verde

"Di lo sin el filo de una espada en tu cuello, suficiente tu y yo un duelo afuera ahora mismo" dijo el castaño

Rias quería protestar pero kiba reto a la otra encapuchada a un duelo por lo que no le quedo otro remedio que aceptar

Una vez fuera del club de ocultismo comenzó la batalla, las encapuchadas se quitaron sus capas dejando ver a una castaña de coletas que tanto issei como kou reconocieron, esta se lanzo directo contra kiba el cual contrarrestó con su espada de manera magistral demostrando su capacidad como caballero aunque se notaba ira en sus ojos pero no hacia la castaña si no a la espada que esta portaba

Issei atacó a la peliazul con la kubikiribocho en manos pero invoco a hiramekarei y comenzo a rodearla de chacra y entonces sucedió, excalibur destruction no lo resistió y se fracturó ligeramente asustando a la peliazul cosa que aprovechó issei para hacer unos 5 kage bunshin y cada uno con las espadas de la neblina restantes atacando a la peliazul que vio como finalmente luego de chocar su espada excalibur contra kubikiribocho se rompió en dos y miro como tenia su cuello justo en la parte circular de la kubikiribocho

"Perdiste, ¿algo que decir?" dijo el castaño

"Esa espada ¿como se llama?" preguntó la peliazul

"La espada decapitadora kubikiribocho una de las siete espadas de la neblina" dijo issei

"La recordaré, mi nombre es xenovia quarta y espero tener otro duelo contigo en el futuro" dijo la ahora identificada xenovia

"Sera un placer" dijo el castaño quitando a kubikiribocho de su cuello

Con kiba el combate era bastante fuerte pero la ventaja la tenia el aunque al ver que la kubikiribocho destruyo a una excalibur decidio saltar donde estaba issei quien al ver la intención de kiba le cedió su espada mientras el rubio contrarrestaba un embate vertical de la castaña quien vio como su espada se fracturó levemente deteniéndose y dijo

"Admito mi derrota no soy lo suficientemente hábil para continuar, mi nombre es shidou irina ¿cual es el tuyo?" preguntó algo animada

"Kiba yuuto sobreviviente del proyecto espada sagrada y actual caballero de rias gremory" dijo el rubio tranquilo pues se sintió sastifecho al haber dañado una excalibur y el sabia que con las otras cerca lograría su objetivo en cualquier momento

"Bien ganaron esta vez pero..." fue callada la castaña cuando Issei hablo

"Bien ahora como compensación cooperaran con nosotros para detener lo que sea que este planeando kokabiel ya que algo de esto no me gusta" dijo la pelirroja

"Bien es un trató" dijo la peliazul pero luego se acercó a Asia e hizo una reverencia "disculpa lo que dije fue indebido de mi parte espero y puedas perdonarme"

La rubia sonrió y dijo

" no te preocupes xenovia-san todo esta bien ahora " dijo amablemente y al estar tan cerca xenovia noto el crucifijo que la rubia tenia y notó que de hecho esta no tenia aura demoníaca por lo que se dio cuenta que el castaño no le había mentido

"Entonces nos retiramos por hoy mañana vendremos para acordar que hacer con el asunto de kokabiel" dijo xenovia retirándose con irina quien se despedía de issei y kou muy emotiva

"Nos vemos kou-nii san, issei-kun" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al castaño provocando un puchero de molestia en la rubia de ojos esmeralda haciendo que esta le jalara la mejilla a issei

Fin del capítulo


	7. Kokabiel

Issei estaba por demás incómodo ya que en su cama burent, ravel y Asia dormían en su cama.

Asia dormía feliz a su izquierda mientras burent lo hacia a su derecha, por su parte ravel lo hacia en su pecho aunque lo que lo impresionó fue ver a kurama dormido al lado de la cama en una pequeña cama.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y de salió kou quien al mirar a issei le giño un ojo mientras tenia su pulgar arriba con un letrero detrás de el que decía *you have become a adult* y salia de la habitación con una sonrisa con lágrimas de orgullo

Issei se quedo incrédulo pues no lo vino venir, aun así el escuchar las burlas de matatabi junto a Gyūki le molesto un poco aunque aun mas el olor de su habitación, de pronto los recuerdos de lo sucedido esa noche lo golpearon repentinamente

(Issei-saaaan) Asia (issei-sama maaas) burent (aahhh issei-sama) ravel

Inmediatamente se sonrrojo y miro al zorro al lado de su cama el cual estaba despierto y lo miro diciéndole

"Culpa de matatabi y su perversión yo no tuve nada que ver y entre cuando todo término, por cierto se oyó en toda la casa" le dijo kurama bastante serio

(MATATABI YA VERÁS LUEGO) pensó enojado el castaño aunque no negaría que le gusto un poco lo que sucedió

Luego de hacer a un lado a las chicas y bañarse bajo al comedor donde rias le evitaba mirar y un muy feliz kou sonriendo y con el mismo letrero detrás de el

Akeno lo miraba con burla y dijo

"Ara ara Que activo estuviste anoche ise-kun, espero y las chicas puedan caminar bien hoy si es tan intenso como escuche desde mi habitación ufufu"

Issei se puso bastante rojo y volteó a un lado donde estaba koneko el cual lo miro y dijo

"Issei-sempai pervertido" dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada seria

Desvío su mirada a donde estaba kiba y gasper quienes solo le sonrieron y levantaron un pulgar

"Issei-sempai es genial quiero ser un hombre como usted y kou-sempai" dijo el pequeño gasper

"Gasper-kun no creo que sea bueno para ti tener un harem" dijo kiba sonriendo

En ese momento issei sintió un par de brazos rodearle y miro que se trataba de Asia

"Ise-san buenos días" dijo la rubia mientras le daba un fugas beso y se sonrojaba toda detrás de ella burent llego y dijo

"Ise-sama buenos días" y repitió la acción de Asia dejando muy sonrojado al castaño para finalizar ravel hizo lo mismo que las otras dos pero no se espero que cuando llegara Isabela viniera acompañada de riser el cual al ver a issei sonrió y levantó su pulgar para decir

"No podía esperar menos de ti issei" luego miro a su hermana y dijo "espero ser tío pronto ya quiero conocer a mis sobrinos" dijo con mucha alegría

Isabela se paro frente a issei y dijo

"Issei-sama esperare por mi turno hoy" lo dijo bastante sonrojada mientras que el castaño seguía rojo como el cabello de rias

Luego de el evento de la mañana issei llego a la escuela con los demás y cabe decir que Asia y Ravel lo traían de los brazos y sonreían mucho por lo que la reacción de la academia entera fue molestarse pero al ver que kou apoyaba la relación de su hermano decidieron dejarlo pasar, aunque a issei le avergonzaba que su hermano lo elogiara cada rato con palabras como

*tu eres el hombre* *ya eres todo un hombre issei* *mi pequeño hermano es ahora todo un hombre hecho y derecho jajaja ya me supero en algo*

Cosas así por el estiló

Al llegar a su aula fue bombardeado por muchas preguntas sobre su relación con las dos rubias pero este ni se molesto en contestar ya que matatabi, Gyūki, son, shukaku, y chomei hacían tanta burla podían por lo que paso aunque escuchaba la voz de orgullo que kurama le lanzaba.

Luego de las clases se reunieron nuevamente con xenovia e irina quienes les informaron que valper Galilei estaba con kokabiel junto a un sacerdote renegado llamado freed el cual era parte de un grupo de ángeles caídos que de la noche a la mañana desapareció, issei inmediatamente lo relaciono con raynare

Del club salieron a buscar la posible base de kokabiel en la ciudad donde después de un rato se encontraron con freed tras una breve batalla este huyo junto a valper quien se hallaba en el lugar

Tras eso decidieron volver la base de la misión la casa de issei, cabe decir que irina le jalo las orejas a issei cuando supo que este mantenía una relación con Asia, ravel, burent y Isabela pero se enojo aun mas cuando supo lo que había pasado, todo contado cortesía de akeno.

De pronto issei sintió una presencia fuera de su casa y al salir pudo ver afuera de su hogar a un pelinegro de ojos rojo y alas negras teniendo 5 pares de alas

"Buenas noches joven demonio se que tu ama se encuentra aquí y quiero darle un mensaje" dijo el pelinegro

Issei sintió como kou ponía una mano en su hombro y atrás de el estaba rias

"Buenas noches ángel caído kokabiel, ¿que lo trae a mi territorio?" saludo rias para luego hablar seria

"He venido para iniciar una guerra y esta comenzara con unir las espadas excalibur en una y destruir esta ciudad, si quieres detenerme adelante" dijo el caído para luego crear varias lanzas de luz y atacar pero sin que el lo supiera issei uso el kamui mandando las a su dimensión del kamui

"Buchou se dirige hacia la academia" dijo koneko con sus orejas y cola de nekomata

"Vamos llamare a sona de camino" dijo rias y todos se fueron a excepción de issei el cual creo varios clones y los dejo para que cuidaran la casa y a sus parejas en lo que el iba a la batalla

Al llegar a la academia ya tenia sona una barrera alrededor de la academia kuoh para evitar un desastre pero se sorprendió al ver a issei hacer unas extrañas posiciones de manos y crear una barrera mas poderosa.

Issei dejo a cargo de la barrera a varios kage bunshin junto a los miembros del consejo estudiantil para adentrarse a la academia donde kokabiel los esperaba en una especie de trono en el aire y debajo De el estaba valper haciendo un ritual para unir las cuatro excalibur en una sola y a su lado freed el cual lo cuidaba.

"Vaya así que quien vendrá acaso sera sirzechs o sera acaso serafall" preguntó con burla

"En lugar de ellos venimos nosotros" dijo rias mientras kokabiel lanzo una enorme lanza de luz con facilidad y casi destruye el gimnasio de la academia de no ser por que issei volvió a usar el kamui cosa que impresionó a kokabiel

"Veamos si pueden contra mis mascotas" dijo kokabiel e invoco a varios Cerberos pero no espero ver que de issei saliera un pequeño zorro naranja el cual creció hasta estar del tamaño de los Cerberos, cabe decir que kurama estaba usando su forma de una sola cola para no levantar sospechas

"Kurama ve a jugar" dijo issei

"Claro mocoso" dijo kurama emocionado lanzándose contra un cerbero y mordiéndolo de la espalda para despedazarlo con sus garra de una forma súper brutal, rias evito mirar mientras irina y xenovia tenían miedo del enorme zorro, kiba veía esto con interés pero kokabiel dijo algo que a todos los dejo atónitos

"¿Que hace la líder de los youkai de kioto siguiendo ordenes de un demonio de clase baja? Responde yasaka" dijo kokabiel con ira hacia kurama

"El no es yasaka su nombre es kurama y no es un youkai" dijo issei serió "es un bijuu" al decir eso a kurama le salieron sus otras ocho colas "el es el poderoso kyubi no yoko kurama de las nueve colas" concluyó issei

"Jajaja bien dicho issei, ahora a jugar " dijo kurama de forma siniestra mientras crecía aun mas y los pobres Cerberos se asustaban aunque de pronto la atención se llamo a donde estaba valper el cual gritó

"Esta terminada" dijo el anciano con emoción

"Freed" llamo kokabiel

"Diga jefe" dijo con voz desquiciada

"Toma la espada y mata a esos demonios" dijo kokabiel

"Hii con mi hermosa excalibur-chan los voy a despedazar" dijo saltando hacia donde se encontraba koneko pero fue interceptado por kiba el cual choco una de sus espadas contra freed

"Maldita excalibur" grito en ira kiba

Valper lo reconoció y dijo

"Vaya así que el sobreviviente del proyecto espada sagrada se convirtió en demonio, sabes tengo que agradecerles ya que gracias a ustedes pude crear esto" dijo mostrando un cristal azul en forma de diamante "ninguno de ustedes por separado podía usar una espada sagrada excalibur por lo que durante mi investigación descubrí que era por la falta de cierto elemento que era necesario para poder usar la excalibur por lo que tome una decisión y fue extraer los elementos de los candidatos y almacenarlos" dijo levantando el cristal

"Entonces no había necesidad de matarlos" grito en ira kiba

"Ustedes solo eran los ingredientes para algo mayor una vez usados no me servían así que solo los deseché" dijo valper

"Todo este tiempo pensamos que éramos parte de algo más grande pero sólo fuimos tratados como ingredientes" dijo kiba en shock y valper le lanzo a sus pies el cristal

"Toma lo es de aquel tiempo y he llegado al punto en que puedo producirlos en masa" dijo en burla

Kiba lo recogió como si de la cosa mas valiosa fuera y con pequeñas lágrimas dijo

"Chicos" sin percatarse unas siluetas comenzaban a formarse alrededor de kiba "siempre me he preguntado si estaba bien en haber sido el único en sobrevivir, todos ustedes tenían sueños y deceos, ¿esta bien que haya sido yo quien sobrevivió?" una de las siluetas lo tomo de la manga y la jalo levemente llamando la atención de kiba quien miro a la pequeña niña al lado de el y esta le sonrió

De pronto todas las siluetas comenzaron a volar alrededor de kiba mientras decían

"Acepta nos" "no tenemos miedo" "aun si dios no esta viendo" "nuestros corazones siempre serán"

"Uno" concluyó kiba mientras las almas entraban en el " mis amigos no querían venganza aun así no puedo evitar destruir al mal que yace frente a mi" dijo kiba dando unos pasos hacia valper e invocando una espada

De pronto la levanto hacia arriba y dijo

"Me convertiré en mi espada" dijo mientras un par de energías siendo luz y obscuridad rodeaban la hoja de la espada "la espada de la traición la espada que mantiene el balance entre la luz y la obscuridad" dijo kiba mientras valper quedaba incrédulo

"Freed" grito valper en pánico y el sacerdote demente salto frente a el para protegerlo "tonto debiste tomar la gema e..." no termino de decir pues kiba le corto el cuello decapitándolo con una enorme velocidad para arremeter contra freed logrando destruir su espada y decapitándolo en el acto

"Vieron nuestro poder superó a excalibur" dijo con felicidad ante la mirada atónita de irina y xenovia quien tenia en sus manos una espada diferente a la que tenia antes

Los pensamientos de todos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el último cerbero era engullido por kurama el cual sangre caía de su hocico y era obvio que no era suya

"Hace mucho no me daba tan delicioso festín jajaja" dijo disminuyendo su tamaño y quedando de pie al lado de issei el cual tenia unas leves marcas naranjas alrededor de sus ojos y los tenía cerrados

"Bien me han logrado sorprender pero es hora de terminar esto" dijo kokabiel con maldad

"En eso tienes razón kokabiel es hora de terminar" dijo kou con voz seria mientras daba un paso en su dirección "espero y no mueras" dijo kou para luego volar hacia kokabiel con sus alas de dragon y la boosted gear en mano golpeando con una increíble fuerza lanzando al suelo a kokabiel el cual se levantó y extendió sus alas de caído

"Como era de esperar del sekiryuutei temido hasta por los maou y el inframundo enteró" dijo kokabiel emocionado pero luego tuvo que evitar múltiples Lanzas de luz que aparecieron a sus espaldas y una mucho mas grande las cuales desaparecieron en un vórtice frente a ella para aparecer en otro lado y teniendo que volver a esquivarlas y el problema era que tenían su firma mágica al ver a issei este tenia su mangekyou sharingan

Tras eso se lanzo contra el castaño menor pero recibió una patada en el mentón y otro en la nuca cayendo al suelo cortesía de kou

Se levanto en furia y aumento su poder al máximo haciendo caer al suelo a los mas débiles solo siendo kou e issei los únicos en estar de pie ante tal abrumador poder pero a issei se le notaba algo extraño ya que su mangekyou desapareció y mostró un cambio alrededor de sus ojos y en los mismos

Kokabiel se intereso pero luego sintió terror al sentir a kou aumentar su poder demasiado para que el gritará

"Se término esto ahora BALANCE BREAKER"

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

Luego de eso se lanzo hacia kokabiel y lo golpeó en el rostro lanzándolo al suelo donde issei lo golpeó de regreso con una enorme fuerza regresando lo donde estaba kou y este lo impacto con su pie en el estómago y de la boosted gear se escucho [penetrate] y kokabiel vómito sangre mientras caía al suelo y se asfixiaba con su propia sangre

Lentamente alzó su mirada y vio a issei frente a el con la kubikiribocho en mano y de un tajo le arrancó sus alas en el proceso

Kokabiel grito de dolor y quedo inconsciente al recibir una patada en el rostro cortesía de kou quien miro al cielo y dijo

"A que has venido vanishing dragón" dijo kou y las dos barreras cayeron de golpe para mostrar una armadura blanca similar a la de kou

Este miro a kou y dijo

"Azazel me ha pedido llevarle a kokabiel para juzgarlo por traición y me pidió llevarlo aun si era pataleando pero veo que se encargaron de el" dijo el sujeto en la armadura

"Llevate lo antes de que lo maté" dijo kou lanzado a kokabiel en dirección al tipo de la armadura blanca "nos vemos vanishing dragón hasta el dia en que tengamos que pelear"

Dicho eso se retiro el portador del dragón emperador blanco

Fin del capítulo


	8. Uzumaki

Issei estaba mirando hacia adelante, frente a el se encontraban los líderes de las facciones discutiendo sobre la idea de kokabiel de iniciar una guerra.

Issei estaba bastante distraído y sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba frente a el su mente estaba en los sucesos acontecidos días antes.

Flashback:

Issei se encontraba en el club de ocultismo sin saber que hacer pues irina discutía con Asia y Ravel

"Ise-kun es mi amigo de la infancia y tengo derecho a quedarme con el" decía la castaña de coletas mientras lo jalaba hacia ella

"No ise-san es nuestro, nos hizo suyas" dijo Asia lo ultimo con vergüenza

"Ise-sama es nuestro y no lo vamos a dejar ir" dijo ravel mientras Asia y burent asentían

"¿Y por que no lo comparten, irina es tu mejor opción compartirlo con nosotras" dijo la peliazul mientras los demás se le quedaban viendo

"¿Como que nosotras?, me estas traicionado xenovia, no puedo creerlo incluso tu vas tras issei ¿acaso hay otra chica mas que vaya tras de ti?" dijo irina lo ultimo mirando a issei el cual era abrazado por la espalda por Isabela y del torso por koneko "incluso la neko kawai va tras de ti" suspiro fuertemente para luego mirar al resto del club "ok ¿alguna otra?" al ver a akeno caminar hacia issei y besarlo se quedo estática "¿es encerio incluso la sensual sempai? ¿Acaso quieres ser el rey del harem? Ya tienes al dúo loli, la sirvienta sexi, la maestra con estilo de motorcicletista, la amiga de la infancia, la cabeza hueca que no sabe nada de pudor... ¿Xenovia podrías dejar de morder la oreja de issei?... Bien en que iba, ah si la sin pudor, la chica tímida super tierna y ahora a la sadomasoquista suprema, ¿me falto una?" dijo y vio como todas las chicas menos issei asintieron "bueno tu ganas rey del harem pero quiero...kyaaaa no me hagas decirlo en público" término avergonzada y escondiendo su rostro en sus manos

"Bueno me sorprendes cada dia cuñado, tu harem es cada vez mas grande temo que superes el mio jajaja" río divertido raiser mientras tomaba una copa con kou y rias quienes reían por lo que pasaba

Fin del flashback

Su cara se sonrojo ligeramente al recordar eso pero su semblante cambio cuando recordó los eventos posteriores como el hecho de que al dia siguiente limpiaron y usaron la piscina, sin duda los kage bunshin servían mucho ya que el mando a un clon a limpiar mientras el perdía el tiempo hasta que fue descubierto por kou el cual golpeó al clon y lo fue a buscar, recordó los bikinis que llevaban las chicas y como todas querían que les pusiera bloqueador solar mientras riser y kou se reían de la situación aunque riser se cayo al ver a lubelluna pedirle lo mismo al igual rias se lo pidió a kou mientras kiba y gasper solo decidieron nadar sin prestar la mas mínima atención

Días posteriores fue llamado junto a su hermano por su sempai para ir a su templo ya que allí los esperaría una persona importante quien resulto ser el arcángel Miguel el cual le otorgo a kou la espada sagrada ascalon como símbolo de amistad y paz entre las facciones bíblicas.

Al dia siguiente de eso fue el dia de observación donde tuvo un tensó encuentro con los miembros del clan hyoudou

Flashback:

Issei caminaba a su clase cuando en el camino se encontró con quien menos quería ver su "querida" madre

"Tu" dijo la castaña con algo de ira "eres un mal agradecido, te fuiste del clan y no nos revelaste tu secretito hasta el final"

"No es de tu incumbencia" dijo issei mientras mantenía cerrados los ojos con un rostro monótono

"No se te olvide que soy la matriarca del clan hyoudou, soy tu madre y debes respetarme así lo dictan las leyes del clan" dijo con sorna y una sonrisa arrogante

"Sabes bien que deserte del clan hyoudou" dijo issei abriendo los ojos mostrando su mangekyou sharingan

"Ahora soy Otsutsuki issei que no se te olvide a ti o al clan ¿entendiste?...si se atreven a venir por mi cabeza recuerden que se enfrentaran al clan gremory del inframundo por atacar a uno de sus miembros, no lo olvides...idiota" luego de eso issei se retiro del lugar dejando enfurecida a su "querida" madre quien al mirar por la dirección del castaño se encontró con un rubio el cual la miraba con una mirada arrogante y dijo

"El gremory no es el único clan que lo respalda" dijo para pasar a un lado de ella "sera mejor que tu clan cuide los movimientos que hace...humana" dijo retirándose de allí mientras esta sudaba frío ya que la presión de su mirada era demasiada, sin duda ruval phoenix era alguien de temer.

Fin del flashback

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando escuchar hablar a el líder de los ángeles caídos, azazel

"Bueno ahora escuchemos lo que tienen que decir aquellos que no están directamente implicados pero su poder puede cambiar el curso por el que el mundo se rige, el welsh dragón y el vanishing dragón ¿que tienen que decir al respecto?" dijo el caído

"A mi no me interesa la guerra yo solo deseo pelear contra oponentes fuertes" dijo el peliplatino con una sonrisa a modo de desafío hacia kou

"Yo voto por la paz, por otra parte me interesa pelear con gente de verdad poderosa" dijo kou con una sonrisa

"Bien entonces..." pero no termino de decir azazel cuando un circulo mágico apareció a la mitad de la habitación de donde emergió una mujer de piel bronceada que usaba anteojos

"Interesante tema el que hablan en esta reunión pero debo dejar mi punto claro" dijo ella mientras levantaba su báculo y la habitación era totalmente destruida

En una barrera hecha por sirzechs, Miguel, azazel y serafall todos los asistentes a la reunión se encontraban a salvo aunque no es que kou, el peliplatino o issei lo necesitarán

"Una barrera creada por los lideres de las facciones, que Ascó" dijo en tono de desprecio

Issei dejo de prestar atención mientras su vista se enfocaba en la academia la cual estaba siendo atacada por magos mientras ángeles, caídos y demonios los repelían con todo lo que tenian de pronto issei escuchó un fuerte impacto y vio a azazel peleando con la mujer que había interrumpido la reunión aunque se impresionó al ver a su hermano combatiendo contra los magos junto al peliplatino los cuales aniquilaban como si fuera nada.

Issei hizo el kage bunshin y utilizó varios clones los cuales comenzaron a combatir hasta que la atención de todos se vio interrumpida por la llegada de alguien mas

Ante los ojos de issei ella era toda una belleza, esos ojos azules cielo, ese cabello plateado y largo, su fino rostro y sus endemoniadas curvas.

El peliplatino se molesto al verla en el lugar y grito

"Que haces aquí christine, tu no deberías estar en este lugar es un campo de batalla" grito vali preocupado

"Descuida onii-chan he venido... A matarlos a todos" dijo con voz seria y mirada afilada mientras blandía una espada plateada y un escudo extraño "no te sorprendas hermano yo seré la próxima maou" dijo con arrogancia pero su postura demostraba que ella hablaba enserió

"¿Maou?" dijo Asia con duda

"Así es yo soy christine lucifer, soy nieta del hijo del antiguo rey demonio al igual que vali" dijo ella extendiendo 6 pares de alas de demonio

Vali se enfureció y grito

"Deja de decirlo como si nada, ese maldito mato a nuestra madre"

"No me importa vali, ahora aparta te o muere" dijo creando una esfera de poder demoniaco y lanzándolo contra issei pero se quedo algo asustada al ver los ojos de issei

"Tonterías" dijo issei mientras lanzaba un kunai hacia la peliplatina y esta lo esquivaba con facilidad pero no se espero ser sujetada de la espalda, tras voltear vio a issei quien solo le dijo

"Tsukuyomi" y esta se quedo estática mientras eran bajados al suelo por arena que shukaku había proporcionando

Vali se preocupo y llego a donde su hermana se hallaba pero esta cuando pudo reaccionar quedó inmóvil ya que issei la miro de nueva cuenta a los ojos controlándola con un genjutsu dejándola fuera del combate.

Por su parte vali al ver a su hermana fuera de peligro se relajo y agradeció a issei aunque al sentir un pico de poder y mirar a donde se hallaba azazel noto que usaba su armadura dorada de la downfall dragon spear.

Azazel estaba cansado de esto por lo que decidio ir enserio y dejarse de juegos, tomo la lanza de luz que tenia en su mano y a una velocidad imposible de ver para muchos empaló a la demonio del vientre para crear de inmediato otra y comenzar a empalar la con varias lanzas de luz destruyéndola en el acto.

Tras la victoria de azazel sobre katerea y la derrota de los magos una pequeña niña pelinegra apareció al lado de issei quien al verla sintió un escalofrío hasta que sirzechs hablo

"Ophis" dijo con cierto temor "¿que haces aquí"

Sin embargo ella no contesto simplemente abrió una brecha frente a ella de donde saco una pelirroja inconsciente y se la entregó a issei

"Ella emite la misma aura que tu y no me sirve en nada, es tuya" dijo sin emociones mientras issei la sostenía en sus brazos, el entonces lo noto, ella emitía chacra y en grandes cantidades aunque no tan grandes como las de un bijuu si eran bastante cantidad

La chica en cuestión tenia unas gafas rotas y su vestimenta era extraña para el resto pero para Issei quien tenia los recuerdos de hagoromo, hamura, indra y ashura no eran extrañas incluso por medio de las memorias de indra logró reconocer quien era sobre todo su nombre, este miro a la pequeña pelinegra de ojos negros y vacíos de emociones y dijo.

"Deja la en mis manos yo la cuidaré" dijo el castaño mientras ella asentía pero antes de irse vio que issei sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba siendo eso un dulce

Ophis no sabia que hacer por lo que simplemente tomo su dulce y se fue en la grita dimensional de la que había sacado a la pelirroja.

Todos estaban dudosos de la pelirroja así que tras un análisis de su condición por parte de Asia esta dijo que la chica estaba bien solo inconsciente y que pronto despertaría .

Un rato después mientras azazel inmovilizaba a christine lucifer quien ya había despertado vali comenzó a interrogarla.

Issei al ver que la peliplatina hablo este se centro en la pelirroja que abría sus ojos y miro a su alrededor desconcertada y al ver a Issei dijo

"¿sasuke?"

Fin del capitulo

Estoy muy Feliz chicos por varias cosas una es que me les voy a casar jejeje eso me tiene muy emocionado.

Otra cosa es el hecho de tener 201 seguidores eso créanme si bien no pido que me sigan o cosas así me motiva mucho ver que lentamente voy creciendo como autor y eso me hace feliz y de verdad mucho.

En este capítulo karin uzumaki hace aparición y con ella se viene la historia de que paso en el mundo de naruto y quien fue el causante de la destruccion de esa realidad

Un anuncio rápido y es que tanto LOST IN OTHER DIMENSION y el valor del verdadero amor ya están en su etapa final mientras que dos nuevos proyectos se vienen para la mitad de noviembre.

Uno es DXD: CRASH no daré ningún detalle por que es importante que no sepan jejeje no los quiero ni voy a spoilear

Hasta luego nos leemos luego


	9. Tragedia Del Mundo Ninja

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[compañero] seres sellados hablando

(que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

La pelirroja de lentes se hallaba sentada en un sillón mientras tomaba un café el cual fue ofrecido por issei.

Ella en un principio confundió a issei con sasuke por el hecho de que sus chacras eran idénticos aunque también lo relacionó con ese ninja imperativo de cabello rubio y ojos azules ya que también sus chacras eran parecidos.

La razón de que los confundiera era el hecho de que sus lentes estaban rotos y no veía bien por lo que al ver la vestimenta obscura de issei y el hecho que este estuviera usando el sharingan la confundieron, luego recordó como fue su mundo destruido y lloro fuertemente mientras issei la abrazo para calmarla.

Ahora ya en calma y frente a los lideres de las facciones se encuentra ella en aparentemente otra realidad a la cual fue llevada por esa niña de vestimenta gótica y cabello negro.

"Dime te sientes mejor karin" dijo issei en un tono de voz dulce aunque ella quedo en shock por el hecho de que aun no se había presentado

"C, ¿como sabes mi nombre?" pregunto ella algo asustada "y por que solo siento tu chacra y el de la chica peliblanca de allí" dijo señalando a koneko

"Bueno, esto es raro de decir pero tengo las memorias tanto de sasuke como de ese tal naruto, después de todo ellos fueron la reencarnación anterior de los hijos de hagoromo mas conocido en tu mundo como el rikudou senin, yo soy la siguiente transmigración de esos dos junto a su padre y tío" dijo sin mas mientras todos veían a issei sorprendidos

"E, entonces ¿tu eres la reencarnación de sasuke?" pregunto ella.

"Si de hecho así seria aunque también sería ese rubio imperativo que conociste después de la muerte de danzo" al terminar de decir eso ella se estremeció ligeramente.

"Disculpa por lo que mi vida pasada hizo" dijo issei con un leve asentamiento.

"Descuida ya lo había olvidado" dijo la pelirroja de lentes.

"No es por ser aguafiestas o que quiera interrumpir pero ¿que pasa aquí?" dijo azazel con curiosidad mientras el resto de los lideres miraban expectantes.

"Bueno tendré que resumirlo lo más que pueda así que les contare lo básico de la historia de hamura y hagoromo"

Narra issei:

Hace muchos milenios atras existió una mujer sumamente poderosa llamada kaguya Otsutsuki, la cual planto la semilla de lo que fue considerado un árbol sagrado el cual se alimentaba de la energía natural del planeta y de los seres vivos.

Muchos de ellos murieron convirtiéndose en una especie diferente a la humana llamado setsu.

Cuando sus dos hijos hagoromo y hamura al enterarse del daño que el árbol y su madre ocasionaban decidieron persuadirla pero todo finalizo con su madre absorbiendo al árbol dando lugar al poderoso juubii.

Tras una muy fuerte batalla lograron sellar a su madre en una formación rocosa inmensa la cual termino siendo la luna artificial de dicho planeta el cual cambio drásticamente quedando como un único continente después de tan fuerte batalla, hagoromo sello dentro de si a la bestia de diez colas mientras hamura junto a su descendencia decidio cuidar el sello de su madre en la luna artificial que crearon ambos.

Hagoromo con el tiempo tuvo dos hijos llamados ashura e indra siendo este ultimo el mayor.

"Indra como el dios del budismo?"

Así es azazel-san pero a la vez diferente... Trate de interrumpir lo menos posible.

En fin indra tenia el poder de los ojos de su padre mientras ashura tenía la resistencia y habilidad del cuerpo de su padre.

Hagoromo ya viejo por la edad tenia que eligir a uno de sus hijos como el heredero del ninshu, le pregunto a indra como se obtenía la paz y el respondió que con mano dura y fuerza mientras ashura le dijo que con amor y comprensión, a el le gusto el ideal de ashura por lo que lo convirtió en su heredero.

Eso causo una inminente batalla entre ambos hermanos lo que finalmente resultó en la muerte de ambos pero indra juro vengarse de su hermano mientras ashura juro conseguir su perdón algún dia

El sabio antes de morir temiendo que la bestia de diez colas fuera liberada creo a nueve seres conocidos como bijuu, estos contenían parte del poder de la bestia y cada uno tenia una cola mas dependiendo de su poder siendo el kyubi no yoko el mas poderoso.

De las reencarnaciones de los hijos de hagoromo Varias batallas se dieron entre ellos por medio de sus transmigraciones, las mas notorias fueron madara uchiha y hashirama senju.

Madara bajo la influencia de setsu negro que fue el tercer hijo de kaguya Otsutsuki el cual creo antes de ser sellada para así poder volver alguna vez, en fin madara uchiha creó el plan ojo de luna con el cual lograría el tsukuyomi infinito metiendo a todos en una ilusión permanente donde estarían en completa paz, de no ser por que en realidad era una trampa para liberar a kaguya nuevamente.

Varias generaciónes más tarde nacieron las ultimas transmigraciones de ashura e indra siendo estos naruto uzumaki transmigración de ashura y sasuke uchiha transmigración de indra.

Durante esa generación se dio la que fue conocida como la cuarta guerra ninja donde finalmente madara uchiha regreso a la vida primero por un jutsu prohibido y luego completamente por medio de el camino exterior, logró su objetivo y el juubii regreso a la vida

"Y el termino por asesinar a sasuke y le quitó el kyubi a naruto provocando su muerte"

Exacto karin pero justo cuando el sabio planeaba regresar a la vida a naruto y sasuke, el dragon de dragones hizo aparición intimidando incluso al juubii pero madara al sentir su poder quiso controlarlo causando ira en el enorme dragón.

Narración normal:

Todos estaban conmocionados por lo que habían escuchado sin embargo fue karin quien rompió el silencio.

"Justo cuando eso paso, cuando hicieron enojar al enorme dragón rojo una chica con ropa gótica apareció a mi lado y dijo que " hicieron enojar a rojo y ahora los destruirá " luego de eso al sentir algo en mi me tomo del brazo y luego no recuerdo más" finalizó karin.

"Si aunque por medio de los recuerdos de hagoromo y hamura logre ver lo que sucedió, el gran dragón rojo asesino sin ninguna dificultad al juubii y este se volvió a separar en sus nueve bijuus mientras hagoromo se los llevo de allí para no verlos ser destruidos como el resto, de hecho nada quedo" termino issei.

"Bueno es obvio que no fue sensato hacer molestar al gran rojo, aquellos que podrían enfrentarlo sin morir son la ouroboros dragón ophis y la bestia del apocalipsis, con mucho esfuerzo tal vez los dragones celestiales podrían hacerle frente pero no derrotarlo" dijo azazel con pereza.

Luego de eso decidieron firmar el tratado de paz entre las facciones e issei le ofreció a karin vivir con el en su mansión cosa que ella agradeció ya que obviamente no tenia a donde ir.

Al dia siguiente issei entrenaba en el campo de entrenamiento subterráneo que riser mando a poner en la mansión de issei para que este pudiera entrenar a gusto.

Este practicaba su mangekyou sharingan ya que este intentaba obtener el sunanoo, pero únicamente podía invocar las costillas, los dos brazos y la cabeza pero nada mas.

Después intento usar el modo sabio de los seis caminos pero igual fallaba por lo que decidio dejar el entrenamiento así por hoy.

Al llegar al comedor lo esperaban azazel, rias, kou y riser quienes hicieron un ademán de que se sentará.

"Issei mañana nos iremos al inframundo por dos meses debido a que sera la reunión de jóvenes demonios donde se anunciara el ascenso a demonio de clase suprema de kou" dijo azazel mientras issei se quedaba impactado por eso.

"Ya veo eso es increíble, nii-san estoy impresionado y a la vez feliz por ti felicidades" dijo issei alegré.

"Gracias issei por eso pero hay un problema" dijo kou seriamente

"Y ¿eso es?" dijo issei en el mismo tono

"Ni Asia-chan ni karin-san podrán ir a menos que sean demonios" dijo kou

"Ya veo pero dudo que Asia acepte convertirse en demonio y karin también lo dudo" dijo issei pero un par de brazos lo rodearon

"De hecho ise-san yo si quiero ser un demonio reencarnado para pasar contigo la eternidad" dijo Asia mirándolo con amor

"Yo por mi parte no tengo problema en dejar de ser humana de todas formas ya perdí todo lo que me quedaba" dijo karin bastante triste.

"Entiendo y de verdad lo siento karin-san" dijo issei algo triste por como karin se sentía.

Luego de eso rias paso a convertir a Asia en su alfil y a karin en su ultima Torré

Aunque claro issei no esperar a cierto dúo se peliplatas

"Y este christine es el comedor principal" dijo vali mientras indicaba dicha habitación

"Etto valí-san por que presentas mi casa como si fuera tuya" dijo issei con una gota de sudor en la nuca

"Así que esta es la casa del sekiryuutei he, me gusto el baño termal" dijo un chico con una armadura china y un báculo en su mano

"Em como dije esta es..." pero fue interrumpido nuevamente

"La mansión del sekiryuutei es muy bonita jejeje ahora donde estará mi hermana menor" dijo una pelinegra con orejas de gato y dos colas

"Que es MI mansión" dijo issei con algo de ira

"Vaya biblioteca esta muy completa en fin esta mansión tiene muchos libros sin duda el sekiryuutei tiene buen gusto no es así nii-san" dijo una chica vestida de brujita

"Así es sin duda es una buena mansión" dijo con una sonrisa

El aire alrededor de issei se volvió mas frío de pronto y fuego azul junto a arena se arremolinó alrededor de el.

Matatabi junto a shukaku salieron de issei en su forma diminuta con su respectivo numero de colas

El mangekyou sharingan de issei lucia en todo su esplendor mientras se notaba que tenia unas marcas naranjas alrededor de sus ojos los cuales tenían forma de un sapo

"Shukaku, Matatabi den les una paliza por ignorarme ya que les repetí varias veces" dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y al abrirlos un aura morada lo rodeaba formando el pecho, los brazos y la cabeza del susano perfecto en todo su esplendor "QUE ESTA ES MI MALDITA MANSIÓN" grito con furia mientras valí tragaba saliva y los demás se tensaban hasta que kou hablo en voz alta

"Issei calma no te enojes con mis invitados" dijo kou pero debió medir sus palabras o mejor dicho escoger mejor sus palabras

Issei hizo una cruz con sus dedos y seis clones de sombra con un manto de chacra rojo hicieron aparición y cada uno representando a una bestia con cola

"Comienza a correr kou" dijo issei mientras comenzaba a perseguir a kou por toda su casa

Fin del capítulo


	10. inframundo parte 1

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[compañero] seres sellados hablando

(que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

Podemos ver a issei... Entrenando con un enorme dragón en el inframundo

Este ya tenía un mes entrenando en ese lugar, luego de la persecución en su mansión que terminó con kou partiandole el trasero con relativa facilidad, este decidió que entrenaria más duro para dominar el susanoo ya que este no duro mucho en su batalla contra kou.

En resumen su susanoo solo duro tres minutos y después de eso kou lo golpeó en el estomago y le dijo "hermano ¿sabes que mi nivel de fuerza esta al nivel en el que ddraig se encontraba cuando el estaba vivo y eso es desestimar me demasiado, tienes suerte que encontrará a quien te entrenará estos dos meses issei ya lo conocerás en el inframundo" dijo kou con una sonrisa que prometía dolor y así fue ya que al llegar al inframundo poco pudo ver sobre el mismo ya que el dragón con el que actualmente entrenaba se lo llevó del Castillo gremory tan pronto llegaron.

Issei decidió que entrenaria más duro que antes aunque el combatir a un dragón deseoso de patear traseros no era en si un entrenamiento si no una masacre aunque sentía que su fuerza era cada vez mayor

"vamos larva demoníaca usa esa cosa otra vez aun no lo dominas" dijo tanin mientras le lanzaba una bola inmensa de fuego

"susanoo perfecto" dijo issei invocando al espectral ser etéreo y lanzando un ataque con la espada de el mismo partiendo a la mitad el ataque destruyendo lo por completo solo para ver otra más grande que esa avanzando hacia el "katon, gran aniquilación de fuego" dijo lanzando un mar de llamas que engulleron la bola de fuego acabando con ella

"bien vas mejorando chico yo estoy seguro que lograrás dar mucho en los rating games, por otra parte me impresiona tu nivel de control con el fuego esa Última llamarada lucia como la de un auténtico dragón" dijo tanin con orgullo lo último

"pero aun es insuficiente para hacerle frente a mi hermano aunque si sigo así en un tiempo lograré vencerlo" dijo issei motivado

"escucha bien esto, tu hermano es sin duda el más fuerte portador que ddraig ha tenido y no sólo eso es el único en superar las barreras de su propia sacred gear alcanzando el nivel de ddraig cuando estaba vivo, proeza que ni el hakuryuuko ha hecho y siendo sincero aun no podrías ganarle a ninguno de ellos, pero tu potencial de crecimiento y habilidades hacen de ti un adversario formidable" dijo tanin con seriedad

"entiendo mejorare más y dominare el modo sabio de los seis caminos para poder darle batalla a kou" dijo con determinación mientras se concentraba para acceder al modo sabio de los sapos para acostumbrarse y poder dominar mejor su poder.

Al día siguiente

Issei se encontraba en la mansión del territorio gremory aunque notaba que era mal visto por la servidumbre y los líderes de la casa gremory a el no le importó mientras se preparaba para ir a la reuníon de jóvenes

Se puso su smoking y salió de la habitación encontrándose con kou el cual soltó un silbido de la impresión y le levanto el pulgar

"te vez bien otouto, te queda el traje jejeje" dijo kou mientras asentia

"lo mismo digo aniki, te vez bien aunque esa corbata es fea no pudiste buscar una color vino?" dijo issei mirando a su hermano el cual tenia una corbata amarilla realmente horrible

"¿tu crees? Con razón rias en cuanto me vio se fue a buscar una jajaja " se río aunque el ver como Issei vio el vestido de asia le hizo querer reírse pues la miraba detenidamente y con un sonrojo "tierra llamando a issei" dijo mientras movía su mano frente al rostro de Issei para que este lo mirara

"jejeje rayos se ve hermosa, ¿crees que lograré hacerla feliz un día de estos?" preguntó con mucha duda muy común en issei

"idiota" le contestó kou golpeando la frente de Issei con dos dedos "ya lo haces" dijo con una sonrisa

"gracias aniki" dijo con una sonrisa grande

Luego de la platica de hermanos llegaron las demás chicas haciendo que issei se sonrojara al ver a sus Chicas tan hermosas, este las elogio a todas recibiendo un beso de cada una mientras kou le daba un cumplido a rias sonrojandola en el acto

Tras estar todos listos partieron al lugar de reunión de los jóvenes del inframundo aunque venala gremory le "pidió" a issei no avergonzar a su ama

Al llegar al lugar notaron que un joven de cabello negro y musculoso se acercó a ellos saludando

"hola rias, veo que tienes un nuevo miembro en tu séquito aunque ¿la chica rubia no es de tu séquito cierto?" dijo el joven refiriéndose a Asia quien no era una demonio

"así es sairaog, ella es una de las parejas de mi nuevo peón, el es otsutsuki issei hermano menor de kou" dijo rias al ahora identificado sairaog

"el hermano menor de hyoudou kou?, lamento preguntarte esto pero ¿te exiliaron del clan hyoudou?" dijo sairaog con curiosidad y ligera pena

"yo renuncie al clan y me cambie el apellido, y no te preocupes siempre me odiaron los hyoudou así que no me afecto en nada" dijo el castaño menor

"ya veo aunque por lo que veo ahora te Vez más feliz" dijo sairaog

"así es, tengo muchas personas preciadas que de verdad me aprecian" dijo mientras las chicas miraban a issei muy felices

De pronto la puerta del lugar voló por los aires poniendo el alerta a todos mientras se veía a un tipo que a la distancia se notaba era un imbécil discutir con una chica rubia de lentes

"por eso te digo sheikvara deberías aceptar mi propuesta de hacerte mi perra en la cama, tal vez así quites ese virginal ceño frunci..." fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de kou el cual no se veía nada contento

"callate y duerme un rato, quien quiera problemas ya saben aquí estoy" dijo kou molesto mientras sheikvara le agradecía por ayudarla aunque un leve sonrojo se veía en su rostro pero al notar como rias la miraba mientras se aferraba al brazo de kou le saco una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Después de eso todo marchó con tranquilidad hasta que todos los jóvenes fueron llamados para reunirse con los miembros del consejo, los maou y el líder de los ángeles caídos

Todos dijeron su sueño hasta que le tocó su turno a sona sitri de la cual se rieron, salí estaba por intervenir hasta que Issei hablo

" oh ya veo de esa manera tendrían los rating games más variedad aumentando la cantidad de participantes a lo cuán causaría que el número de fans de los rating games aumentarán y eso se reflejaría en más audiencia y más ganancias, ya veo sin duda sona sitri es una genio creer que ideó algo tan complejo en una idea tan simple ¡diablos! incluso si pienso en los números de las ganancias me hace pensar que sona sitri es una verdadera mujer ambiciosa e inteligente "dijo issei mientras algunos miembros del consejo aplaudían la magnífica idea

Luego de eso sirzechs hizo un anuncio

"hyoudou kou en nombre de los cuatro yondai maou y los miembros del consejo demoníaco te concedo el rango de demonios de clase suprema así como de tus evil piece, felicidades" dijo el maou lucifer con una sonrisa

Fin del capitulo


	11. inframundo parte 2

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[compañero] seres sellados hablando

(que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

"hyoudou kou en nombre de los cuatro yondai maou y los miembros del consejo demoníaco te concedo el rango de demonios de clase suprema así como de tus evil piece, felicidades" dijo el maou lucifer con una sonrisa

Rias se sorprendió por ello pero lo dejo pasar sabia que tarde o temprano su hermano y los miembros del consejo demoníaco lo ascenderían por su enorme poder y popularidad en el inframundo

Kou por su parte si se sorprendió un poco pero no se le hizo tan raro después de todo sabia que pasaría aunque esperaba que fuera después de los rating games

Sin mas fue a recibir sus piezas malignas y a ser felicitado por los maou

Issei era otro caso, se sentía mal por que su hermano ya no estaba en el séquito gremory pero estaba muy feliz de verlo triunfar

Tras pasar un rato se determinaron cuales serían los combates entre los jóvenes demonios

Sitri vs gremory

Agares vs astaroth

Bael vs glasya-labolas

Y el ganador del evento se enfrentaría a kou quien durante el tiempo restante tendría que buscar miembros para su sequito.

Tras todo eso la fiesta continuo hasta que se vio interrumpida por alguien en especifico

"no estoy de acuerdo con esta farsa odin" dijo loki en el aire

"loki esto es por el bien de todos y ya tome una decisión"

"en ese caso deja que escuches uno de mis argumentos" dijo loki invocando a fenrir

"loki" murmuró con tristeza odin

Fenrir miraba a cada invitado hasta que sintió una muy extraña y mala sensación al ver a cierto castaño de ojos rojos, algo en el lo hizo retroceder, ¿como rayos un demonio lo hizo retroceder? El era el dios lobo asesino de dioses ¿y un simple demonio de clase baja lo hizo retroceder? Algo andaba mal, el era algo más que solo lo que dejaba ver pero de algo estaba seguro, sus instintos le gritaban peligro y uno inminente

Loki veía como fenrir miraba al castaño de ojos rojos pero al sentir su aura murmuró hacia el diciendo "es ese ex-hyoudou" sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ajuka beelzebub lo sello junto a fenrir

Tras sellar a loki la fiesta término y la gran mayoría se retiró solo quedando odin, los reyes demonio, rias y su sequito, sona y su sequito, kou junto a vali.

Se discutía quienes irían a combatir contra loki para retenerlo en lo que odin enviaría una réplica del mjolnir con un hechizo avanzado de sellado para sellar a loki por toda la eternidad, solo podían ir diez

Odin ofreció a su escolta para ir mientras que kou junto a vali con kuroka se ofrecieron a ir, rias dijo que issei, kiba, xenovia, koneko, akeno y ella irían

Sona quería ir junto a tsubaki e saji pero ya no había como ir pero vali propuso que Arthur lo llevaría a el, kuroka y kou mientras que los demás irían por medio del círculo mágico hecho por ajuka

Y así fueron a prepararse para la batalla

Issei meditaba en el jardín mientras los demás se preparaban por que de igual forma si necesitaba una de las siete espadas de la neblina solo tenia que invocarla con su sacred gear, este mientras meditaba entro a su sub consciente encontrando a cierta persona frente a él, era indra

"debes tener cuidado issei acabas de perfeccionar el sharingan a su etapa final evita sentir odio o caerás en la maldición del odio de los uchiha como todos mis descendientes lo hicieron e incluso yo" dijo indra con seriedad pero luego sus facciones se relajaron "por lo que veo ya dominas casi por completo el poder de mi hermano ashura eso quiere decir que pronto podrás llegar al poder que mi padre te dejo, el rinnegan" dijo bastante orgulloso

"en enserio" dijo atónito el castaño menor

"así es ya dominas el modo sabio de los sapos y estas empezando a usar el modo sabio de ashura, tal vez pronto despiertes las gudodamas" dijo indra con felicidad

"que bien pronto estaré a la altura" dijo en castaño menor pero eso fue precisamente lo que más molestaba a indra que el se infravalorara

"ya lo estas desde que despertaste el sharingan no te infravalores recuerda que tienes los legados más poderosos de otro mundo aparte según se tu jamás has usado la promoción de evil pieces ¿verdad?" pregunto indra

"ahora que lo mencionas" dijo pensativo para luego abrir los ojos con incredulidad

"parece que ya lo entendiste, bien me retiro cuidate issei te estaré observando desde el más allá" dijo para desvanecerse lentamente

"si" dijo con determinación una que no tenía antes de meditar

Dicho eso salio de su sub consciente pero alguien había observado toda la conversación

"pronto issei, pronto" mientras un destello morado se veía en la profundidad del lugar

Fuera de su sub consciente

Issei se levantó listo para partir a lo que sería una batalla de vida o muerte pero ahora se veía muy determinado

Todos se reunieron en el patio central del Castillo del maou lucifer donde partirán al lugar donde combatirán contra loki, resulta que zeus se había enterado y quería ayudar por lo que envió a su hija athena, odin no sabia que pensar pues zeus siempre rivalizo con el pero al parecer esto de la alianza por la paz entre las facciones lo motivo a dejar de lado las diferencias y rivalidades a favor de la paz

Athena iría con el equipo vali mientras los demás partieron por el círculo mágico.

Al llegar vieron que era un lugar rocoso y solitario donde un sello extraño estaba presente cuando de pronto brillo rompiéndose revelando a loki junto a fenrir y sus hijos

Loki alzó una de sus manos e invoco cinco copias de midgarsömir y a su hija hela acompañada de un ejército de no muertos de todas las razas nórdicas

(hela tiene una maldición en la que la mitad de su rostro esta putrefacto y es horrible a la vista)

Vali junto a los demás apareció al lado del equipo

Loki al ver a athena sonrió "vaya zeus envío a su hija a su perdición" luego miro a kou y vali "los dragones celestiales jajaja tendré el honor de ser el primero en pelear contra los dos y también el de matarlos" dijo en son de burla pero kou solo lo miro con un rostro plano

"eres muy arrogante sabiendo que estoy a la altura del poder de ddraig en sus mejores días aparte el hakuryuuko de esta generación no se queda atrás de hecho esta a mi par" dijo kou con una media sonrisa

"veremos si es cierto mortal" dijo loki "fenrir, hati, skoll maten a los mortales que acompañan al sekiryuutei. Hela encargarte de athena, clones de mi hijo derroten a esa valkiria y ayuden a fenrir" ordenó loki luego miro con burla a los dragones celestiales "yo me encargaré de ustedes dos"

Issei miro a fenrir mientras este lo miraba a el detenidamente, algo les decía a los dos que tuvieran cuidado con su adversario pero más que nada en fenrir, sus instintos gritaban que huyera del lugar

"promoción reina" grito issei

Ignorando sus sentidos este se lanzó hacia issei mientras sus hijos peleaban con los demás del grupo gremory junto a los tres sitri

Rossweise se veía en problemas pues cinco copias del midgarsömir eran mucho para ella aunque luego un rayo golpeo a uno de ellos revelando al Angel caído de nivel cadre baraquiel acompañado de tanin quienes saltaron al combate contra las cinco copias

Loki logró esquivar a kou por muy poco mientras que vali lo golpeo en la espalda pero este lo atravesó de lado a lado como a un fantasma

"vaya ilusión mediocre loki" dijo vali golpeando a su espalda con una patada giratoria dándole a loki en la cara mientras este maldecia para luego sonreír y volver a desaparecer

Hela combatía contra athena la cual intentaba persuadirla

"hela no creas en loki tu maldición el no la piensa curar, nosotros podemos ayudarte y buscar una solución a esto" decía athena la diosa de la sabiduría, la guerra y la muerte

"no te creo el dijo que solo la sangre de los dos dragones celestiales podría curar mi maldición"dijo hela molesta

Issei esquiva por poco un ataque de fenrir por lo que sin mas recurrió al susanoo perfecto y al modo ashura para poder hacerle frente al enorme lobo mientras hati e skoll atacaban por los lados este observó como loki miro a donde estaba akeno derrotando a un gran número de no muertos y este lanzó un gran ataque

Intento moverse pero skoll medio una de las piernas del susanoo mientras hati embestia su pecho haciéndolo retroceder mientras issei intentaba ayudar a akeno

Baraquiel recibió el ataque perforando su pecho justo frente a akeno quien grito de horror al ver a su padre morir frente a ella

Issei logró quitarse de encima a hati e skoll para socorrer a baraquiel pero al ver que inevitablemente murió uso el izanagi para volverlo a la vida pero bastó ese segundo para que un desconocido lo apuñalara en el hombro y fenrir lo mordiera del vientre

Issei voló por el aire estrellándose contra el frío suelo mientras se desangraba

Kou al ver esto se enfureció su poder empezó a aumentar demasiado mientras ignoraba los gritos desesperados de ddraig para que no usará la juggernaut drive

Rias estaba enfurecida, su joven peón había sido herido fatalmente frente a sus narices

Akeno estaba en shock mientras su padre no se explicaba como es que seguía vivo

Los líderes que estaban viendo el enfrentamiento a través de un círculo mágico quedaron pasmados por la muerte del joven castaño

De pronto el cuerpo del castaño desapareció y reapareció de pie a 2 metros de donde había muerto

Koneko sintió el aumento de chacra tan repentino

Issei cerro los ojos mientras fenrir se abalanzó hacia el, fenrir sintió que cometió una enorme estupidez al sentir como cada fibra de su ser gritaba que huyera pero ya era tarde

Lentamente abría sus ojos mientras pronunciaba solo un par de palabras

"Shinra Tensei" dijo mientras abría sus ojos los cuales ahora eran morados con anillos

Fenrir salio disparado a gran velocidad hacia atrás tan pronto se dijo ese par de palabras

Issei miro como hati e skoll se lanzaron hacia el

"Banshō Ten'in" dijo mientras alzaba sus manos en dirección al par de lobos y barras negras salían de sus manos

El par de lobos término con una barra cada uno en el estomago y luego a gran velocidad issei clavo varios de esas barras pero más pequeñas en el cuerpo del par quitando la barra grande de sus vientres mientras el rinnegan ahora se reflejaba en sus ojos

Estos se lanzaron contra fenrir quien apenas se recuperaba de el misterioso ataque logrando morder lo en los costados dejándolo inmóvil, issei ya estaba cerca de ellos cuando uso uno de esas barras y la clavo en una de las orejas de fenrir quien solo atinó a aullar de dolor mientras issei clavaba más de esas barras en su cuerpo hasta que el rinnegan se reflejo en los ojos de fenrir

Cabe decir que todos miraban esto impactados, issei comenzó a flotar cuando al lado de kou apareció en un círculo mágico la copia del miöjnir el cual issei al verlo alzó su mano a el "Banshō Ten'in" dijo atrayendo hacia el la copia del miöjnir mientras lanzaba una pequeña cantidad de chacra raiton al cielo

"aun con tu aumento de poder sigues siendo un mísero mortal nunca estarás a la altura de Thor y solo el puede usar ese martillo como si fuera el original" dijo mientras aparecían miles de copias de el pero de pronto el cielo del inframundo comenzó a nublar mientras rayos comenzaron a escucharse en el cielo

Issei elevó el enorme martillo al cielo en dirección a un lugar donde no habían copias de loki "ni a mis ojos sharingan ni a estos ojos puedes engañar con tus ilusiones baratas loki" luego bajo rápidamente el martillo sin moverse de su lugar diciendo "raiton: Kirin" del cielo un enorme dragón hecho de rayos cayó del cielo directo al verdadero loki

Issei no desaprovechó mientras lanzaba un poderoso golpe con el martillo infundido con chacra raiton

Loki cayó víctima de su propia mente engañosa y grito en pánico "THOR MALDITO" mientras era impactado por el martillo electrocutandolo y sellando lo

Issei luego paso a mirar una roca a lo lejos y alzó su mano hacia ella "Banshō Ten'in" dijo atrayendo a quien se escondía detrás de la roca siendo este quien lo atacó hiriendo lo en el hombro

El encapuchado término con su cuello en las manos de issei mientras este dijo

"satoru primo veo que los hyoudou tienen o muchos pantalones o son realmente estupidos"dijo issei con calma mientras los tres lobos los rodeaban

Hela miraba todo en desventaja pues entre el cadre, la valkiria y el ex rey dragón habían acabado con las copias de midgarsömir, sus ejércitos estaban casi diezmados pero athena aun la trataba de convencer sus pensamientos fueron cortados tras escuchar un grito

"callate tu maldito traidor nos mentiste a todos todo este tiempo, nos escondiste ese poder que tenias haciéndonos creer que eras alguien débil" dijo satoru en ira

"te equivocas los dos les mentimos a todos mi querido Orange" dijo issei confundiendo lo "kotoamatsukami" satoru cambio de pronto su semblante por otro en una sonrisa confidente

"tienes razón issei-san yo Orange volveré al clan hyoudou para seguirlos espiando" dijo satoru haciendo una reverencia antes de irse en un círculo mágico

Hela vio esto y quedo impactada luego sintió la mirada de issei

"solo tu quedas" pero luego la miro a detalle "que patética ilusión ¿por que la mantienes?" dijo el castaño dejando a todos incluida ella intrigados

"de que hablas, esto es una maldición que tengo desde pequeña esta aberración que portare toda mi vida" dijo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

"es una patética ilusión nada más" dijo issei haciendo un signo con su mano "kai" tan pronto dijo eso la putrefacción en el rostro de hela desapareció y esta al sentir un cambio en ella apareció un pequeño espejo de mano en un círculo mágico

Tras ver que no había putrefacción hizo lo que cualquier persona haría, lloro desconsolada mientras athena le abrazo para calmarla

Issei al mirar como akeno revisaba a su padre mientras Lloraba pidiendo que nunca la dejará sola, que nunca se fuera como su madre dejo este mundo a issei se le ocurrió algo y viendo a una no muerta la atrajo con su banshō ten'in e hizo unas posiciones de manos

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" dijo para que la no muerta fuera envuelta en una especie de papel y luego en su lugar hubiera una pelinegra muy parecida a akeno

"shuri" dijo en un susurro baraquiel mientras lágrimas caían en sus mejillas

"okasa" dijo akeno en shock

"aun no termino" dijo issei "rinne tensei" dicho eso los ojos de shuri tomaron el color normal y su cuerpo estaba ahora completamente vivo

No bastó más que un instante para que baraquiel y akeno la abrazaran con fuerza y ambos lloraban mientras baraquiel decía que la perdonará por llegar tarde pero ella solo atinó a abrazar al dúo y decir que ahora estarían juntos

Kou estaba impactado mientras veía como el ejército de no muertos desaparecían en círculos mágico

Vali miro a issei directamente, si el revivió a la madre de akeno tal vez...

Hela se alejo un poco de athena mientras se acercaba a issei hasta que estuvo a su lado

Issei la miro un instante para que sus ojos se abrieran en incredulidad

Hela lo estaba besando, akeno lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras le agradecía por revivir a su madre

Vali se acercó a una bestial velocidad y se paro frente a issei y lo miro detenidamente

"Si puedes ver mis Recuerdos con solo mirarme a los ojos te lo pido revive a mi madre porfavor otsutsuki issei" dijo el peliplatino

Issei lo miro por un segundo y luego miro a hela quien lo abrazaba de la cintura

"dame una no muerta" no pidió si no mas bien exigió, esta ni corta ni perezosa invoco a una por medio de un círculo mágico, issei hizo unas posiciones de manos y dijo "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" tras eso y al igual que con shuri la no muerta fue envuelta en papeles hasta formar a una pelinegra de ojos azules quien miraba a vali con curiosidad "rinne tensei" dijo issei haciendo que esta volviera a la vida "listo hakuryuuko tu madre esta de vuelta" tras eso issei se dio la media vuelta desapareciendo en un círculo mágico dejando a todos preocupados en especial a kou aunque luego sonrió

"así que es hoy ototouto" dijo mirando el paisaje "descansen en paz" dijo otra caminar hacia rias mientras todo veían a vali llorar en brazos de su madre

Ciudad de kuoh 12 pm

Llamas vivas ardían mientras varios cadáveres se veían en el lugar

Issei tenia en su mano a su recién difunta madre quien sin mas la tiro al suelo con Una mirada vacía

"maldito monstruo, satoru matalo" grito hyoudou gorou

"no lo hará o no es así mi querido Orange" dijo issei mientras satoru llego a su lado

"así es issei-sama, ya resguarde a los menores en lo que kou-sama llega para tomar su cargo como heredero de los hyoudou" dijo satoru

"bien, algunas últimas palabras gorou" dijo issei mientras gorou solo lo miraba con ira

"te veré en el infierno" dijo el castaño mayor con sarna

"no tu estarás en el infierno, amaterasu" dijo haciendo arder al castaño en llamas negras y profundas como en esa noche de luna llena tan brillante mientras los gritos finales de gorou cesaban

"ahora solo falta tomar mi lugar como heredero" dijo cierto castaño al lado de issei

"así es hermano"

Fin del capitulo


	12. consecuencias

vamos" persona normal hablando

[compañero] seres sellados hablando

(que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

Podemos ver a issei frente a los miembros del consejo de ancianos, los maou y detrás de él al sequito gremory, a kou y al equipo de vali mirando con atención lo que sucedía frente a ellos"

"otsutsuki issei se te acusa de masacrar a todos los adultos del clan hyoudou y no sólo eso si no de manipular la mente de todos los jóvenes de un clan humano, tienes algo que decir" dijo uno de los miembros del concejo de ancianos

"merecían algo miles de veces peor" declaró issei mientras su rinnegan brillaba peligrosamente

"entiendes que tu falta tiene severas consecuencias" dijo el anciano con seriedad y molestia

"obviamente" declaró con una actitud fría e indiferente

"entonces sabes lo que diremos aho..." no termino de decirlo pues kou apareció frente a él con su boosted gear y un dragón shoot apunto de ser disparado

"las siguientes palabras que digas piénsalas detenidamente, ya he aniquilado medio consejo una vez... No me obliges a hacerlo nuevamente" dijo kou con una Mirada realmente sería y molesta que demostraban que no bromeaba ni mentía en absoluto

"detente kou, no hace falta que te metas" dijo issei de forma fría

Kou se quedó pasmado y lentamente se retiró a su anterior lugar con tristeza y una muy profunda

"no hay escusas ni influencias que te salven, otsutsuki issei se te condena a muerte mediante extracción de tus evil pieces, alguna última petición" dijo el anciano con seriedad

"que tal" dijo issei mientras estiraba su mano "esto" dijo dejando caer una pieza de peón roja la cual cayó al piso "hasta nunca" dijo dándose media vuelta "adiós gremory" dijo yéndose del lugar usando el kamui

El tiempo se detuvo en la sala, el silencio reino en el lugar, miradas incrédulas, desesperación de varias personas, la furia de otras, indiferencia de algunos otros más, la pena de un hermano y el dolor de sus amadas

"I. Issei...san" dijo Asia en lágrimas mientas veía fijamente el lugar donde el amor de su vida estuvo por última vez

[tranquilo kou entrarás en...] ddraig fue callado por un grito en furia de kou mientras golpeaba el suelo creando un enorme cráter

"no me digas que hacer en este momento, ddraig" dijo kou con una expresión de ira una muy grande tanto como el amor fraternal a su querido hermano menor

"vaya mierda la que ha pasado" dijo azazel tomándose la sien con su brazo izquierdo "si lo que nos contó en la reunión de las facciones es cierto... Es el demonio renegado más poderoso que ha habido después de rizevim, no incluso me atrevo a decir que solo hay unos cuantos que pueden hacerle frente"

"a todos le afecta de diferentes maneras pero solo hay 8 personas que hoy fueron destruidas con esto" dijo sirzechs mirando con tristeza como kou Lloraba en brazos de rias mientras asia era abrazada por irina akeno, koneko, xenovia, Burent y Ravel mientras lloraban desconsoladas

Los miembros del consejo en su mayoría tenían una expresión de ira en su mirada mientras mirában el peón en la mano de rias, ese renegado se atrevió a retirarse esa pieza con la que lo podían matar y peor aún escapó sin ningúna dificultad

Mundo humano residencia otsutsuki

Este caminaba por su mansión en el mundo humano mientras tomaba a las siete espadas de la neblina y las almacenaba en un sello de fuinjutsu y runas nórdicas las cuales se las enseño hela quien era acompañada por su fiel mascota garm el terrible sabueso guardián de el helheim y el niflheim.

Cabe decir que fenrir, skoll y hati estaban al lado de issei con los ojos del rinnegan reflejados en los suyos

"entonces irás de viaje"dijo hela

"así es iré a sacar la basura" dijo el castaño

"si necesita donde quedarse a dormir siempre tendrás un buen lugar en helheim, allí ni odin iría" dijo hela mirándolo a los ojos

"tomaré tu palabra" dijo secamente "hasta luego, hela" dijo para irse en un vórtice

"no entiendo como lo hace, pero es increíble" dijo con una sonrisa pero miro su mano y tembló, sin duda nunca olvidaría como arranco la pieza maligna con su mano desnuda del pecho de su amado castaño matando lo, esa sensación de su sangre corriendo por su mano y la mirada muerta de issei para que este solo desapareciera y reaparecerá frente a él con un ojo ciego que luego fue remplazado por otro de esos ojos rojos tan misteriosos para ella

"bien vámonos garm" dijo hela mientras el perro se paro a su lado mientras se iban del lugar en un círculo mágico

Dos meses después

Asia se encontraba atada en una clase de extraño dispositivo mientras un pelinegro estaba tirado en el suelo algo golpeado

"si muero ese dispositivo se activará matando nos a todos jajaja" decía el joven

"diodora astaroth eres un malnacido, unirte a la khaos brigade ¿y todo para que?" dijo rias bastante molesta mientras kou destruía el dispositivo con solo usar sus manos desnudas

"destruyó un dispositivo creado por una longinus, ¡con solo sus manos!" dijo diodora

"hasta el día que el vuelva con nosotros protegere a todas sus amadas" dijo el castaño oji-miel

"kou-nii San ¿puedo rezar un poco?" dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba unos metros de todos

(ojala un día de estos podamos estar juntos...issei) rezo la rubia pero fue envuelta repentinamente por un pilar de luz y después... Nada no había rastro de ella

(cu...ñada) pensó kou en shock

"una demonio rezando le a dios que asco" dijo un demonio castaño

"shalba ayúdame, si los viejos y los actuales maou se unen podemos vencer al..." callo tras ser impactado por un ataque de el mismo shalba

"eres un inútil diodora así que muere y bien ahora es tu turno hermana del falso maou" dijo shalba mientras kou lentamente se comenzaba a salir de su shock

"¿donde esta Asia?, ne Asia deja de jugar debes esperar a mi hermano" dijo kou en pánico

"¿eres un tonto o que sekiryuutei?, acaso no es obvio, esta muerta la envié a la brecha dimensiónal ahora mismo debe estar siendo aplastada por el mismo espacio-tiempo" dijo shalba en burla

Todo el aire del lugar se hizo pesado y bajo varios grados y luego

Una enorme explosión de poder provino de kou

[tu demonio te llamas shalba] dijo ddraig desde la boosted gear llamando la atención de el mencionado [has cometido el peor error de tu...] sus palabras murieron cuando un simple par de palabras sonó en la habitación

"Banshō Ten'in" y shalba voló hasta la mano de cierto castaño que creían muerto el cual portaba el rinnegan

"p...padre que haces aquí" dijo kou en shock "¡¡DEBERIAS ESTAR MAS QUE MUERTO MALDITO!!" grito en ira

"yo soy uno de los caminos de la verdad, tendoú" dijo el castaño con el rinnegan mientras lanzaba a shalba a donde estaba el cadáver de diodora mientras tocaba el suelo "Kuchiyose no jutsu" y tras un poco de humo salieron otros cinco más y uno era el tan querido castaño con cierta rubia la cual Lloraba en sus brazos

"Chikushōdō, matarlos" dijo issei mientras fenrir caminaba hasta shalba y de un simple mordisco le devoró la mitad de su cuerpo mientras este se desaparecía y reaparecia en el mismo lugar "izanagi, ni que fuera tan fácil morir para ti, recibe tu castigo MORTAL" declaró mientras los demás caminos caminaban hacia shalba quien intento huir pero quedo inmóvil mirando una sombra debajo de el "camino Shuradō demuestra le las ocho puertas internas y tu llamas de la juventud" dijo para que el de vestimenta verde y cabello negro en forma de tazón avanzará hacia shalba

"yosh te mostraré las verdaderas llamas de la juventud kaimon-kai" dijo y tras eso a una segadora velocidad golpeo a shalba en la cara "Kyūmon-kai, seimon-kai" tras eso su piel se volvió roja y se resaltaron sus venas mientras avanzaba a grandes velocidadades y lo impactada aun más fuerte dejándolo a shalba muy herido "Shōmon-kai, tomon-kai" tras esto una aura de chacra verdoso comenzó a liberarse de su cuerpo mientras este golpeaba con ferocidad a shalba en un combo de patadas y puñetazos "kaimon-kai, Kyōmon-kai" tras esto el aura de chacra se volvió azul y sus golpes parecían incendiarse al parecer issei usaba el izanagi varias veces por que shalba moría en repetidas ocasiones por las graves heridas que Recibía del camino Shuradō "shimon-kai" tras eso su aura de chacra era roja y sus golpes evaporan la sangre del mismo shalba quien buscaba por cualquier medio huir pero le era imposible

"suficiente Shuradō ya demostraste lo que las llamadas de la juventud pueden hacer" dijo issei mientras shalba estaba en el aire, tras eso el brazo derecho de issei se convirtió en un cañón "muere" tras eso disparo un haz de energía gigantesco

"te maldigo, hermano del sekiryuutei" grito shalba mientras era consumido por el ataque desapareciendo

"se termino" dijo issei pero luego noto la presencia de la misma pequeña loli gótica que le entregó a Karin en la reunión de las facciones la misma ophis ouroboros, esta miraba al camino Shuradō con interés

"parte de tu alma es alguien más pero tu cuerpo no está vivo ¿como es posible?" pregunto ophis con curiosidad

"es difícil de explicar, para resumir trajeron mi alma a un contenedor vivo y usaron un jutsu llamado edo tensei pero le agregaron estas barras de chacra y me volvieron un camino de la verdad o algo así pero lo mejor de todo, AHORA MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN CON MAS FUERZA QUE NUNCA" grito el sujeto con ¿llamas en los ojos? "a por cierto soy Maito Gai" dijo mientras sonreía y un brillo aparecía en sus dientes

"yo soy ophis ouroboros" dijo la loli gótica "¿que son las llamas de la juventud?" dijo esta con duda

Y así maito Gai le explicaba que eran las llamas de la juventud pero issei miraba que llegaban los líderes hasta que ophis se paro al lado de kou

"por fin viene el odioso rojo" dijo ophis mirando al cielo donde la enorme bestia salía una fisura en el espacio saliendo imponente

"el gran rojo he, algún día lo derrotare" dijo vali mirándolo

"eso si no me adelanto yo" dijo kou

"de que hablan definitivamente yo seré quien lo derrote" dijo issei entre los dos mientras Gai seguía con su explicación de las llamas de la juventud

"hasta luego kou nos vemos" dijo dándose la vuelta "nos vemos luego chicas" dijo con una sonrisa pero antes de irse sirzechs hablo

"otsutsuki issei, en este momento eres considerado un demonio renegado pero quiero saber algo, ¿eres el responsable de los ataques hacia la khaos brigade?" pregunto el pelirrojo

"así es, yo solo saco la basura a su lugar y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que la khaos brigade desaparezca para siempre"

"incluso ¿me derrotadas?" pregunto ophis monótonamente

"tal vez lo haga pero si decides otro camino... Te perdonare" dijo el castaño

Ophis solo sonrió aunque su sonrisa era una notablemente falsa ya que esta se notaba no sabia expresarse y simplemente se fue del lugar

"Me retiro pero antes Banshō Ten'in" dijo apuntando a Asia quien voló hacia el para terminar en sus brazos "te amo Asia" tras eso la beso y luego volvió a usar la misma habilidad en irina y xenovia para besarlas también luego fueron koneko y akeno " ojala estuvieran Ravel y Burent, saludenlas por mi" tras eso se fue usando el kamui

Mundo humano - kioto

Issei apareció en un hotel donde se estaba quedando miro hacia el oriente y dijo "así que también aquí he"

Fin del capitulo


	13. Danza De Nueve Colas

vamos" persona normal hablando

[compañero] seres sellados hablando

(que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

" **Bijus hablando** "

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

Era de día en la ciudad de kioto, las personas caminaban por tan bella, pero no todo era arco iris y nubes rosas para la pequeña kunou pues su amada madre fue secuestrada por un grupo desconocido y no tenían forma de encontrarla pero aun así ella no se rendiría, entonces sintió el poder que emanaba el sujeto de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana pasar por el tori del templó, esta se decidió en confrontarlo

"Tu no eres de kioto ¿quien eres?, ¿en donde esta mi madre?" exigió la pequeña kitsune

Issei solo la miro con detenimiento, una niña de cabellos rubios y vestida de hime miko, con orejas de zorro y ... Nueve colas en su espalda, este de decidió por responderle

"No soy de kioto yo vengo de kuoh, Soy otsusuki issei, y no se donde esta tu mamá pero estoy dispuesto a ayudarte em..." dijo tranquilo el castaño

"Encerio me ayudarias gracias, etto Soy kunou una youkai kitsune, una kyubi no youko" dijo ella con pena lo último

En ese momento varios guardias youkai se pararon a sus lados franqueándola mientras se preparaban para atacar al posible intruso

"¿Que deseas de la princesa kunou?¿donde esta yasaka-sama? Habla ahora o perece" dijo uno de ellos el cual era un oni rojo con un mazo grande en sus manos

"Detente, el acaba de ofrecerme su ayuda para encontrar a mi madre" dijo kunou

"No podemos confiar en el princesa es claro que es un forastero" recalco el oni

"Mientras hablabas mal de mi comencé a rastrear una firma de chacra idéntica a la de ella y esta en el castillo nijou sin embargo sea lo que sea que sus secuestradores quieren actuarán esta noche y tengo un mal presentimiento" dijo el castaño en modo sabio sapo para luego mirar a kunou "traeré a tu madre a salvo es una promesa" dijo con una sonrisa cálida

"No lo escuche princesa puede ser una trampa" dijo el oni

"Silenció, ¿puedo ir contigo?" dijo la pequeña hime miko

"Por mi no hay problema" dijo el castaño mientras se daba la media vuelta hacia fuera del templo y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida acompañado de la hime miko y los guardias de esta

Kurama no sabia que pensar de esto ya que el era el bijuu de nueve colas el poderoso kyubi no youko aunque odiara que lo llamaran así pero al lado de issei se hallaba una kyubi también así que no sabia que pensar al respectó.

Mientras caminaban por la ciudad una neblina apareció alrededor de ellos, issei activo su sharingan instintivamente y miro a quienes se hallaban frente a ellos

"Dimension lost: una de las trece longinus, he escuchado de su actual y patético portador georg Faust" dijo Issei con desagrado luego posó su mirada en el niño del grupo "annihilation maker, una longinus bastante peligrosa en manos equivocadas más aún en un mocoso como tú Leonardo, Blade blacksmith también es inútil no puede darme pelea aún con todo tu poder Jeanne, Variant detonation sin duda inútil ante mi camino ashura Heracles, twice critical aún en tu balance breaker no eres rival para mí te derrotaria con un kage bunshin aún si usas tus espadas demoniacas, Gram y su poder dragón slayer es inefectiva conmigo, balmung no es rival para cualquier jutsu futon, notung es una mala broma para mí Sharingan o mi byakugan, tyrfing no es rival para cualquier espada de la neblina, dáinsleif es similar a un jutsu del elemento hyoton, no tienes nada con que enfrentarme. El último y más peligroso pero igual de inefectivo el True Longinus y su portador actual Cao Cao, tu balance breaker y tus habilidades físicas son el problema pero es inútil si uso el camino Tendo, ahora lo preguntaré ¿Que hace una facción tan problemática como la facción de los héroes en kioto?" Dijo Issei aburrido

"Tu eres ese que llaman "el nuevo dios de los seis caminos" vaya broma aunque tengo curiosidad por tu fuerza y tus habilidades pero sobre todo por cómo conseguiste ese conocimiento de nosotros" dijo Cao cao

"Fácilmente con mi camino humano aunque debo decir que matar para conseguir información es molestó aunque mi tsukuyomi es más efectivo si se tratase de tortura " dijo el castaño con calma

"¿Ustedes secuestraron a mi madre? ¿Que pretenden hacer con ella?" Pregunto kunou

"Tu madre tendrá que ayudar en nuestro experimento" dijo Cao cao con una sonrisa

"¿Un experimento?" Dijo incrédula kunou

"Pero antes de eso quisiera medir fuerzas con ese tal dios de los seis caminos" dijo con una mirada retadora

"Si deseas morir el suicidio es una opción viable, toma un poco de cloro o cuelgate con tus propias entrañas" dijo despectivamente Issei mientras activaba su Rinnegan "devuelve a su madre"

"Tendrás que hacerlo por la fuerza" dijo con seriedad " Leonardo crea monstruos demoníacos anti magia" tras eso varios monstruos extraños hicieron aparición

En el espacio mental de issei

Shukaku junto a matatabi se veían fijamente para asentir y mirar a los demás los cuales al parecer estaban de acuerdo con su idea aunque kurama se hallaba en conflicto

Fuera del espacio mental de issei

Issei se preparaba para destruir con un shinra tensei a los anti monstruos cuando sintió como un remolino de arena comenzaba a salir de su espalda y esta comenzaba a elevarlo junto a kunou y sus guardias, lentamente esta tomaba forma de un mapache o mejor dicho tanuki de arena con detalles negros en este

" **ES HORA DE PELEAR, YO SHUKAKU EL BIJU DE UNA COLA EN ESCENA, EL PODEROSO ICHIBI ENTRA EN ACCIÓN** " grito shukaku con bastante poder mientras los monstruos anti magia lo atacaban sin siquiera hacerle el más mínimo daño " **SIENTAN MI PODER, ATAUD DE ARENA** " los monstruos fueron aprisionados en arena " **ENTIERRO DE ARENAAA** " grito shukaku con mucha fuerza y emoción mientras sangre obscura mojaba la arena y esta caía donde estaban antes cao cao y compañía quienes abandonaron el lugar al ver a shukaku en su máxima expresión

Kunou estaba muy impresionada y mas al ver que estaba en la cabeza de tan colosal bestia la cual salio de issei, sin duda estaba muy emocionada y sentía que ahora si podrían rescatar a su querida madre

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando tras un vórtice estraño fueron absorbidos para aparecer frente al castillo nijou donde estaban los miembros de la facción de los héroes y algunas colosales bestias creadas con annihilation maker forzando la sacred gear de leonardo con hechizos de georg que se esforzaba por crear con ayuda de leonardo nueve bestias enormes mientras yasaka en una especie de transe estaba detrás de cao cao

Sin embargo nada los esperaría para lo que verían, de la espalda de issei una llamarada azul salio de este mientras crecía hasta estar del tamaño del shukaku tomando forma de una gata azul de dos colas... Una nekomata, luego agua se arremolinó de la espalda de issei y al lado de la gata azul se empezó a formar un caparazón donde una colosal tortuga de tres colas se formo, enseguida lava se formaba y al lado del enorme mapache de arena y tomaba la forma de un gorila rojo de cuatro colas.

Uno a uno los bijus salían de issei a excepción de kurama quien aun se mantenía dentro de el o eso era hasta que

"Georg usa a yasaka ahora" ordeno cao cao

En ese momento yasaka lanza un grito y lentamente se convierte en su forma de nueve colas mientras los demás bijus luchan con las creaciones del annihilation maker, entonces sucedió

Mucho chacra rojo salio de issei mientras levemente tomaba la forma de un colosal zorro de nueve colas el cual era mucho mas grande que yasaka e incluso los demás bijus

" **Yo me haré cargo de la kyubi nadie interfiera** " dijo kurama con seriedad para luego mirar a kunou " **ayudare a tu mamá pequeña** " dijo con una sonrisa para saltar hacia yasaka comenzando a pelear con ella.

"¿Que son esas criaturas? ¿Como demonios salieron de tu cuerpo?" pregunto cao cao con verdadera duda y hasta cierto punto preocupación

Issei salto de la cabeza de shukaku dejándole encargada a kunou la cual miraba la batalla de los dos kyubi

"Son los poderoso bijus o bestias con cola y son seres tan poderosos como un rey dragón, son shukaku el espíritu de las arenas el ichibi, ella es matatabi la nekomata espectral del fuego azul la nibi, isobu la tortuga gigante de tres colas el sanbi, son goku el rey de los monos sabios el yonbi, kokuo la yegua delfín ama del vapor la gobi, saiken la babosa colosal el rokubi, choumei el escarabajo rinoceronte también conocido como el siete de la suerte choumei es el nanabi, gyuki el pulpo toro también conocido como el hachibi y amigo de killer bee, y por último kurama el poderoso kyubi no yoko la el zorro de las nueve colas y como puedes ver es el VERDADERO kyubi" dijo issei

Luego de eso miró la batalla de kurama vs yasaka viendo como esta estaba siendo sujetada por las colas de kurama y luego su frente era tocada por dos dedos de kurama haciendo reaccionar a yasaka sacándola de su trance, paso su vista a heracles.

"¿Y bien? ¿acaso tienen miedo?" pregunto issei mientras Heracles se lanzo hacia el gritando

"No nos subestimes" dicho eso uso un par de misiles en sus puños para atacar a issei generando una cortina de humo mientras Heracles sonreía con arrogancia pero su sonrisa cayo tan pronto se disipo el humo mostrando a issei cruzado de brazos con un poco de hollín en su hombro, tranquilamente se sacudió su hombro limpiándolo para pasar a mirar a Heracles

"Me ensuciaste un poco ahora pagalo" dicho eso extendió su mano hacia Heracles y dijo "shinra tensei"

Heracles salio despedido a una colosal velocidad hacia el castillo nijou destruyéndolo en el acto

Issei vio como jeanne se lanzo hacia el con una espada en mano por lo que con su sacred gear invoco a la kubikiribocho y destruyó con simpleza la espada de jeanne y logrando derribar la con la parte plana de la espada para sacar una barra de chacra empalándola en el suelo mientras usaba su camino preta para dejarla sin fuerzas y luego usar el camino humano sacando su sacred gear y matándola en el acto

Con furia sigfried se lanzo hacia issei con balmung en mano mientras sus otras espadas estaban en sus brazos de su balance breaker pero poco duro antes de estrellarse con el suelo tras issei mover su mano al suelo y luego decir "amaterasu" tras eso grito agónico en llamas mientras moría

Issei poso su mirada en leonardo y extendió su mano hacia el y hacia georg para decir "Banshō Ten'in" atrayendo al par de usuarios de longinus y tomarlos del cuello para posteriormente extraer sus sacred gear con su camino humano matándolos en el acto y usando el amaterasu para quemar sus cuerpos junto al de jeanne.

Cao cao miraba esto en shock, solo habían pasado 30 segundos y sus compañeros habían sido asesinados sin mas

La ira lo inundo y se lanzo a issei con su sacred gear en mano atacándolo con todo solo para pasarlo de largo sin mas entro en balance breaker

"True longinus balance breaker, Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine"

Tras eso siete esferas negras se formaron detrás de el flotando similares a una gudodamas

Issei no se quedó atrás entrando en el modo de los seis caminos y apareciendo nueve magatamas en su cuello y nueve gudodamas flotando en su espalda

"Atsuna ratana" dijo cao cao para desaparecer y reaparecer frente a issei y atacarlo con su lanza atravezandolo en el vientre pero otra vez solo paso atravez de el

"Un poder muy similar al Hiraishin no jutsu he pero sigue siendo nada recibe esto" dijo issei mientras su brazo se transformaba en un cañón de chacra y disparaba un haz de energía enteramente hecho de chacra

Cao cao sonrió al ver el ataque dirigirse a el por lo que una de sus esferas apareció frente a el para decir

"Mala ratana" y el haz se dirigió a issei quien simplemente uso su camino preta absorbiendo el ataque para luego mirar a los ojos de cao cao

"Tsukuyomi"

La luna resplandia roja como la sangre con el sharingan reflejada en esta, el lugar estaba desolado completamente y no había rastro de nadie salvo el mismo, cao cao estaba preocupado realmente

"En este mundo yo soy dios, tres segundos son 72 horas" tras escuchar eso vio a issei con la true longinus en mano y a si mismo atado en una cruz

Fue torturado con su propia arma una y otra vez hasta que issei clavo la punta de su propia lanza en su ojo izquierdo.

Para yasaka fueron solo tres segundos cuando vio desplomarse en el suelo a su anterior secuestrador, ahora ella se encontraba al lado de su hija en su forma humana a un lado De la para izquierda de kurama observando a cao cao gritar de dolor por su ojo izquierdo el cual sangraba para ver como un sangrante globo ocular estaba en mano de issei

"Vive con ese miedo por haber cometido este horrible pecado como el que has hecho cao cao, largo" dicho eso cao cao fue teletrasportado por la niebla del dimensión lost que ahora estaba en issei

Pronto el castaño fue jalado hacia su espacio mental

Espacio mental de issei

Hagoromo se hallaba frente de issei el cual lo miraba directo a los ojos para decirle

"Hay un favor que he de pedirte issei, crea les unos cuerpos sin alma a mis hijos y sellalos en cada uno y dejales vivir en este lugar" dijo hagoromo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa

"Hecho pero les diré que fue petición tuya, nos vemos luego jiji" tras eso issei desapareció de su espacio mental

De vuelta en el exterior

Issei miro hacia los bijus y les dijo

"Su padre saluda y dice que les de un cuerpo humano físico y los deje aquí en kyoto así que como desean lucir" dijo issei

" **YO QUIERO LUCIR COMO GARAA PERO CON EL CABELLO COLOR ARENA** " grito shukaku

" **Yo quiero ser igual a yugito pero de cabello azul y ojos como los mios** " dijo matatabi

"Conozco una raza que se asemeja a ti y ya tengo una idea de como hacerlo.. Y tu isobu" dijo issei

" **Da igual como aunque ser igual a yagura pero mas alto** " dijo el bijus

" **Yo quiero ser idéntico a roshi** " dijo son

" **Yo prefiero tener un cuerpo idéntico al mio pero mas pequeño, ¿se puede?** " dijo kokuo

Issei asintió y miro a saiken quien dijo

" **Yo deseo ser igual a utakata** " dijo con entusiasmo

" **Yo igual a fu** " dijo choumei

" **Yo a killer bee ya siento que me hace falta su pesimo rap** " dijo gyuki

Issei poso su mirada en kurama y este solo asintió sabiendo lo que issei tenia en mente mas qué nada al ver como kunou abrazaba su pata

"Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu" tras eso nueve cuerpos estaban en el suelo, vivos pero vacíos de cualquier alma

Issei prosiguió por sellarlos uno por uno hasta que llego a kurama

"Te deseo la mayor de las bendiciones kurama" dijo issei para sellarlo en el que seria su nuevo cuerpo tras finalizar los miro directamente para decir

"Esos cuerpos son especiales ya que no podrán sacarlos de ellos nunca y pueden entrar en su modo biju completo cuando lo deseen, hasta pronto" tras eso issei desapareció y la niebla los dejó fuera del verdadero castillo nijou

Issei caminaba hacia la estación de trenes y tras esconderse un poco vio a cierta rubia y sonrió

Fin del capítulo


	14. Problemas severos

vamos" persona normal hablando

[compañero] seres sellados hablando

(que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

" **Bijus hablando** "

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

Issei se encontraba descansando en una cama al lado de una bella mujer la cual no era otra más que hela quien dormía muy feliz en el pecho del castaño, cabe decir que pasaron una muy movida noche por lo que apenas amanecía en este momento, repentinamente le dolió levemente la cabeza y era últimamente algo regular.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde los acontecimientos en Kyoto y cabe decir que issei ya dominaba el modo sabio de los seis caminos completamente pero había algo que recientemente le inquietaba el no sabía que pero presentía que algo malo estaba por pasar, sin más se levantó despertando a hela

"Fue una linda noche" dijo la diosa "tienes mucha resistencia jejeje" dijo con una sonrisa nada santa

"Y yo veo por qué eres una diosa, nunca antes una sola mujer pudo resistir conmigo sola" dijo issei sonriendo a media para luego vestirse con sus ropas de otsutsuki

Tras terminar de vestirse volteo a ver a hela quien ya vestía su vestido negro con detalles negros dignos de una diosa de la muerte como ella

"Iré con el, debe estar esperando en dónde lo cité" dijo el castaño mientras desaparecía en un vórtice

"Espero decirle un día de estos que esa forma de irse es tan genial" dijo hela y sin más fue al living de su palacio en helheim

Con issei

El castaño recién llegaba al lugar el cual era una zona desértica en su totalidad no había nada más que roca estéril sin rastro alguno de vida y allí sentado en una roca un pelo blanco de ojos azules y túnica blanca

"Llegas temprano esperaba que llegarás un poco más tarde como acordamos" dijo issei serio

"Tenía que llegar temprano después de todo reconstruiremos la tierra en mi mundo juntos usando nuestros poderes" dijo el pelo blanco

"Lo sé toneri eso lo sé muy bien aunque no espere que nos viéramos en este desierto en el Inframundo considerando que buscan mi cabeza aún los ancianos demonios" dijo con media sonrisa

"Estamos en territorio no explorado así que no tenemos ningún problema con ellos aunque aún me sorprende que me propusieras volver a crear el mundo ninja a pesar de que entraban en constante guerras" dijo toneri

"Y como te dije ellos se unieron para detener en la última la locura de un solo hombre, que ese idiota intentará tratar de dominar al dios dragón fue su último error" dijo issei

"Concuerdo contigo en eso y por eso decidí cooperar aparte tú me diste estos ojos" dijo mientras sus ojos azules con una extraño patrón de flor blanca se manifestaba

"Tengo el Rinnegan pero aún no consigo el tenseigan y requería alguien que lo tuviera para reconstruir la tierra así que recurrí al otro sobreviviente del mundo ninja"

"Sabía decisión ya que deseó regresar aquello que se perdió por la ambición de un lunático" dijo toneri

De pronto issei se puso en guardia, una muy mala sensación le dió cuando sintió un chacra a varios metros de ellos, sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas al ver un vórtice tan familiar para el, ese vortice el lo usaba con su Mangekyou Sharingan por lo que sólo hubo una respuesta y no era agradable

"Óbito" dijo issei mientras su Mangekyou Sharingan venía a la vida pero luego tanto el como toneri miraron incrédulos como no era el único en salir de allí ya quien creían más que muerto estaba saliendo al lado de óbito del vórtice

La ira inundó a issei rápidamente y con cólera grito

"MADARA" tan pronto como dijo eso el pelinegro con sus Rinnegan lo miro con detenimiento al castaño mientras óbito con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto por Zetsu negro

"Así que aquí está el jinchiriki de los nueve bijus" dijo Zetsu negro

"Solo es un mocoso será fácil acabar con el...Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō" dijo madara con seriedad

Issei está incrédulo pero luego lo pensó con detenimiento y los recuerdo de hagoromo le llegaron de golpe viendo lo que el viejo vio

Madara sobrevivió al primer ataque al usar a los bijus como escudo del ataque del gran rojo y como estos eran chacra solo murieron temporalmente mientras Zetsu Negro había usado el kamui de Obito para sacarlos a los tres y el Gedō Mazō.

Issei se enfureció aún más y activo su Rinnegan en todo su esplendor pero luego sintió como el Gedō Mazō comenzó a lentamente tomar forma del juubi, no entendía nada hasta que toneri habló

"Tomaron un poco del chacra de las nueve bestias antes de que la catástrofe pasará, esos dos malditos" dijo en ira toneri

"El plan del ojo de la luna se llevará sea aquí o en cualquier otro lugar" dijo madara pero luego vio como niebla los cubría, nada había parecido cambiar para el "un simple jutsu no te servirá de mucho mocoso" dijo el uchiha

"Dimension Lost, un sacred gear tan poderoso en las manos correctas y las mías lo son ahora, annihilation maker balance breaker" tras decir eso una colosal bestia con forma de un trolls de seis brazos y dos cuernos se origina va en la sombra de issei, la colosal bestia era de cien metros de altura

Issei poso su vista en la enorme bestia y luego señaló al juubi el cual ya estaba en su forma final a pesar del poco chacra de las nueve bestias

Madara estaba impactado pero tan pronto la bestia se lanzó hacia el juubi este le ordenó al juubi acabar con el a lo cual una poderosa batalla entre bestias se dió en el lugar mientras toneri e issei se preparaban para la devastadora batalla que se avecinaba sobre ellos sin saber que esto solo se pondría peor más tarde... Mucho peor

Madara se lanzó contra issei quien comenzó a repelerlos con Taijutsu uno que reconoció madara al instante sonriendo al recordar a quien el considero en Taijutsu como el más fuerte.

"Así que el te enseño su estilo de Taijutsu he,veamos si estás a la altura o al menos cerca de mis expectativas" grito madara emocionado mientras intentaba patear a issei pero luego simplemente lo traspaso "¿Kamui?" Pregunto madara mientras esquivaba la patada frontal de issei

Issei no contesto, no sé dignaria en contestarle a este sujeto el cual causó la destrucción de todo un mundo por su ambición

Toneri por su parte atacaba a óbito con Taijutsu no logrando hacer le nada pues este usaba su Kamui pero lo mismo era para óbito el cual cada vez que atacaba era evadido perfectamente luego de eso toneri lo despidió con fuerza usando sus poderes gravitacionales

Óbito estaba molesto por esto ¿Quienes se creían para evitar que el volviera a ver a rin?

Por su parte toneri estaba realmente molestó por esto, sus planes de restaurar el mundo Shinobi estaban siendo estropeados por un par de idiotas desquisiados lo que sólo lo hacía enojar más

Madara estaba impresionado por la habilidad del chico de cabellos castaño pues peleaba a la par con el pero la atención de todos se vio interrumpida cuando la bestia gigante finalmente fue vencida por el juubi quien uso una bijuudama a toda potencia

El castaño solo encogió sus hombros y observo como madara absorbía al juubi de cuenta nueva volviendo lo otra vez peli blanco de piel pálida y con un rinne sharingan en su frente

Issei estaba apunto de golpearlo cuando su cabeza le dolió con más fuerza de lo habitual y fue golpeado por un limbo de Madara quien por cierto lo miraba con burla

Issei se calmo y decidió que era hora de usar su modo sabio de los seis caminos pero en ese momento sus rinnegan mostraron seis tomes en sus dos primeras ondas

Issei logro ver a los limbo de Madara y decidió crear los suyos propios contra atacó a Madara quien aun así tenía cierta ventaja sobre issei o eso fue hasta que issei dijo

"Te mostraré lo que el modo sabio y las llamas de la juventud pueden hacer en conjunto" dijo para luego salir disparado a mayor velocidad hacia Madara "kaimon-kai" dijo el castaño mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa ya que reconoció muy bien la técnica pero no esperó que el impacto del golpe fuera mayor al que EL tuvo esa vez por lo que dedujo que si le permitía llegar más lejos realmente le mataría.

"Eres fuerte niño pero no lo suficiente" dijo mientras incineraba de cerca a issei con su Amaterasu y su jutsu katon: gran aniquilación de fuego

Sin embargo más adelante estaba el mocoso ahora intacto "el izanagi no te servirá de mucho contra mi" dijo madara pero noto algo más y grito realmente impactado "COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SIGAS VIENDO EN ESE OJO SI EL IZANAGI..." termino por ser interrumpo por un golpe increíblemente fuerte

"Kyūmon-kai, seimon-kai" tras eso una serie de patadas y puñetazos fueron dados dejando dañado a madara "izanami o izanagi no tendrán ese efecto secundario en mi, Madara más vale que te prepares"

Por su parte toneri tenía en aprietos a Obito ya que descubrió la debilidad del Kamui "sabes el no tiene este problema con el kamui tan grave como tú pero bueno no es como que puedas derrotarle, nadie puede" dijo toneri con seriedad

" **Veamos si es cierto** " dijo desapareciendo en un vortice pero su voz no era para nada la de óbito

Issei por su parte ya había despertado 5 de las 8 puertas y ya estaba superando por mucho a madara, ventajas del modo sabio de los seis caminos es que el cuerpo es mucho más resistente y fuerte así que no tenía ninguna repercusión en el aún y aunque la tuviera podía usar izanagi ilimitadamente tanto en el como en toneri sin embargo nada lo preparo para lo que vio

Óbito había atacado por la espalda a madara atravesando su vientre

Madara vómito sangre para mirar detrás suyo y ver a óbito "que significa esto Zetsu negro" pregunto incrédulo

" **Solo sigo la voluntad de mi madre, no lo tomes a mal ya no me sirves** " dijo Zetsu Negro esparciendo se en el cuerpo de madara para que esté comenzará a inflamar sé cada vez más hasta ser una bola enorme de masa para luego irse encogiendo revelando a una muy bella mujer

"Kaguya otsusuki" dijo issei en shock, el sabía que solo el y toneri podrían detenerla juntos ya que no confiaba en óbito ni un poco

"Hagoromo, hamura" dijo viendo a issei y a toneri frente a ella y sin más el árbol del shinju se alzó detrás de ella y un enorme brillo se hizo en el lugar pero luego se dió cuenta de algo "¿dónde estamos?, aquí no hay nadie más" dijo de forma autoritaria.

"Tsukuyomi infinito nunca servirá en mi dimension Lost Kaguya, así que ni lo intentes usar" dijo issei con seriedad pero nuevamente el dolor de cabeza volvió a el con fuerza.

Has oído que cuando las cosas están mal se pueden volver peor

Pues justamente eso paso en este preciso momento para issei.

Mientras el dolor aumentaba considerablemente una distorsión se provocó en el lugar y fue algo que a la misma kaguya asustó.

Milenios de escapar...

Milenios de ocultarse de ellos...

Y para nada...

"Oh así que aquí te escondías Kaguya" dijo con suma arrogancia el sujeto que salía acompañado de otro más

"Momoshiki" dijo ella con miedo mientras esté le sonrió.

Fin del capítulo


	15. Triple Encuentro

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[compañero] seres sellados hablando

(que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

" **Bijus hablando** "

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

Las cosas realmente se complicaron para tanto issei y toneri como para Kaguya, las cosas estaban por demás jodidas en este momento

Momoshiki junto a kinshiki miraban a los cuatro presentes aunque el pelinegro poco les importaba ya que no representaba el más mínimo problema, el castaño del Rinnegan y el pelo blanco del tenseigan eran sin duda la mayor amenaza pero no podían dejar de lado a kaguya otsutsuki

"Toneri tu ve por ese tipo robusto yo me encargaré de kaguya y ese tipo más pequeño, a estas alturas óbito es todo menos una amenaza" dijo el castaño mientras abría siete de las ocho puertas internas

"Hecho, no tardaré mucho el no es tan poderoso y eso puedo verlo" dijo toneri entrando en modo chacra tenseigan

Kaguya por su parte temblaba levemente en su lugar pero la voz de Zetsu le tranquilizó un poco, es cierto que no estaba sola lo tenía a el... Su único aliado

Issei por su parte sabía que el tipo momoshiki lo estaba subestimando a él y kaguya, siendo sincero consigo mismo kaguya era una amenaza por mucho mayor a ese otsutsuki y su acompañante

Tras unos cuantos segundos toneri atacó a kinshiki con una gudodama y lo lanzo lejos de el lugar mientras momoshiki se lanzó contra issei y kaguya lanzó sus huesos contra los dos pero estos lo esquivaron

Más pronto que tarde momoshiki se dió cuenta de su error al pelear con issei de frente pues una patada y lo daño considerablemente pero en ese mismo momento el le robó un poco de chacra al castaño.

Kaguya lanzó sus cabellos como si agujas fueran hacia momoshiki mientras issei la atacaba de frente y está lo logro herir con sus huesos destruyéndolo en el acto solo para recibir una patada con mucha fuerza en la espalda por el mismo castaño que ella acababa de eliminar, sin duda está batalla no sería fácil.

Kinshiki sin duda no era rival para toneri pues este ya le había puesto en varios problemas en pocos minutos.

Si supiera que la batalla llevaba horas de haber comenzando realmente, sin duda cuando las peleas son intensas se sienten muy poco tiempo cuando realmente es mucho

Por su parte óbito no sabía que hacer pues estaba en fuego cruzado y en cualquier momento podría morir fácilmente, realmente había subestimando al castaño y al pelo blanco ya que ellos lo podrían haber eliminado a él y a Madara con facilidad aún con el juubi.

Sería suicida pero sabía que si quería ver a rin otra vez... Tendría que ayudar al peli blanco por lo que uso su Kamui y atacó a kinshiki causándole una herida en la espalda distrayendo lo, toneri no desaprovechó esto y con una de sus gudodamas logro herir a kinshiki de manera severa

Kaguya evadía como podía los ataques de issei mientras atacaba a momoshiki con claras intensión es de matarlo hasta que issei vio como kinshiki fue herido severamente, ahora toneri podría ayudarlo a matar a momoshiki y a kaguya de una vez por todas, terminaría con lo que hagoromo y hamura no hicieron.

Sin embargo momoshiki extendió su mano y kinshiki se volvió una masa carnosa pequeña y lo devoró de un solo mordisco...

Si apariencia cambio mucho.

Este miro a issei y a kaguya con superioridad y se lanzó contra issei quien estaba por evadir cuando esté sintió el peor dolor que jamás en su vida había sentido, fue tanto que perdió su transformación en modo sabio de los seis caminos, las puertas internas y hasta su Rinnegan dejándolo completamente vunerable al ataque de momoshiki golpeándolo con una fuerza demoledora lanzando lo increíblemente mejor y dejándolo muy herido

"HIJO" grito Kaguya en shock para pasar a la furia atacando a momoshiki con todo logrando replegarlo

Toneri estaba preocupado por el estado de issei pues sabía que solo no podría contra esos dos, ni siquiera con la ayuda de óbito que parecía estar del lado de ellos por ahora.

Zetsu no lo entendia pero su madre justo en el instante en el que issei recibió el golpe grito con auténtico miedo para luego pasar a la furia.

Espacio mental de issei

Este se hallaba enfrente de los nueve bijus quienes estaban en sus nuevas formas y todo extendieron su puño al castaño con una sonrisa.

Ignoraron el par de ojos que observaban lo que estaba apunto de suceder

Fuera del espacio metal de issei

El dolor dejo de sentirlo mientras se sentía cada vez más fuerte por lo que quiso entrar en el modo sabio de los seis caminos pero no sucedió.

Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos

El tenseigan estaba en su máxima expresión en sus ojos, ahora por fin su poder estaba al nivel en el que necesitaba estar para este momento.

Entro en modo chacra del tenseigan mientras intentaba entrar en modo sabio de los seis caminos y utilizar el chacra que los bijus le habían dado entonces paso...

Kaguya abrió los ojos incrédula...

Momoshiki no quería creer lo...

Toneri comenzó a reír fuertemente mientras veía a issei...

Óbito se sintió como un simple grano de arena en el vacío del cosmos...

La energía de issei explotó con gran fuerza mientras terminaba por acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación que su cuerpo sentía

Inmediatamente golpeó a momoshiki con fuerza en el vientre lanzando lo lejos "este poder es increíble pero por si solo no es suficiente aún" por lo que sin mas Issei forzó su rinnegan a su ojo derecho y finalmente concentro su poder en el avanzandolo al rinnegan perfecto

Pero momoshiki en su desesperó se lanzó hacia issei con todo su poder y un ataque parecido al Rasengan pero rojo e intento golpear con el a issei

"Raiton: Rasen shuriken"

Y chocó su técnica con la de momoshiki causando una cúpula de poder enorme lanzando los a ambos con fuerza aunque momoshiki absorbió el impacto con su rinnegan de su mano

Issei viendo esto se le ocurrió una idea y lanzó varios kunai de tres puntas mientras se envolvía en la raiton no yoroi y desapareció repentinamente para aparecer frente a momoshiki pero este intento repelerlo con una patada pero volvió a desaparecer y golpearlo con una patada en la nuca, issei le lanzó un kunai hacia momoshiki y este lo tomo en una de sus manos mientras issei cargo un chidori atacando de frente.

Momoshiki intento usar el kunai para atacar a issei pero este uso el sello Shiki del hiraishin para cambiar el chidori por el kunai hiriendo en el rinnegan de la mano izquierda de momoshiki dañandolo al usar chacra de rayo

Kaguya lanzó más de sus huesos contra momoshiki e issei pero fueron desviados por toneri al usar su tenseigan.

Toneri lanzó varios ataques con sus gudodamas mientras Kaguya lo esquivaba con facilidad.

 **Brecha dimensional**

Ophis se hallaba observando fijamente lo que parecía una ampolla bastante asquerosa en el suelo rojo dónde estaba de pie, sonrió levemente al ver esta moverse y comenzar a abrir se mostrando a un castaño oji miel con un brazo derecho completamente dragonico mientras este se estiraba

[No puedo creer que estés tan loco compañero, a nadie se le habría ocurrido cercenar su brazo para evitar que la sangre de Samael lo destruyera] dijo ddraig con emoción

"Aún no puedo morir, ¿Le avisaste a Azazel que estoy aquí?" Le pregunto a ddraig

[Si por medio de la conexión de sacred gear, pero enserio usaste solo tu propio poder para evitar morir ¿Sabes que por si sola, esa es una gran Azaña?]

"Puede ser pero tampoco Hiba a morir por no reaccionar a tiempo tengo varias razones por las cuales vivir" dijo kou seriamente

[¿Cuáles? ¿Rías gremory? ¿Tus cuñadas? ¿Tu clan restante? O ¿Tu hermano?] Pregunto el dragón Gales

"Todas esas y más" dijo seriamente para luego poner una cara muy sería"aún no he perdido mi virginidad con rías, issei ya se acostó con todas sus prometidas y yo no he tenido tanta intimidad con rías por culpa de la maldita khaos brigade, ¿COMO DEMONIOS ISSEI TIENE INTIMIDAD CON SUS MUJERES AUN MIENTRAS DESTRUYE BASES Y ATACA A LA KHAOS BRIGADE EL SOLO?, YO NO HE TENIDO OPORTUNIDAD CON RIAS AUN". Grito kou con mucha fuerza

[Podrás tener el poder para darle pelea a un dios dragón, pero sigues siendo un cabeza hueca kou, aparte ni virgen eres... Rias te violó mientras dormías un día antes de ir al Inframundo a los exámenes de ascenso de el caballero y la reina de tu novia]

"... HEEEEEEE ¿QUE DIJISTE?, ¿COMO PASO ESO?"

[Una botella de alcohol de manzana dragón y varios tragos compañero, te tardaste mucho y dudo que ella fuera a esperar a que estuvieras listo *suspiro* al menos ya no eres un virgen idiota cabeza hueca, ahora solo un idiota cabeza hueca] dijo ddraig con decepcion

"Oye eso..." Sus palabras murieron al sentir la energía de issei elevarse "así que ya elevas te tu poder hermano, eres increíble" dijo kou impactado

[Compañero... Ese nivel es]

"Si, está al nivel entre un dragón celestial y un dios dragón" dijo con orgullo kou

[A este paso te va a alcanzar] dijo ddraig

"En eso te equivocas ddraig, el nunca me va a alcanzar... Me va a dejar muy atrás" dijo con seriedad kou

[Te refieres en poder o al hecho de que va a ser padre... Asia argento espera su bebé a estás alturas al igual que Irina y ajeno] dijo ddraig

"Demonios, el es un tipo increíble" dijo kou con una sonrisa

[¿Vamos a ir a ver ese combate?]

En ese momento una grieta dimensional se abrió

"Por lo visto si" dijo kou

 **Con issei**

Momoshiki estaba en el suelo ya bastante herido pero nada pudo evitar que se levantará una vez más.

Se preparó para atacar a issei pero un segundo antes de que hiciera algo fue atacado por la espalda por Obito una vez más.

"Tu maldito mortal, como te atreves a atacar a un dios" grito enfurecido golpeando a óbito fuertemente atravesando su corazón y lanzando lo lejos.

(Rin, kakashi, sensei... Nos reuniremos pronto) pensó óbito cerrando los ojos.

Issei vio esto indiferente pero por dentro le dió lastima por el pobre hombre roto que acababa de morir frente a el, valientemente murió enfrentando a un ser que le sobrepasaba por mucho y logro herir lo directamente

Extendió su mano hacia momoshiki y grito "chibakutensei" tras eso momoshiki fue rodeado por cantidades colosales de roca hasta que finalmente eran tan grandes como la luna misma mientras Kaguya miraba esto con miedo recordando que así fue sellada ella pero sus pensamientos murieron al ver a issei cargar en su mano una esfera azul que ganaba cada vez más tamaño "Cho odama rasengan" y este la lanzó con mucha fuerza hacia la luna artificial causando una explosión de magnitudes colosales tanto fue que issei uso su Kamui en toneri para evitar que este muriera mientras kaguya usaba todo su propio poder para evitar morir en la explosión.

Cuando se disipó el polvo el páramo ardía en llamas y roca fundida mientras de la luna o momoshiki nada quedaba o eso fue hasta que el chacra comenzó a girar con gran velocidad en issei al punto que parecía no detenerse y luego sucedió

Despertó el rinnesharingan en su máxima expresión.

Kaguya ya no estaba en condiciones de pelear contra issei ni toneri

Si batalla anterior la dejo cansada y más aún su esfuerzo por no morir en la explosión de la luna artificial.

Está se lanzó contra issei y repentinamente le llegó una idea para distraerla

"Kage bushin no jutsu" varios issei se hicieron presentes y Kaguya enfoco más sus byakugan "Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu" dijo y luego todos los issei bueno pues... habían ahora varios tipos atractivos desnudos frente a la diosa quien se quedó totalmente quieta

Tras eso issei apareció detrás de ella y la impacto con un shinra tensei a toda potencia lanzando la lejos y luego se acercó a ella y le dijo

"Unas últimas palabras... ¿He?" Issei quedó petrificado al ver cómo en el cielo una fisura se abrió repentinamente y un gran dragón que el reconoció inmediatamente lo que lo dejo impactado fue su inesperada llegada

Claro tal cantidad de poderes reunidos tendrían que llamar su atención pero más aún el oir lo que kaguya dijo

"Doragon-shin-ō no ō" dijo en shock kaguya "el dios dragón" cayó de rodillas "el ser más temido por los otsutsukis, el dios dragón rey de reyes en este lugar... Estamos condenados" dijo Kaguya sudando de los nervios.

De pronto una estela roja voló e impacto al lado de issei quien estaba sorprendido de ver quién bajo del dios dragón

"¿Nii-san?" Dijo incrédulo issei

"Yo issei" saludo con jovialidad kou

"No es que no me alegre que hallas venido pero ¿Que demonios? ¿Viniste sobre la espalda del gran rojo?" Dijo issei

"Bueno me ayudó con un problema que tuve y se interesó en tu pelea aquí, por lo que veo aún no termina bien voy a..."

No termino pues issei lo lanzo lejos con un shinra tensei... Es su pelea, que no se meta.

O al menos eso pensó el castaño

"Eso dolió, solo tenías que decirlo rayos" dijo kou sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa si ni un solo rasguño o herida

Kaguya estaba asustada y mucho, ¿volvería a estar sellada otra vez?

Su respuesta vino del castaño menor

"Bien Kaguya hora de morir ¿Últimas palabras?" Dijo issei seriamente mientras toneri salía de la dimensión del Kamui de issei

"Los odio hagoromo, hamura" dijo Kaguya

"Soy issei no hagoromo y también el no es hamura es toneri ahora... Muere" dijo issei mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

 ***Chasquido***

Un chasquido se escuchó a lo lejos y de pronto issei fue rodeado repentinamente por un aura morada que pareció hacerlo más fuerte y sin saber por qué.

Kaguya se lanzó una última vez hacia issei

Issei la golpeó y el aura en ese momento se concentro en su puño dándole de lleno a Kaguya lanzando la al cielo para que luego issei concentrará toda su magia y chacra así como su senjutsu en el cañón que se formo por su camino asura en su brazo lanzando un poderoso y magistral haz de energía la cual consumió totalmente a kaguya

"Ha terminado" dijo issei y toneri asintió

"Issei vas a ser papá" dijo kou sin más haciendo que issei abra los ojos incrédulo

Fin del capítulo


	16. El Mundo Ninja

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[Compañero] seres sellados hablando

(Que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

Ya han pasado dos días desde la derrota de kaguya otsutsuki, issei en estos momentos se encontraba en la sala de su mansión junto a toda la bola de arrimados que tenía en su hogar

"Issei-san a ¿dónde vas a ir?" Pregunto inocentemente Asia

"A cumplir mi promesa con toneri, vamos a revivir al mundo ninja del que provienen mis poderes" dijo el castaño sonriendo le

Azazel se interesó en esto junto a ajuka quien fue a ver al castaño jóven

"¿Podemos ir? Tengo curiosidad de cómo vas a lograr lo y no creo ser el único" dijo el caído

Todos en la sala asientieron ante lo dicho por azazel

"Quiero ir" dijo ophis al lado de Karin quien miraba todo con esperanza aunque se le pudo notar que miraba algo tímida a toneri

"Que más da, solo no estorben en nuestro trabajo" dijo toneri con seriedad aunque su mirada solo estaba posada en la pelirroja la cual asintió feliz

Issei solo miro como llevaría literalmente a 42 personas con el, bueno no es como si fuera imposible para el a estás alturas era más fuerte que ophis pero mas débil que kou por una ya mínima fracción y eso claramente era gratificante pues técnicamente el solo ha logrado llegar muy lejos

Sin más uso su Kamui para llevarlos al lugar.

Universo de Naruto - restos de la tierra

Issei junto a toneri llegaron al desolado lugar donde Miles de rocas qué chocaban entre ellas en el vacío del espacio se veían por todo el panorama y a lo lejos la luna se alejaba a paso lento del lugar, este activo su Rinnegan y tenseigan mientras el rinnesharingan se manifestaba en su frente

Creo una barrera para proteger a los demás de tan hostil lugar, siendo ya un otsutsuki no le afectaba el vacío del espacio pero no por eso Hiba a arriesgar a los demás a una posible muerte.

Cuando llegaron los demas vieron impotentes como no quedaba nada más que escombros de lo que fue un planeta lleno de vida

"Toneri sostén a la luna, yo me encargo de la tierra" el peliblanco no dudo en acatar la orden y con su tenseigan puso a la luna en un lugar seguro "chibakutensei" dijo issei mientras lentamente las rocas eran arrastradas a su lugar cochando entre si a velocidades bastante grandes, para michael, barakiel y Azazel era como ver a su padre, mientras un impulso gravitatorio era ya notable y como este aumentaba conforme más masa adquiría la esfera hasta formar el planeta nuevamente pero solo era una roca estéril y sin vida.

"Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu (jutsu creación de todas las cosas)" lentamente todo comenzaba a tomar forma, montañas llenas de vida, ríos repletos de peces, todo era igual a como lo fue en antaño como si nunca hubiera pasado la tragedia en el mundo, luego unos seres humanoides que técnicamente estaban vivos pero si nada, ni inteligencia ni alma estaban replegados por todo el mundo

"Ahora solo queda algo por hacer" dijo mientras todos bajaban hasta donde habían Miles en un solo lugar "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" tras eso Miles y Miles de cosas como hojas fueron cubriendo todos los cuerpos en el planeta dando a lugar a muchos ninjas de varias aldeas en un solo lugar llenos de desconcierto

"¿Dónde está madara y quién eres tú dattebayo" dijo cierto rubio oji azul con bigotes parecidos a los de un gato, no a los de un zorro.

Muchos se pusieron en posición de combate hasta que una peli rosa habló

"Somo edo tensei baka" dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio "¿Pero quiero saber también que pasó?" Dijo está mientras miraba a lo lejos a un pelinegro que se veía molesto

"Soy otsutsuki issei y en cuanto a madara ya saben cuál fue su destino, aquellos que atentan contra la vida de un mundo enteros solo les espera la aniquilación absoluta, ni su alma se salvó" dijo el castaño "y en cuanto a lo que deseo es sencillo pero tú rubio mejor mira detrás de ti" dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Naruto mire detrás de el para ver los

Lágrimas corrieron por su rostro al ver a cierta pelirroja, siempre deseo verla aunque fuera una última vez.

"¿Naru...chan?" Dijo la oji violeta mientras lentamente se acercaba al rubio, este sin poder resistir lo corrió a sus brazos y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello

Otro rubio más se unió al abrazo, una familia separada por la maldad de un solo ser, volvieron a unirse aunque fuera una última vez

Sakura haruno derramó lágrimas al ver al rubio llorando a lágrima viva al igual que otra oji perla la cual miraba todo.

Pero de pronto vio a un castaño oji perla y sin dudar corrió a abrazarlo "neji nii-san" dijo está mientras lloraba al verlo nuevamente.

Issei miro como viejos camaradas se reencontraban pero su vista se poso sobre un par de pelinegros mientras se veían, uno de estos lloraba mientras lo abrazaba, sin duda Sasuke uchiha estaba emotivo al encontrarse nuevamente con su hermano una última vez.

Más lejos la reunión de una niña castaña regañando a un pelinegros mientras era acompañada de un peliplata con mirada aburrida y su camino asura, el reencuentro de un equipo destruído por el destino tan cruel.

Vio como yahiko era abrazado por Konan y nagato el cual estaba en su estado joven antes de que su cuerpo se deteriorará.

Luego vio a un peliblanco de cabello largo siendo abrazado por el rubio imperativo mientras lloraba a lágrima viva

Poso su vista en los otros anteriores jinchiriki de las bestias con cola y como una fu muy alegre saludaba a los demás aunque el cuarto mizukage se vio algo incómodo ante la mirada de los ninjas de la que fue su aldea antes.

Una rubia lloraba en brazos de un peliceleste mientras un castaño le acariciaba la cabeza, sin duda para Tsunade fue muy grato verlos nuevamente.

Por su parte el tsuchikage miraba con odio al rubio que estaba con su familia e incluso lo oyó decir "maldito kiiroi senkō"

Pudo ver también a un anciano caminando hacia Naruto mientras esté saltaba a el llorando y gritando "jiji" mientras asuma caminaba al lado de su padre rascándose la nuca al ver cómo todo se desarrollaba

Sin embargo no vino a perder el tiempo, puede que sea algo sentimental pero no vino a ver a un mundo lleno de edo tensei llorar en reencuentros, el vino a traer vida de vuelta a este mundo nuevamente

"Ahora es tiempo de regresar todo a como en su momento debió ser, gedō: Rinne Tensei" tras eso una entidad salió del suelo mientras lentamente los edo tensei volvían a la vida nuevamente, incluído maito gai quien antes se retiró sus barras de chacra.

Kushina Uzumaki estaba realmente feliz de tener una nueva oportunidad al lado de su familia y por fin serían esa familia que siempre deseo ser pero el destino no lo hizo pasar así

Estaba por agradecerle al generoso dios que le había devuelto la vida a todos cuando lo vio y abrió los ojos impactada

Todos estaban consternados al ver el cabello de Issei volverse blanco totalmente y parecía cada vez más sin vida hasta que cayó al frío suelo en un golpe sordo el cual calo en el alma a los presentes, una vida se sacrificó a cambio de las suyas en un acto de alta bondad, varios bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto

Asia junto a ravel comenzaron a llorar mientras salian de la barrera para ir en busca de su pareja, detrás de ellas fueron las demás parejas del chico incluído kou quien llegó a gran velocidad al cuerpo de su fallecido hermano solo para verlo aparecer a un metro de distancia completamente sano

"Use el izanagi... ¿Se les olvidó que puedo hacerlo indefinidamente?" Dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver cómo todos casi caían al suelo ante su tono monótono, había arruinado el ambiente triste en un instante

"Baka devuelve me mis lágrimas que derrame" grito Sakura la cual se había enojado bastante mientras algunos se alejaban de ella con temor a ser golpeados por ella.

"Izanagi" dijo issei y ella reapareció a dos metros de dónde estaba "hecho tú cuerpo recupero las lágrimas que derramas te" dijo con cara plana mientras Naruto comenzaba a reírse de lo que sucedía mientras Sakura lo veía con cara plana

"No me refería a eso" dijo cansada "ahhh ya quiero regresar a konoha" dijo está mientras varios asentían pero claro no todo es paz

Lentamente el caos invadió el lugar y discusiones comenzaron.

El tercer tsuchikage quería matar a Minato junto a varios de sus ninjas más fieles que aún guardaban rencor al Yondaime Hokage

Sasuke discutía con Itachi mientras Naruto y Sakura trataban de hacerlo entrar en razón a pesar de que esté terca mente quería hacer una revolución.

Toneri se puso al lado de issei.

"Te dije que no duraría la paz, no mientras existiera esa cadena de odió" dijo el oji celeste

Issei alzó su voz para que todos lo escucharán.

"Alto, no ven que esto nunca los llevará a ningún lado. Esto solo creará una cadena interminable de odio" dijo el castaño intentando hacerlos reaccionar y los detuvo momentáneamente o al menos hasta que cierto idiota hablo

"Detenerme, este mundo nunca cambiará hasta que tengan un enemigo en común" dijo Sasuke

"Te entiendo pero ese enemigo fue Madara, ahora ya pueden empezar desde cero con esta nueva oportunidad" dijo sabiamente issei

"Entenderme, tu nunca entenderás por lo que yo he pasado" dijo el uchiha

"Te entiendo perfectamente por eso mismo te digo que este no es el camino por el cual deben guiarse, deben limar esas asperezas para avanzar" dijo firmemente issei

"Tu nunca has perdido lo que yo he perdido, nunca podrás entender me" dijo estúpidamente el uchiha solo para notar que el castaño bajo su mirada para levantarla con una expresión llena de ira

"Que no he perdido nada, que solo bajo un mismo enemigo se logrará la paz.

Nagato tenía razón, solo a travez del dolor entenderán" dijo el castaño muy molesto activando su tenseigan y rinnegan perfecto a la par que su rinnesharingan hacia acto de presencia "entonces conozcan el verdadero dolor y vivan lo por ustedes mismos, sientan la soledad y el dolor por el que navegue" dicho eso la luna se veía en su mayor esplendor y reflejada en esta su rinnesharingan.

"Tsukuyomi infinito" tras estas palabras todos, incluidos quienes vinieron con el fueron cubiertos por una luz blanca la cual los rodeo a todos a la par que el Rinnegan se reflejaba en sus ojos, ni kou no ophis pudieron escapar de esto incluído el mismo toneri "vivan el día infierno que fue mi vida" tras estas palabras todo se puso obscuro para todos

Fin del capítulo

Y comienza una serie de capítulos dónde se vamos a ver lo que fue la infancia y vida de issei desde que nació hasta antes del tsukuyomi.

Dato curioso es que si kou e issei se enfrentarán a estás alturas issei ganaría muy a pesar de la colosal fuerza y poder de kou pues issei es virtualmente inmortal con su izanagi definitivo.

Kou es mucho más poderoso que issei pero el no es inmortal e issei si en este punto.

Otro dato curioso es la relación que se desarrollará entre toneri y karin.

La tabla tendrá a su emo y el adicto al ramen a su princesa del byakugan al finalizar el tsukuyomi infinito.

No pienso profundizar en la historia de Naruto pues no lo veo necesario pero veo totalmente necesario que conozcan el pasado de Issei en su totalidad.

Y si se preguntan que es el chasquido que estuvo presente en el capítulo triple encuentro pues es un efecto en cadena en mis otras historias derivado de lo sucedido en mi historia código emperador rojo.

Nos leemos luego.


	17. tsukuyomi infinito pt 01

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[Compañero] seres sellados hablando

(Que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

 ***Nota del autor***

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas fuertes que pueden dañar la sensibilidad de quién lo lea, se recomienda discreción.

Podemos ver a un pequeño niño castaño de no más de tres años al lado de sus padres los cuales le miraban con cariño y al lado de estos un castaño un año mayor le veía emocionado

"Onii-chan ¿hoy es el día verdad?" Dijo el issei con una dulce voz que solo un infante puede tener

"Hii hoy es el día en que veremos tu impresionante nivel de poder mágico" dijo un emocionado kou

"Ya kou no te emociones verás que tú querido hermano va a mostrar algo tan espectacular como lo hiciste tú kou" dijo la madre de los dos castaño.

Tras eso fueron al salón ceremonial dónde se realizaría la medición mágica de hyoudou issei el menor de la familia principal y segundo heredero del clan hyoudou

El pequeño castaño estaba realmente emocionado ya que hoy sabría que tan fuerte era ya que su sueño era ser tan fuerte como su nii-chan y su papá al cual admiraba profundamente por su enorme poder.

Tras eso se acercó al pergamino que calcularía y mostraría el poder y talento de quién lo toque, ese pergamino era hecho por el clan hyoudou como un medio para medir su potencial, se dice que incluso puede medir el potencial de seres fuera del clan.

 ***OST sadness and sorrow***

El pequeño castaño tomo el pergamino el cual no brillo como de costumbre pero nadie le vio importancia entonces la sacerdotisa del clan tomo el pergamino y lo abrió

Un silencio abrumador y una mirada impactada vino únicamente de ella antes de que dejara caer el pergamino

Este cayó abierto dejando a todos ver qué... Estaba totalmente vacío de cualquier contenido

Esto era algo inaudito para el clan y prontamente hubo una queja de un anciano del clan, el abuelo de issei

"Inconcebible gourou esa cosa es una vergüenza entera para el clan, como es posible que ese mocoso naciera sin siquiera el nivel de magia de un humano me hace cuestionar si debí haberte elegido como Heredero, traer semejante aberración al clan es inaudito" grito colérico a la par que issei miraba todo estático

Su vida se estaba destruyendo frente a sus ojos, su abuelo quien hasta entonces solo fue estricto pero amoroso paso a mirarlo con odio y vergüenza.

"Eso es mentira y lo sabes padre, kou es el mayor de los prodigios que hayan nacido hasta ahora... Esa aberración nació de su vientre... Ella tiene la culpa" grito colérico gorou señalando a su esposa la cual se enfureció y obviamente le reclamó.

"Es tu semilla y fruto de tu fracasó, no es culpa mía que seas tan incompetente para obligarme a parir esa cosa" dijo señalando a issei quien comenzó a llorar desconsolado.

"No sé precipiten, no es la culpa de ninguno de ustedes, tarde o temprano una desgracia tenía que caer sobre nuestro clan pero tenemos a kou-sama su ÚNICO hijo" dijo un anciano del clan mientras los demás le miraban "esa cosa no es nuestra solo una forma de vida sin valor ni importancia así que propongo sacar a esa cosa del clan" termino de decir severamente.

"Tienes razón, esa cosa no puede ser parte de nuestro clan, estás expulsado fracasado" sentenció gourou con una mirada llena de odio y desagrado

Kou sintió como su corazón se rompía más al ver a issei llorar a lágrima viva al oír eso (tengo que evitarlo) pensó con seriedad

"Padre como próximo heredero me niego a expulsarlo del clan, me niego rotundamente" kou le miro con tanta seriedad como un niño de 5 años puede

Un anciano sonrió y dijo "maravilloso kou-sama, su corazón es tan noble como para mostrarle piedad a esa aberración, simplemente maravilloso kou-sama" dijo el viejo con devoción al que el consideraba un dios en el cuerpo de un mortal, un genio que nació con todos los talentos y ahora un dios benevolente.

"Ya veo, si es tu decisión que así sea pero de igual forma de ahora en adelante solo podrán llamarle por 'fracasado' o 'el no deceado' que es justo lo que es" dijo gourou seriamente

Issei camino a paso lento a quien aún consideraba su padre

"Papi, ¿Por qué?" Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos recibiendo por contestación

"NO ME LLAMES ASI BASTARDO" grito gourou mientras lo pateava con fuerza al pequeño tirando lo al suelo mientras esté grito de dolor y busco con la mirada a su progenitora quien con una mirada muerta y llena de odio le dijo

"No debí parirte" dijo con claro odio al pequeño quien la miro destrozado mientras sangre caía de su frente mezclando sus lágrimas con la misma

Otro anciano lo tomo de los cabellos mientes el pequeño castaño gritaba de dolor pidiendo perdón y llorando desconsolado bajo la mirada impotente de kou quien veía todo sabiendo que nada más podía hacer.

El anciano tiro a issei en el pasto y con una mirada fría le dijo "de ahora en adelante vivirás afuera, no me importa si tienes frío, hambre o miedo tienes prohibido entrar a cualquier lugar de este recinto, vive afuera toda tu vida fracasado" sin más se fue mientras el pequeño castaño lloraba desconsolado diciendo una y otra vez "perdón"

Llegó la noche y cabe decir que hacía mucho frío en el lugar por lo que vio un poco de hierva seca la cual se veía incluso cálida por lo que se refugio como pudo en ella y durmió por el cansancio entre sollozos.

Al día siguiente los niños más grandes le miraban con burla y le recordaban que el era ahora "el no deceado" o si no le decían "fracasado" mientras se reían mientes el pequeño castaño lloraba mientras miraba a su alrededor y sentía el odio en la mirada de todos, pudo ver qué en la ventana su hermano mayor le veía triste... Estaba llorando por el, un poco de calidez en ese frío lugar

Lastima que gourou quitó a kou de la ventana dejando sin ningún consuelo a issei.

Pasaron los días dónde issei se tuvo que ver forzado a comer lo poco que encontraba ya que no le querían dar de comer o beber agua, tristemente vio como los niños quemaban la hierba seca dónde el dormía

Sin ninguna duda ese pequeño castaño pasaría frío esa noche... Pero entonces lo vio, un pequeño cachorro que se había metido al lugar estaba acurrucado en una esquina temblando de frio al igual que el, un par de miserables existencia que No sabían que habían hecho para tener tanta soledad, este se acostó a un lado del cachorro quien al sentir el calor del cuerpo del castaño se acurrucó en su pecho, la sensación de frio se fue y una calidez embriagante le llegó, la inconciencia le reclamó.

Los días posteriores junto a su única compañía logro conseguir comida de la basura pero ¿algo era algo no?, Juntos sobreviviendo uno al lado del otro siendo compañía de un alma solitaria en busca de amor, un consuelo para la soledad del otro, compañeros de vida

Los niños generalmente le molestaban pero el intentaba no hacer nada para provocarlos y le dieran una paliza.

Lamentablemente no fue así ya que lo golpearon sin piedad mientras burlas e insultos le eran lanzados mientras los adultos solo miraban.

El pequeño cachorro le lamía las heridas y lloraba, el castaño le acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarlo sin saber que era al revés, el cachorro quería demostrarle que estaba con el

La inocencia y el amor de un perro con su amo es algo increíble, pueden hacer lo que sea por ellos

Amor incondicional.

La muestra más pura de fidelidad y amor que puede haber.

Meses después llegó el frío invierno el cual era más cruel de lo que recordaba pero su fiel compañero le cuidaba con fervor y le calentaba en esas despiadadas noches heladas

Pero has escuchado las palabras "nada es para siempre".

Un día los niños que siempre le molestaban lo vieron con el cachorro y por fin por primera vez fue testigo del peor lado de la humanidad.

 ***Si eres sensible salta está parte de la historia y espera el próximo capítulo***

Le arrebataron a su cachorro mientras otro le sujetaba por la espalda

"Llora y pide piedad o el perro será golpeado por ti" dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa que nunca debería estar en un niño, una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Pero issei en el afán de proteger a su querido amigo canino pateó con fuerza al otro niño quien enfurecido tomo al perro y lo pateó con mucha fuerza haciéndolo chillar y terminado por rodar en el suelo.

Issei miraba impotente y con horror mientras intentaba zafarse

"Parece más divertido que golpear te" río con completa maldad "sostén lo allí" dijo al otro niño quien sostuvo al cachorro

Este tomo un pequeño palo del suelo y se acercó mientras issei miraba impotente como se acercaba cada vez más a su único amigo en el mundo.

El cachorro chillaba del miedo.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Fue un golpe fuerte y el palo se llenó de sangré

El perro chillaba fuertemente por los golpes que le seguía propinando esa bestia con forma humana,pronto dejo de hacerlo mientras la sangre se derramó sobre el suelo.

Los ojos de issei perdieron vida.

Su único amigo.

Su único aliado.

Había Muerto.

El vacío le llegó, fue tanto el dolor que dejó de luchar, sus lágrimas aún corrían y su rostro horrorizado fue un festín para los niños pero como dije "nada es para siempre".

Con su shinai en mano e increíble maestría, kou golpeó en la cabeza a quien sostenía a issei.

Kou tenía al igual que issei una mirada muerta pero la diferencia era abismal.

Un odio enorme en sus ojos.

Una ira que clamaba sangre la cual no le fue negada

El niño había muerto de un único golpe.

Y el infierno sobre la tierra se desató al momento en que kou miro a los otros dos niños los cuales le veían con miedo

Gracioso.

Hace un momento eran bestias vestidas con la piel de niños encarnando un asesinato a sangre fría y ahora.

La presa de quién les pagaría de la misma forma.

Kou más pronto que tarde tomo el brazo del que tenía el palo en la mano y de un único movimiento se lo rompió mientras que impersictible para todos brillaban de color esmeralda

Luego lo pateó en la cara rompiendo su nariz y lo tomo del cabello y lo estrelló con tal cantidad de brutalidad que generó un pequeño estruendo mientras ante la mirada escéptica de los adultos presentes.

Asesino al niño con su shinai destrozando su cabeza en el acto.

El último de ellos se había orínado.

Detrás de kou vio como la figura espectral de un dragón rojo de ojos esmeralda le veía como su próxima presa

Kou camino hacia el mientras esté gateaba alejándose lentamente pero para su mala suerte, kou no mostró piedad

La pierna se deformó hacia un lado debido al golpe

Kou levanto el shinai y con una fuerza irreal desparramó los sesos de su víctima de un certero golpe en la nuca.

Issei tomo en brazos al cachorro y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras sus ojos perdían todo rastro de vida.

Fin del capítulo


	18. tsukuyomi infinito pt 02

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[Compañero] seres sellados hablando

(Que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

Kou miro hacia atrás viendo el rostro sin vida de su hermano mientras acariciaba al pequeño e inocente cachorro que injustamente murió solamente por la cruda crueldad de tres monstruos vistiendo piel de un niño.

Ni siquiera le importó que acababa de matar con ellos, no soportaba ver a su querido hermano menor en ese estado, no se percató que medio patio fue destruido en su arrebato de ira.

"Kou que rayos significa esto" dijo gourou bastante molesto para ver al cachorro muerto en brazos de Issei notando al lado de uno de los cadáveres un palo lleno de sangre "¿Que demonios?" Dijo en shock completo

"Lo mataron y yo los castigue, como Heredero del clan no permitiré la violencia innecesaria" sentenció con una calma insana

Uno de los ancianos lo miro maravillado, este era su dios y su justicia.

"Increíble kou-sama, ha castigado justamente a aquellos quienes como salvajes atacaron a un inocente cachorro" dijo maravillado en su propia locura.

Kou paso a mirar a issei quien seguía absorto en su mundo lleno de dolor y soledad y en el fondo el mismo estaba llorando.

"Construyan una choza para el con todo lo necesario, si le llega a faltar algo ya saben su destino" sentenció nuevamente pero varios juraron ver sus ojos brillar en un tono esmeralda espectral, por supuesto el anciano fanático de kou no tardó en decir.

"Cómo usted ordene kou-sama, su benevolencia no tiene límites usted es..." Fueron cortadas sus palabras cuando kou respondió.

"Si tienes tiempo para estar alabando me de esa forma tienes tiempo para hacer la choza" dijo con molestia luego se acercó a issei "démosle un entierro digno Ise" dijo con tristeza y el pequeño solo asintió.

Sin esperar mucho los miembros del clan decidieron hacer lo que kou les pidió, tres madres lloraron esa noche pero un alma fue destruida esa noche y otra fue llevada a los confines de la irá, issei esa noche no durmio solo lloro en silencio.

Los días posteriores a órdenes de kou le fueron llevados alimentos, lamentablemente al no asegurarse el de que fueran le llevaron solo pan y agua al pequeño castaño el cual habitualmente se le veía sentado en el suelo observando la tumba de su difunto amigó.

Pasaron los meses e issei se hundía cada vez más en la soledad, ya había pasado su cumpleaños y obviamente no recibió nada más que miradas resentidas ya que muchos le culpaban de la muerte de los tres niños.

Las madre de los infantes tendían a aventarle lo primero que tuvieran a la mano a modo de venganza, lastima que en una ocasión fueron vistos por kou el cual en ese momento despertó su sacred gear en su forma de twice critical, gourou quedó facinado ya que aún con su forma más básica la reconoció instantáneamente... La boosted gear había llegado al clan hyoudou por segunda ocasión, desde hyoudou ryusuke no habia habido otro portador de dicha longinus y fue la única sacred gear de dicho nivel que llegó al clan y está era la segunda vez que ocurría y en quien mejor si no en el hyoudou más poderoso de la historia.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos noto los tres cadáveres ardiendo y a kou con una pequeña llama en su dedo anular dónde tenía su twice critical, ni siquiera dijo nada ni nadie cuestionó a kou.

Nadie se metería con el Heredero nunca ni cuestionarían sus acciones.

Pasaron los años y un día en sus días de soledad conoció a una castaña de ojos violetas la cual había entrado a los terrenos del clan y está al verlo comenzó a jugar con el, se escaparon de los terrenos para jugar en un parque pequeño que había cerca.

Jugaron toda la tarde y se divirtieron como nunca, se dijieron sus nombres con animosidad y juraron volver a jugar en el mismo parque.

Lastima que al regresar gourou le esperaba muy molesto

"Dónde estabas bastardo, kou necesitaba ayuda en su entrenamiento y tuvimos que suspenderlo por tu culpa, acepta tu castigo como miembro del clan, serán 10 azotes" sentenció gourou e issei sin decir más los recibió.

Su espalda ardía con fuerza y sangraba mucho pero aún así solo pensó en esa castaña de coletas y su primer amiga, Shidou Irina

No le importó que cada vez que se escapaba le castigarán peor, con tal de verla haría lo que fuera y soportaría lo que fuera.

Desde que ella llego a su vida Por fin después de un largo tiempo probó una comida caliente y se sintió cómodo en la casa de los Shidou dónde le trataron con cariño.

Kou la conoció en una ocasión cuando fue a buscar a issei, a kou le agrado y busco a issei sacándolo del recinto frente a la mirada de su padre y por primera vez no castigo al castaño ya que el permiso del heredero era equivalente al del líder del clan.

Lamentablemente un día el se escapó para jugar y recibió una noticia desgarradora, los Shidou se irían de Japón, Irina jugo una última vez con el y tras llantos se despidieron jurando volver a verse sin importar nada, Irina lo beso y le juro que siempre le guardaría en su corazón.

Issei regreso triste y para su mala suerte fue descubierto por gorou quién lo llevo al centro del recinto y le obligó a estar en seisa, issei esperaba los azotes de costumbre con los ojos cerrados pero los abrió al sentir el enorme dolor en sus piernas, sus gritos se ahogaron en su garganta al ver la enorme piedra en sus piernas las cuales dolían a montón

"Serás castigado por salir sin permiso y serás abofeteado por cada miembro del clan" dicho eso el mismo lo abofeteó con fuerza tirando uno de sus dientes

Luego pasaron uno a uno de los más de 300 miembros del clan y solo faltaba su primo Satoru quien en vez de abofetear lo golpeó con el puño

"Sotoru eso fue innecesario" reprendió el mismo gorou

"Perdón se me resbaló el puño tío" dijo haciendo una reverencia

"Bueno un error lo comete cualquiera Satoru, pero aún no has dado tu parte del castigó" dijo gorou con molestia

Este sin más abofeteó con toda su fuerza al Pobre castaño que ya estaba quedando inconsciente después de tal salvaje castigó

Kou llegó al lugar para ver cómo issei fue abofeteado por su madre y miro a su padre directamente (como los odio) pensó el castaño mayor con mucho odio en su corazón y una ira Creciente

Gorou al ver a su hijo mayor me habló

"Kou, es tu turno de castigar a esta aberración" dijo pero abrió los ojos al ver la sacred gear de su hijo, sonrió al pensar en la fuerte bofetada que le daría a issei pero su línea de pensamientos murió al ver el puño de kou impactando su propio rostro con una demoledora fuerza mientras la twice critical cambiaba a la boosted gear en su etapa final.

El golpe fue increíblemente demoledor dejando realmente herido a gorou quién antes de caer inconsciente escucho a kou gritar

"AQUEL QUE OSE TOCAR A MI HERMANO UNA VEZ MAS MUERE" grito colérico mientras sus ojos brillaban esmeralda y la propia boosted gear comenzaba a emitir muchas voces hasta que la del propio dragón sellado en la sacred gear

[Recuerden esto, a mi compañero no le temblará la mano para matarlos incluso si son su sangré] las palabras del dragón Gales causaron miedo en los miembros de todo el clan.

Los años pasaron y para issei ya solo fueron insultos para el, una mejora al menos hasta que conoció a un par de chicos un poco extraños que le invitaron a jugar con el.

Se pasaban los días vaciando las máquinas de garra y vendiendo los peluches para tener dinero, estos niños eran un poco raros y más que solo buscaban tener dinero para comprar revistas de quién sabe que, issei nunca les pregunto

Cada vez que se escapaba con ellos gorou le ponía a hacer tareas pesadas pero issei sin decir nada las hacía, tal vez ya no podían golpearlo por miedo a la ira de kou pero el mismo no dijo nada referente a los trabajos pesados, aunque no es como si le fueran a decir.

Un día un miembro del clan llegó en pánico al descubrir un nido de demonios renegados Y eran al menos 3475 demonios en un solo lugar.

Gorou en su afán de deshacerse del castaño menor lo envío al lugar a pelear solo, lastima que kou se enteró y este llegó al lugar.

Su hermano ya estaba herido y los demonios reían con locura, pronto todo ser vivo a al menos cinco kilómetros a la redonda sintió un horrible escalofrío en su espalda y entonces lo vieron.

 ***OST Orochimaru theme***

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente esmeralda y un rostro de ira palpable se mostró

El aire era cada vez más pesado y esa sensación de terror era enorme y entonces fue envuelto en un mar de fuego intenso mientras sus ojos se rasgaron como los de un dragón y una explosión ocurrió.

Una majestuosa armadura carmesí estaba en el aire con un par de alas dragonicas y un aura enteramente carmesí.

La batalla fue brutal, mejor dicho la masacre unilateral, la sangre voló en todas direcciones mientras issei miraba todo en pánico, desde la muerte de su querido amigo canino desarrollo hematofobia (fobia a la sangre) y ver esa masacre le causó pavor, más viendo que la armadura roja sangre se manchaba con más sangre, termino por desmayarse al no soportar ver la crudeza y crueldad con la que kou asesino a los 3475 demonios el solo y perdiéndose el primer encuentro del rojo y el blanco, dos hermanos mayores que harían lo que fuera por proteger a sus respectivos hermanos menores.

Kou a issei.

Vali a chaterine.

Los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales firmaron entre ellos un pacto para proteger a sus respectivos hermanos del destino de los dragones renunciando a esa pelea a pesar de las quejas de ambos dragones.

Esa sangrienta noche kou fue conocido con el título de la furia carmesí.

Tiempo después kou entro a la academia kuoh y allí conoció a la que el llano la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la presento a su familia sin importar le que ella fuera una demonio, estos iniciaron una relación la cual era dificultada por los ancianos del consejo del Inframundo, estos intentaron amenazar a kou pero este aniquiló a la mitad del consejo y advirtió que nadie tocaría ni a su rías ni a su hermano menor, luego de eso recibió el título de el dragón de la masacre.

Meses después sirzechs le desafío y amenazó la vida de issei sin que esté lo supiera, cuentan que sirzechs uso todo su poder y aún así perdió aunque kou necesito mucho reposo para recuperar la piel de su brazo izquierdo el cual casi perdió al golpear a sirzechs con toda su fuerza cuando esté estaba en su "forma verdadera", recibió el título de el verdadero dragón rojo de la dominación y por parte de ddraig lo nombró el sekiryuutei más fuerte de toda la historia.

Issei sentía celos de su hermano, kou lo tuvo todo y el nada.

Pero el se sentía mal de sentir eso por la única persona que le quiso incondicionalmente a parte de Irina y su viejo amigo canino.

Un día caminaba hacia la academia y entonces la conoció.

"Tu eres hyoudou issei ¿verdad?" Pregunto una pelinegra y este asintió "la verdad me gustaría pedirte si saldrías conmigo" dijo está con una sonrisa tímida e issei se sonrrojo.

Fin del capítulo


	19. tsukuyomi infinito pt 03

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[Compañero] seres sellados hablando

(Que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

Issei se sentía incrédulo ante lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos pues una belleza acababa de pedirle salir y este casi instantáneamente con mucha felicidad dió su si con emoción.

Por primera vez se sintió querido por alguien, cabe decir que tres personas vieron esto, matsuda, motohama y kou quien miraba con seriedad a la pelinegra

Matsuda y motohama al conocer lo dura vida que había pasado issei estaban muy felices y celosos por su amigo pero igual le felicitaron muy energéticamente.

Kou cuando vio a issei solo decidió hablar con el

"Issei se que esto suena cruel pero deja a esa chica llamada amano Yuma, ella no es lo que aparenta ella es claramente un ángel caído" dijo kou seriamente pero se sorprendió al arrebato que issei tuvo

"Como te atreves, nadie se opuso a tu relación con una demonio pero te atreves a insinuar que yuma-chan no es buena para mí" dijo el castaño menor en ira

"Issei, claramente ella tiene malas intenciones escúchame esto lo hago por ti, eres mi hermano y solo quiero lo mejor para ti" dijo el castaño preocupado por la seguridad de su pequeño hermano menor

" Estás celoso de mi Yuma, aparte no tu padre me saco de la familia" luego lo señaló "tu y yo no somos hermanos" grito en ira el castaño menor, seguramente llevaba mucho guardando esa ira en su interior

Sin saber hirió mucho a kou con esas palabras el cual se dió la vuelta para no mostrarle que estaba llorando.

"Solo cuídate mucho issei" dijo el castaño mayor retirándose del lugar a donde estaba rias gremory

Issei se fue a clases y como siempre las chicas le despreciaban por qué manchaba la reputación de su kou-sempai, cosas a las que issei estaba más que acostumbrado a lidiar.

Una vez salió de clase, allí en la entrada de la academia le esperaba Yuma quien se veía emocionada.

Issei la llevo a comer un par de helados y a pasar el tiempo hasta que se tuvo que ir por lo que le pidió una cita ese fin de semana

Yuma se emocionó mucho y le dijo que se verían en el centro de la ciudad.

Al llegar al clan gorou le esperaba y no se veía contento con el (vaya ironía) pensó sarcásticamente issei

"Llegas tarde y tu primo Satoru ya me lo dijo, intentas salir con una ángel caído pero de algo estoy seguro, lo haces por celos de kou" dijo Gorou serio.

"Lo hago por qué quiero y de igual forma a ti en que te afecta, si muriera seguro estarías felíz" dijo alejándose sin esperar una respuesta.

"Dalo por hecho" dijo este mirando en dirección al castaño con molestia.

Issei se recostó en su cama mientras planeaba su cita con Yuma, estaba tan emocionado por ello que no noto a su primo en su choza

"Así que una caído, bueno tu y kou tienen gustos extraños" dijo Satoru aburrido

Issei lo miro un instante y siguió tomando notas

"A qué has venido, aparte de burlarte claro" dijo issei sin interés.

"Mira issei yo no te odio del todo, quiero proponerte algo que te gustará" dijo Satoru

"Te escuchó" dijo sin mirarle

"Kou siempre tiene la guardia baja contigo a su lado cuando está solo" dijo mientras dejaba una daga en el escritorio de issei "si el muere paso yo a ser el Heredero y si lo soy puedo cambiar las cosas para ti, piénsalo issei" dijo saliendo de la choza de issei.

"Cómo si siquiera considerará eso imbécil, puede que esté enojado con kou pero se que solo se preocupa por mi... El único que lo ha hecho siempre" dijo issei mientras miraba a fuera por su ventana la tumba de su viejo amigo canino.

Los días pasaron e issei solo se emocionaba más, kou solo le pidió que se cuidará mucho cosa que issei asintió.

Camino hasta el centro de la ciudad y se detuvo a esperar a Yuma, una chica vestida de forma extraña le entrego un folleto pero el lo tiró a la basura (no se en que pienses gremory pero no confío en ti) pensó desconfiado issei.

Un par de minutos después llegó Yuma alegremente y se acercó a el

"Perdona la demora" dijo ella apenada

"Descuida Acabo de llegar" dijo el castaño pensando en que siempre deseo decir eso.

Se la llevó al centro comercial a pasear, al llegar a una tienda de ropa ella le hizo probarse varios tipos de atuendos.

(Que demonios hago, se supone que solo vine a matarlo no a pasar el rato, bueno no es que sea desagradable después de todo, disfrutaré nuestra última cita hyoudou issei) pensó yuma

Su línea de pensamientos murió al ver el lindo brazalete que el castaño le estaba dando, el mismo termino poniéndose lo con delicadeza, yuma genuinamente se sonrrojo muchísimo pero sonrió felizmente

"Pensé en darte un regalo por nuestra primera cita" dijo completamente rojo el pobre castaño el cual estaba muy emocionado

"Muchas gracias Ise" dijo sonriendo mientras le abrazo.

Luego de eso fueron a comer a un restaurante donde comieron felizmente aunque Yuma termino por darle una probada de lo que ella estaba comiendo cosa que emocionó aún más al castaño.

De allí fueron a la feria de kuoh y se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna.

(Maldición está cita a Sido demaciado maravillosa y nada me dificulta más mi trabajo que verlo así de inocente) pensó sonrojada yuma quien sin pensarlo se acercó a issei cuando estaban en la sima.

Issei la miro a los ojos y le sonrió

"Este a Sido el mejor día de mi vida yuma-chan" dijo con una sonrisa radiante que junto a la luz del sol le hacían ver más lindo a palabras de la propia yuma.

El corazón de yuma se calentó un poco y en un acto de impulso lo besó.

La escena era tan mágica que ambos bajo la luz del atardecer se veían tan tiernos

Para issei esto fue sumamente especial pues todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

Para yuma esto fue inesperado e incluso tuvo que hacer un amago de toda su fuerza y de voluntad para no caer ante sus deseos de ángel caído.

Tras bajar tomados de la mano de la ruleta fueron a un pequeño parque bastante solitario.

Yuma de improviso lo beso nuevamente mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente (maldición por qué tengo que hacer ésto, si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias tal ves podríamos ser felices juntos, lo siento issei-kun) pensó adolorida

"Issei-kun para conmemorar nuestra primera cita harías algo por mi" dijo yuma.

"Lo que sea amorcito" dijo el castaño sin saber que eso sería más difícil para yuma

"Morirás por mi" dijo en tono bajo sintiéndose impotente

"¿Que dijiste Yuma? No te escuché claramente" dijo el castaño acercándose a ella

Entonces ella creo una lanza de luz y rápidamente lo apuñaló en el vientre

"¿Morirás por mi?" Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante aunque en el fondo estaba llorando e issei lo notó

(Así que es mi fin ¿Verdad?) Pensó resignado y le dió una sonrisa a yuma antes de caer al frío suelo.

Está trago duro antes de poner una sonrisa arrogante y dijo

"si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a dios quien puso esa sacred gear en ti, esta pulsera será un bello recuerdo de nuestra cita" dicho eso soltó una lágrima inconscientemente mientras se daba la vuelta y volaba lejos de allí

(Un momento... ¿Una sacred gear?) Pensó agonizando el castaño (creo que al final tendré paz, supongo que podremos reunirnos otra vez viejo amigo) pensó issei mientras comenzó a derramar lágrimas (por fin mi sufrimiento se terminó) pensó y luego vio a kou gritando a su lado mientras usaba magia para mantenerlo con vida, issei sonrió (ya solo quiero morir) "kou nii-san ya no pue...do" (mas) pensó y dijo el castaño antes de quedar inconsciente.

Todo era obscuridad para el mientras miraba a todos lados y sonrió por fin su calvario terminaría, todo lo que sufrió por fin había terminado y sinceramente estaba agradecido con yuma por ello, al menos le hizo feliz el último día de su vida pronto noto a cuatro figuras frente a el

"es un gusto conocerte muchacho soy hagoromo otsutsuki conocido en mi mundo como el sabio de los seis caminos y portador del rinnegan" dijo con tranquilidad el hombre.

(¿Uno de los regentes del más allá?) Pensó el castaño

"yo soy hamura otsutsuki el hermano de hagoromo, soy portador del tenseigan" dijo el de ojos azules

(¿Tensei que?)

"yo soy ashura otsutsuki, soy el hijo de hagoromo, soy el creador del ninjutsu y heredero del ninshu, yo cree el clan senju y mis descendientes el clan uzumaki" dijo el castaño de cabello corto

(Ya no entiendo nada de lo que pasa)

"yo soy Indra otsutsuki, soy el hermano de ashura y creador del clan uchiha, mis ojos son el sharingan"

(Dos clanes he)

"yo bueno, mi nombre es hyoudou Issei y bueno soy hermano menor del sekiryuutei, no tengo ningún poder especial jejeje" dijo issei riendo avergonzado por lo último

(Oh genial arruina las cosa issei) pensó en sarcasmo

"yo no diría eso joven después de todo ahora que nuestro mundo fue destruido por la ambición de unos idiotas tú te has vuelto el heredero de nuestros poderes siendo el mío y el de hamura los más difíciles de manejar"

Eso descolocó al joven castaño bastante

(¿Que demonios? Habla enserio)

"pero ¿por qué yo? Digo hay muchas personas con mucho mayor potencial como mi hermano" dijo el castaño con tristeza lo último

"dices que hay alguien con mayor potencial que tu" dijo hamura con seriedad para luego comenzar a reír como loco "jajaja tus reservas mágicas son inmensas chico y tu afinidad con los elementos son todos los existentes aparte conoces a alguien que en su lecho de muerte no odie a quien lo asesino jajaja ridículo chico no hay nadie en este mundo así más que tu chico" dijo hamura aun riendo por esa tontería que dijo issei cosa que lo descolocó ya que ni él sabía eso de el

(Espera mis reservas mágicas están por los suelos y afinidad a todos los elementos, debe ser una broma yo no tengo nada en especial y como rayos voy a odiar a yuma ella me dió una dulce muerte al menos)

"enserio creíste que eras alguien común y corriente jajaja yo no le daría el sharingan a cualquier persona sabes y mucho menos mi poder y conocimientos jajaja pero me caes bien y eres poderoso así que te haré mi heredero, el heredero del sharingan y mi mangekyou sharingan eterno pero solo podrás usarlo si entrenas me oíste" dijo Indra de manera orgullosa

(Bien suficiente no me cuestionaré más)

"yo te haré mi heredero concediendo te todo mi poder y conocimiento en especial el de los sabios como el de los sapos" dijo ashura con una sonrisa digna de un uzumaki

(¿Sapos? Ok este tipo es raro, me cae mejor su hermano)

"bueno yo te daré el byakugan, mi poder y mi conocimiento, si entrenas duro obtendrás el tenseigan chico, también te dare el conocimiento del clan hyuga y sus estilos de pelea" dijo hamura

(Y más clanes, estoy arto de los clanes)

"y finalmente yo te daré mi poder y conocimiento y si dominas el poder de mis dos hijos obtendrás el rinnegan y más probable el rinnesharingan, al dominarlo y dominar el tenseigan de mi hermano obtendrás el poderoso Jogan el cual es la cúspide de los doujutsu siendo tú el más poderoso en tu mundo" dijo hagoromo con serenidad

(El más poderoso dices, ni que fuera alguien como kou, suficiente les voy a decir sus verdades a estos payasos)

Cuando issei estaba por hablar una estatua de un peón carmesí gigante apareció frente a él y luego issei comenzó a expulsar una cantidad enorme de poder

Abrió los ojos impactado y luego la rabia llegó a el, si ese poder lo habría emitido antes su amigo no abría muerto y nada de su sufrimiento habría ocurrido, peso todo eso mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a doler levemente sin saberlo despertó el Sharingan en una coma y paso a las dos para finalizar en su estado más fuerte.

El poder dejo de desbordar pero de todos Indra sonreía con alegría pues issei activo el sharingan por la impresión de ver su propio poder, no supo cuan equivocado estaba

"vaya apenas te doy mi poder y conocimientos y ya activas el sharingan jajaja eres increíble aunque por mucho poder que tengas no quiere decir que obtendrás el mangekyou así como así" dijo con sumo orgullo

(Ajá si, matar a quien más amo, no sería capaz de matar a kou ni a yuma-chan por poder) pensó molestó

"chico nosotros estaremos aquí un tiempo tu ve a despertar luego hablamos" dijo hagoromo saliendo de su estupor

Issei solo lo miro por unos segundos y asintió saliendo de su propio espacio mental

Tras abrir los ojos Issei se encontraba acostado en un sillón en la sala del club de investigación de lo oculto mientras era observado por su hermano mayor el cual lo miraba ya tranquilo al saber que Issei se encontraba fuera de peligro aunque aún deseaba buscar a la ángel caído que casi le arrebata a su querido hermano menor pero al observar al castaño menor vio que este despertaba

"are, ¿dónde Estoy? " pregunto issei

"en la sala del club de investigación de lo oculto, ¿cómo te sientes issei?" pregunto rias con curiosidad

(De maravilla) pensó sarcástico

"bueno después de ser asesinado por mi novia y ser reencarnado en demonio por la ídol numero uno de la academia kuoh para luego darme cuenta del enorme poder que ni yo sabía que tenía, pues bien supongo" dijo issei mientras todos sonreían nerviosamente ya que lo dicho por el castaño era cierto

"sabes no teníamos opción más que reencarnarte, yo te advertí no salir con esa chica te dije que era un ángel caído pero no me hiciste caso" regaño kou para luego mirarlo con tranquilidad "al menos no te perdí hermanito" dijo el castaño de cabello largo

(No te das cuenta que lo único que quería era morir, bueno no puedo culpar te hermano) penso issei

"bien déjame presentarte al resto del club, pasen por favor" dijo rias a la par que una chica de pelo negro con una cola de caballo que llega hasta su espalda y con porte elegante entro al lado izquierdo de ella se encontraba una peliblanca de cabello corto y baja estatura, lo curioso de esto era que una contrastaba con la otra ya que una era una Loli albina y la otra toda una señorita bien dotada de cabello color negro por lo que una era literalmente lo contrario a la otra.

Detrás de estas dos un par de jóvenes de cabello rubio se hallaban caminando tranquilamente

"un gusto soy Yuto kiba caballero de rias gremory" dijo el joven rubio de ojos grises

(El príncipe de la academia kuoh, genial) peso con molestia el castaño

"yo soy gasper vladi alfil de rias gremory es un gusto" dijo el rubio pequeño de ojos rojos

(¿No hace un año se trasvestia este chico?)

"toujou koneko, Torre, un gusto" dijo de forma monótona la loli peliblanca

(Está se parece a mi, igual de monotónos , me agrada)

"himeshima akeno, reina de rias gremory es un gusto conocerte issei mi lindo kouhai" dijo akeno con voz seductora

(¿Acaso se me acaba de insinuar?, Voy a hacer como que no me di cuenta)

"yo bueno ya sabes quién soy" dijo kou con gracia " soy el peón de rias gremory junto contigo ya que ambos somos sus peones" dijo el castaño mayor

(Enserio no era necesario presentarte hermano)

"yo soy rias gremory tu nueva ama es un gusto conocerte por fin hyoudou Issei" dijo la pelirroja con felicidad "ahora te explicaré sobre todo lo que debes saber issei"

(Cómo si no supiera de ese mundo básicamente me obligaron a aprender todo rápidamente cuando kou empezó a salir contigo) pensó mientras rías explicaba todo y este solo asentía.

Tras terminar la reunión se fueron al recinto del clan dónde los padres de ambos les esperaban pero kou fue el primero en hablar

"Llegamos" dijo con cansancio kou

"¿Que significa esto kou?" Dijo gorou señalando a issei

Kou Hiba a hablar cuando issei lo interrumpió

"¿Que quieres que te diga? ¿Que morí en mi primera cita?¿Que me reencarnaron en demonio?" Dijo molesto issei y gorou le miro más molestó

"Debiste quedarte Muerto" declaró con molestia mientras kou se enfureció pero vio como issei tomo la palabra

"Dice lo a su novia, por mí me hubiera quedado muerto" dijo issei dándose la vuelta y retirándose cuando la matriarca hyoudou hablo

"Procura no avergonzar al clan gremory con tu incompetencia" dijo con su típica voz mandona

"Hii como sea me voy a dormir, mañana seguro tengo cosas que hacer para el clan gremory, genial un clan más al que servir como sirviente" lo último lo dijo pensando en voz alta y esto causó que kou bajara la cabeza triste, su hermano prefería en estás alturas la muerte

Issei fue a su habitación y allí en su cama él se acostó y fue llevado nuevamente a su subconsciente

 **Subconsciente de issei:**

Este se encontraba nuevamente frente a los otsutsuki quienes lo miraron directamente

"issei debo decirte que lamentamos no poder entrenarte adecuadamente por lo que tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo ya que nosotros partiremos pronto al mas allá por lo que queremos despedirnos" dijo hagoromo

"entrena arduamente y enorgullécete por tener nuestro poder" dijo Indra

"adiós issei te deje unos pergaminos sellados en tu brazo úsalos para invocar a los sapos" dijo ashura

"nos vemos joven, pronto podrás usar también el byakugan y sus técnicas" dijo hamura

"adiós y gracias" dijo issei viendo como estos desaparecían

(Menos mal sería molesto tenerlos todo el tiempo en mi cabeza) pensó el castaño con aburrimiento

 **"vaya así que tú eres quien será nuestro Jinchūriki"** dijo un enorme zorro de nueve colas

" **SOLO POR QUE PADRE LO DECIDIO LO HARE** " grito un gigante mapache de arena de una cola

" **deja de gritar shukaku** " dijo un enorme gato de fuego azul y marcas negras

"que rayos" fue lo único que dijo issei

" **mira chico yo soy kurama y desde ahora nosotros nueve nos encargaremos de ayudarte a entrenar** "

"¿he?" fue lo único que pudo decir issei incrédulo antes de maldecir mentalmente su suerte.

Fin del capítulo

Antes de que digan que repito la historia desde cero en el tsukuyomi infinito esto es para rellenar los huecos argumentales que deje y aparte agregar cosas que descarte antes

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización


	20. tsukuyomi infinito pt 04

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[Compañero] seres sellados hablando

(Que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

Issei solo miraba a los bijuus quienes lo miraban esperando a que contestará, este solo suspiro y dijo con tranquilidad.

"Bien, no tengo nada que perder de todas formas" dijo con cansancio.

Kurama le miro detenidamente mientras recordaba los sentimientos que su jinchuriki experimentó al momento de que fue reencarnado en demonio, esa ira fue enorme y el odio detrás de la misma fue inquietante

" **Hay algo que quiero saber mocoso** " dijo el poderoso bijuu

"Tú dirás" dijo el castaño mirándolo fijamente

"¿ **Por qué sentiste tanta ira y odio al ser reencarnado?, puede que mi padre y hermanos no lo hayan sentido pero yo si y quiero saberlo** " dijo Kurama mirándolo intensamente

Issei suspiro nuevamente pero su mirada demostraba dolor y soledad más que nada, muy parecida a la de cierto Uzumaki pero a la vez diferente era como la de un alma que solo desea desaparecer

"Tengo entendido que con el Sharingan puedo mostrar mis recuerdos por medio de un genjutsu pero no tengo el nivel para usarlo en un bijuu o al menos no sin su consentimiento" dijo issei y Kurama asintió sabiendo a dónde quería llegar el castaño, este activo su sharingan "véanlo por ustedes mismos" dicho eso los nueve bijuus cayeron en el genjutsu a voluntad propia viendo cada recuerdo del castaño y de pronto el chacra de Kurama exploto con fuerza demostrando su ira en ese momento

" **ESOS MALDITOS HUMANOS** " grito en ira el más poderoso de los bijuus

Todos sus hermanos estaban igual de molestos, vieron tanta injusticia aún a pesar de lo que habían pasado sus anteriores jinchuriki.

Choumei era uno de los más afectados, la vida de issei le recordó a la de fuu, una vida llena de soledad y dolor.

Shukaku también se sentía mal ya que recordó la vida de gara y le hacía sentir tan triste al relacionar las vidas de ambos jinchuriki

Gyūki recordó lo dura que fue la vida de bee antes de ser aceptado por kumo

Kokuo seguia furiosa y lloraba, nunca vio tanta crueldad y maldad en niños, verlos matar de manera tan despiadada a una criatura tan indefensa que no había hecho ningún mal le hizo odiar aún más a esos chicos y el verlos morir tan fácil se le hizo poco.

Son solo cerro los ojos y apretó los puños en ira, no soportaba a los humanos por ser esos seres tan despiadados y llenos de maldad, aquí o en el mundo ninja no había diferencia eran las mismas bestias despiadadas.

Isobu estaba consternado ante tanta maldad, quedó en silencio pero podías verlo llorar ya que el nunca le gustó la violencia.

Saiken estaba igual que isobu y kokuo, no entendía como puede haber tanta crueldad en el corazón de unos niños.

Después de un rato issei salió de su espacio mental para dormir, aunque las pesadillas seguían allí, acosando lo cada noche

Al día siguiente no esperó a nada y se fue a un claro en el bosque donde escuchó la voz de shukaku

" **ESCUCHA BIEN, CONCENTRA MI CHACRA A TU ALREDEDOR Y NO SOBRE TI, USA LA ARENA Y DISPERSA EL CHACRA EN ELLA"** grito shukaku

Issei lo hizo y la arena comenzó a tomar forma a su alrededor hasta formar una calabaza de arena en su espalda, luego lanzó la arena a varias direcciones y luego contra si mismo, activo su sharingan y comenzó a esquivarlas tanto como podía.

Así fueron varios días dónde se llevó al límite en varias ocasiones hasta que rías y kou fueron a supervisar su entrenamiento, en un descuido issei no iba a lograr esquivar la shuriken de arena por lo que alzó su mano al frente cerrando los ojos no alcanzando a ver el destello que se dió en su muñeca dando lugar a un brazalete hexagonal de color oro, de este en un destello apareció una bola de hierro con picos atado a una cadena que salía del brazalete, la bola golpeó la shuriken esparciendo la arena a los lados mientras rías miraba impactada el brazalete

"Do, doble sacred gear" dijo en shock

"Debe ser una broma" dijo kou en el mismo estado pero también emocionado

"Los ojos no sé cuál sea pero el brazalete sin duda es esa extraña sacred gear, la adaptive armlet permite al usuario adaptarse perfectamente a cualquier arma y en su balance breaker puede invocar armas en cualquier lugar, kou issei alcanzó su balance breaker tan rápido" dijo rías impactada

Kou sonrió y ciertamente su sonrisa daba miedo (con este poder puedes llegar a la cima issei) pensó el castaño mayor

Por su parte issei escucho eso impactado, el balance breaker era bastante difícil de alcanzar y solo con un cambio significativo lo podría alcanzar pero luego la realización le llegó (el poder de los otsutsukis)

( **Así es mocoso, ahora tengo una idea que talvez te guste, invoca las espadas de la neblina tal vez aún existen** ) dijo Kurama con seriedad en su mente.

Issei se concentro mientras sentía fluir la magia y el chacra a su sacred gear y tras un intenso brilló varias espadas estaban alrededor de issei quien las miraba facinado.

En su mano estaba la kubikiribocho y en otra samaheda la cual ya tenía en su interior a las otras cinco

Kou en su curiosidad tomo a samaheda para luego alzar una ceja

"Está espada me está drenando lentamente mis reservas mágicas" dijo un poco curioso mientras la boosted gear hacia acto de presencia

[No lo hace lento, tus reservas son colosales y si esa espada fuera empuñada por cualquier humano ya abría muerto al momento de tocarla] contesto el dragón Gales.

Kou le devolvió la espada a issei quien. Sonreía al ver que samaheda le abia aceptado como su nuevo portador sin saber que lo que kou tenía en magia el tenía el doble en chacra y aumentando con el paso de los dias

Issei sello las espadas en un pergamino y este lo coloco dentro de su maleta de la academia y junto a kou se transportaron en un círculo mágico a las afueras del clan hyoudou.

Issei guardo con sumo cuidado el pergamino y se vistió con el uniforme de la academia solo para ver qué kou junto a rías se le adelantaron por lo que sin más se fue caminando con la idea de hacerle una broma pesada a kou por dejarlo atrás aunque bueno el castaño mayor tenía novia y se le notaba feliz y el no le negaría la felicidad a su hermano mayor, aún de sentía mal por decirle que no eran hermanos hace unos días por su necedad

En fin en estos momentos issei caminaba solo hacia la academia kuoh mientras pensaba como seguir entrenando más arduamente pues él quería despertar el byakugan para así poder usar las habilidades que hamura le dejo y hacerse fuerte más rápido pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a alguien caerse

"ahh porque siempre me caigo" dijo una hermosa rubia de ojos esmeralda vestida de monja, a sus ojos era la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, sin duda el sentimiento cuando conoces a tu primer amor pero no podía quedarse viendo por lo que decidió actuar

"¿estás bien?" pregunto con duda issei mientras se acercaba para darle la mano y que esta se levantara (sus manos son tan suaves) pensó este

"si muchas gracias" dijo está pero un leve viento le quito su velo revelando su bello e inocente rostro

Issei rápidamente alcanzo el velo y se lo entrego haciéndola sonreír y agradeciéndole su ayuda

"no fue nada" luego de eso issei pensaba como continuar la charla con la rubia (rayos que hago, debo continuar la conversación ¿Le pregunto sobre el clima? No eso suena estúpido, talvez si le pregunto a dónde va pueda acompañarla, si eso issei eres un genio) pensó este

"um yo estoy perdida y necesito ayuda" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y juntando las manos como si resará

"¿y estas de viaje?" pregunto issei (que suerte) pensó este feliz

"oh, no estoy de viaje me transfirieron a la iglesia de esta ciudad" dijo la rubia feliz

"oh ya veo" contesto el castaño (bueno tiene sentido es una monja... Que mala suerte es una monja y yo un demonio) pensó llorando internamente

"me alegro de haber encontrado a una persona tan amable como tú, debe ser ayuda divina" dijo la monja con mucha felicidad

( **AYUDA DIVINA NI QUE NADA VE A ENTRENAR ISSEI** ) grito shukaku

( **No grites idiota, issei haz lo que tengas que hacer pero no olvides el entrenamiento** ) respondió kurama con tranquilidad

Cabe decir que issei sonreía pero en el fondo quería poner a los bijuus en un genjutsu del sharingan para que se callaran o bueno más bien nomás a shukaku

"¿pasa algo?" pregunto la monja al ver la rara expresión en el rostro de issei

"no nada" dijo issei con una sonrisa tensa ya que shukaku seguía gritando que se pusiera a entrenar

En ese momento un niño comenzó a llorar por lo que la monja corrió a él y le dijo

"no llores es solo un raspón, recuerda que eres un hombre" dijo con cariño mientras en sus manos aparecían un par de anillos y un aura verdosa los rodeaba curando la herida del niño

(Que hermosa aura, parece ninjutsu médico) pensó el castaño

"mira tú herida desapareció" dijo la monja con amabilidad

"oh muchas gracias onne-chan" dijo el niño pero ella no entendió nada

"te está dando las gracias" le dijo el castaño (olvide que los demonios entendemos y hablamos todos los idiomas) pensó el castaño

La monja le acaricio el cabello mientras se levantaba para continuar el camino junto al castaño

"supongo que te sorprendí" dijo la monja rubia

"un poco, tienes un poder impresionante" dijo el castaño (sorprenderme, eso lo hiciste desde hace rato jejeje) río el castaño en su mente

"es un poder maravilloso concedido por dios" dijo con felicidad pero luego puso un rostro triste y murmuro "si un maravilloso poder" pero luego escucho un gruñido que la asusto y volteo para ver a issei sonrojado y tocándose el estomago

"oh lo siento te asuste jejeje creo que tengo hambre quieres ir a comer este..." dijo el castaño (idiota no le pregunté su nombre y por no comer quede en vergüenza ahhh me quiero morir) pensó con vergüenza

"me llamo asia argento, por favor llámeme asia" dijo con felicidad

(Que hermoso nombre) pensó "yo soy hyoudou issei dime issei, bien vamos a comer" dijo el castaño con felicidad para que la monja asintiera y comenzaran a caminar

"issei-san me alegra haber conocido a alguien tan amable tan pronto llegue a Japón" dijo asia con felicidad

"vaya jajaja me voy a avergonzar" dijo el castaño con pena y disimulando un poco su sonrojó

Pasado un rato issei y asia llegaron a un restaurante familiar donde issei pidió dos hamburguesas, al traérselas asia la miraba interrogante sin saber que hacer

"oye asia-chan" dijo issei

"si ¿qué pasa?" pregunto con duda la rubia

"así es como se come pequeña princesa" dijo el castaño mientras tomaba la hamburguesa con sus manos y le daba una mordida

"no tenía idea de que hubiera una forma de comer como esa, ¡¡es asombroso!!" dijo la rubia mientras imitaba lo que hizo issei tomando la hamburguesa con las manos y dándole una pequeña mordida "esta deliciosa" dijo con emoción

(Ahhh demasiado tierna, al demonio pasaré el día con ella aunque los mismo angeles vengan a matar me luego, no quiero precipitarme pero creo que me he enamorado de ella) "asia" dijo llamando la atención de la monja "vamos a divertirnos hoy antes de llegar a la iglesia" dijo el castaño animado

( **Oh jugando he bien mereces un descanso** ) dijo matatabi con felicidad

"hii" dijo con felicidad asia e issei sonrió

Un rato después vemos a asia y a issei jugando en los árcades toda clase de juegos hasta que pasan frente a una máquina de garra donde había muchos peluches en especial uno de un ratón amarillo de cierta serie de tv ya algo antigua

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo issei con duda

"ah no, no es nada" dijo asia con vergüenza

"¿te gusta ratchu?" preguntó el castaño (espero y si) pensó este ya que quería lucirse frente a la chica de la que se enamoró

"um, no mejor dicho si" dijo algo apenada

(Que tierna, maldita sea joderia al cielo y al Inframundo por ella) pensó este

En ese momento issei puso una moneda y fácilmente saco el peluche de dicho personaje

(Je pan comido)pensó el castaño "quizás no lo parezca, pero cuando éramos niños, matsuda, motohama y yo, vaciávamos todos los juegos de nuestra cuadra" dijo mientras le entregaba el peluche

"muchas gracias este ratchu conmemorara por siempre mi amistad contigo" dijo asia muy alegre mientras issei por dentro se sentía muy feliz hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto con alguien puesto que el clan hyoudou se lo prohibía constantemente (*suspiro* es bellísima)

De ese lugar fueron a una fuente pública donde issei compro unas sodas en lata para ambos

"esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida" dijo asia con mucha felicidad

"si yo igual casi nunca he podido venir a divertirme" luego issei puso un rostro triste y susurro "casi nunca" esto fue notado por asia pero no dijo nada "asia ¿te puedo contar algo?" pregunto con duda el castaño y esta asintió "ven vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar en privado" y así caminaron hasta otra fuente donde nadie iba casi (no puedo creer que vaya a contarle ésto)

Al estar sentados en una banca del lugar issei la miro y comenzó a contarle su vida

"sabes asia yo no he tenido una vida muy feliz que digamos" esto llamo la atención de la rubia "veras yo nací en un clan que existe desde hace siglos el "gran clan hyoudou" el cual es bastante estricto, por si fuera poco fui el segundo hijo de mi "familia" naciendo solo un año después de mi hermano mayor el cual a los pocos años de haber nacido demostró capacidades excepcionales en casi todo, artes marciales, uso de armas blancas, deportes, matemáticas, en fin un genio en todo" esto hizo que asia pusiera un rostro triste ya que sabía a donde iba a llegar issei "el destaco en todo pero yo, yo no destaque en nada tanto como el, incluso cuando descubrieron mis bajas reservas mágicas decidieron expulsarme del clan pero mi hermano los detuvo, aun así he sido humillado y ridiculizado por todo el clan a excepción de mi hermano el cual siempre ha cuidado de mi" issei en ese momento derramaba lágrimas "ellos nunca me dejaron tener amigos pero aun así yo me escapaba para jugar con matsuda y motohama, aunque luego me castigaran severamente por salirme" dijo en un tono de voz triste "siempre me llamaron fracasado" dijo mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas "por eso hoy ha sido un día tan maravilloso ya que he conocido a alguien tan maravillosa como tú" dijo con una sonrisa aunque en el fondo podías ver el dolor

Asia lloraba bastante triste por lo que decidió contarle su vida

"yo poco después de haber nacido mis padres me abandonaron frente a una iglesia de una pequeña aldea en Europa, alguien me encontró llorando y allí fue donde me criaron, entonces cuando cumplí ocho años un perrito herido entro a la iglesia, rece por el con todas mis fuerzas y entonces ocurrió un milagro, después de eso me llevaron a una grande iglesia donde los heridos y enfermos llegaban de todo el mundo para ser sanados por mis plegarias, estaba tan feliz de que mis poderes ayudaran a las personas" dijo en tono feliz pero luego puso un rostro muy triste "issei-san yo..." pero antes de que hablara fue interrumpida por alguien mas

"así que aquí estabas asia" dijo una pelinegra de alas negras la cual issei reconoció en un instante activando su sharingan "hoo así que te reencarnaron en demonio issei" dijo en tono de burla

"¿Qué quieres ángel caído?" dijo issei en un claro tono de ira mientras asia se asustaba pues ella temía por su recién amigo castaño (no le harás eso a asia yuma, puede que te ame aún pero no la tocaras o al menos sobre mi cadáver)

"Ya que eres simplemente la mascota de un demonio, ¿podrías evitar lastimar mis oídos con tu sucia voz?" esto molesto a issei mientras kurama y shukaku empezaban a enojarse puesto que relacionaban a issei con sus anteriores Jinchūriki "estorbas" dijo la ángel caído mientras sostenía una lanza de luz "esta vez me asegurare de que seas completamente destruido" dijo con arrogancia

(Como te atreves) pensó el castaño mientras El sharingan giraba lentamente por lo que el caído lo noto y con burla dijo

"esa sacred gear es una basura que no te servirá contra mi" dijo la caído "dame a asia para llevarla a casa"

"no, no dejare que te lleves a mi amiga" dijo con furia mientras comenzaba a invocar a la kubikiribocho (no te lo per..)

* **OST pain theme***

Pero de un momento a otro asia lo había empujado al suelo, este consternado miro detrás de el y al voltear miro algo que lo destrozo por completo ya que asia fue atravesada por una lanza de luz en el estómago y cayó al suelo herida

(Así..a) pensó consternado

"idiota la heriste a ella se suponía que tenías que matarlo a él ahora perderemos su sacred gear y no podremos quitárselo" dijo otra caída mientras miraba a un caído vestido con una gabardina azul obscuro

(MALDITOS) la ira comenzó a aumentar en el

"no es mi culpa, la estúpida monja lo empujo y se interpuso en el ataque" se excusó el caído

(Tengo que actuar) "asia aguanta" dijo issei mientras le aplicaba ninjutsu medico "te salvare asia lo juro" dijo en lagrimas

"estaba... tan feliz de que fuéramos amigos...aun por corto tiempo" decía asia muy torpemente

(No no, no te rindas asia) pensó "de que hablas aún hay lugares a los que quiero llevarte, al karaoke, al parque de diversiones" decía en lágrimas mientras los caídos reían ante esto aunque a raynare se le veía una expresión de dolor bien camuflajeado

"me hubiera gustado haber nacido en este país y asistir a la escuela contigo, eso habría sido lindo" dijo la rubia casi sin fuerzas

(No así por favor no) "vamos asiste a la escuela conmigo, hallare la forma de que entres en mi salón de clases" dijo en lágrimas el castaño y con voz quebrada

"estas llorando por mi...estoy tan agradecida...gracias" dijo para luego cerrar sus ojos

"asia" dijo con la voz destrozada mientras su sharingan comenzaba a girar rápidamente "por qué tenías que morir" dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo "ASIA!!!" grito con tristeza a la par que su sharingan cambiaba de forma

De pronto miro hacia una de las ángeles caído más específico a la de traje y dijo

"Amaterasu" e inmediatamente se encendió en llamas negras mientras gritaba de dolor al ser quemada viva, luego miro a la pequeña rubia vestida de lolita gótica y de un momento a otro apareció al lado de ella con la kubikiribocho en mano y la decapito en el acto para que su sharingan comenzara a girar violentamente y cambiara de forma (deben morir)

Paso a mirar al caído de gabardina negra y dijo "kamui" y de pronto un remolino extraño se formó en el cuello del caído para de pronto este desapareciera dejando caer su cabeza y su cuerpo al frio suelo mientras que nuevamente el sharingan de issei volvía a cambiar de forma (no te perdonaré)

Miro a raynare y dijo "tsukuyomi" y al instante esta cayó al suelo mientras se tomaba la cabeza y gritaba de pronto rias y kou llegaron al lugar

 **Dentro del tsukuyomi**

Raynare se hallaba atada a una cruz mientras la luna estaba bañada en un color rojo sangre con el Sharingan reflejado en el

"Sinceramente te amé" dijo el castaño mientras el manto de chacra de Kurama lo rodeaba mientras el Sharingan en la luna se rascaba su pupila "pagarás lo que hiciste" grito atacando la con fuerza mientras sus rasgos se hacían más salvajes a la par que una segunda cola salia, comenzó a perder el control de si mismo mientras la ira se apoderaba de el, al salir la cuarta cola su apariencia cambio

Este comenzó con un frenesí de ataques en contra de la pelinegra la cual tenía pánico de lo que veía y sentía al ser desgarrada a cada ataque

Luego fue peor cuando su apariencia cambio nuevamente al llegar al estado de siete colas

De allí issei logro reaccionar y salir de ese estado terminando el tsukuyomi

 **Fuera del tsukuyomi**

"issei te encuentras bien" pregunto kou pero se quedó impresionado al ver los ojos de su hermano "¿qué es eso?" pregunto con duda

"mangekyou sharingan, la evolución de mis ojos" dijo para volver a cambiar sus ojos de forma y raynare dejara de gritar a la par que issei se acercaba a ella silenciosamente

"issei espera ¿qué vas a hacer?" dijo kou pero como respuesta solo recibió

"terminarla" dijo con odio en su voz mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad por unos segundo luego tomaron la forma de los ojos de shukaku mientras arena aparecía a su alrededor para luego rodear a raynare mientras la arena la elevaba en el aire y dijo "ataúd de arena" para aprisionarla y esta gritara de dolor mientras rias veía con tristeza a la monja en el suelo y un pensamiento cruzo por su mente pero fue opacado cuando issei grito "entierro de arena" y una lluvia de arena con sangre y plumas negras se dio en el lugar dando a entender que la caído había muerto (adiós yuma) pensó este luego vio a rías cerca de asia "no la toque sempai" dijo issei mientras sus ojos tomaban la forma del mangekyou sharingan (aunque pierda mi vista, por ti perdería la vida)pensó Y luego dijo "izanagi" y al instante el cuerpo de la monja desapareció para reaparecer viva al lado de issei (que extraño quedé ciego pero siento como si aún pudiera ver, tal vez si cambio de Mangekyou) pensó eso mientras el ojo izquierdo de issei quedaba ciego pero este solo cambio a otro mangekyou sharingan recuperando su vista

"¿pero qué?" dijo rias en confusión al igual estaban kou y asia quien recordaba haber muerto

Los ojos de issei volvieron a la normalidad para luego decir "he usado una de las habilidades de mi mangekyou sharingan el izanagi el cual a cambio de la vista de uno de mis sharingan me permite cambiar la realidad pero al parecer si cambio de mangekyou sharingan logro recuperar mi vista" dijo con una seriedad inusual en el (al menos asia está viva) pensó este sonrojado por dentro al pensar en su amada rubia

"issei-san" dijo asia abrazándolo "¿te encuentras bien?" dijo asia mirándolo a los ojos con preocupación

Issei no pudo seguir con esa actitud al ver a asia por alguna razón su corazón latió con fuerza y de nada ayudaba que matatabi hiciera burla de eso ( **ara issei, ¿el pequeño está enamorado Acaso?¿Cuando se van a casar?¿Cuántos niños van a tener?)** Decía cosas así por el estilo matatabi

"si me encuentro bien asia-chan" dijo issei con una sonrisa genuina mientras la abrazaba con mucha alegría pero un comentario de rias los preocupo

"issei ¿no te duele entrar en contacto con la cruz en su pecho?" pregunto rias mientras kou se preocupaba

"no, ¿debería?" pregunto issei con duda (que extraño)

"issei los demonios no pueden tocar objetos sagrados y mucho menos si han sido bendecidos como esa cruz el hecho de solo tocarla debería causarte inmenso dolor y daño" dijo rias preocupada

Issei tomo la cruz con su mano pero no sintió nada pero kurama resolvió su duda

( **El chakra te protege del daño por lo que no sufrirás ningún efecto con los elementos sacros como espadas o lanzas de luz** ) dijo kurama en su mente

"al parecer soy inmune a los elementos sacros" dijo issei con simpleza mientras asia usaba su Twilight Healing en issei tratando de "curarlo" para que no sufriera y esto fue visto por rias pero issei se apresuró y hablo "no dejare que reencarnen a asia en un demonio ni usted ni nadie" dijo issei con los ojos y voz de kurama intimidando a todos pero sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad para mirar a asia en sus brazos (nunca te dejare pasar por esto otra vez por eso)"juro que te protegeré, así que quédate mi lado para siempre" dijo issei ruborizando a asia y ganándose una burla de matatabi y Gyūki mientras su hermano sonreía de manera burlona

"que rápido crecen ¿verdad? rias" dijo kou avergonzando a issei e asia y ganándose una risa de rias

(Maldición kou) grito en su mete el castaño menor con vergüenza

"vamos al club después de limpiar esto" dijo rias mientras usaba magia para borrar los restos de los ángeles caídos

Ya en la sala del club de hecho ocultismo kiba veía impresionado la kubikiribocho ya que la espada era increíble en sus propias palabras

(Ni pienses que te la daré ) pensó issei mientras veía como Kiba miraba la espada con ojos brillantes

Por su parte akeno no dejaba de molestar al castaño menor y a la monja con burlas de lo lindos que se veían juntos mientras la rubia se ruborizaba fuertemente aunque de hecho el estar con el castaño que recién lo había conocido y sentirse tan segura en sus brazos la hacia sentir feliz y de hecho su pequeño e inocente corazón latía con fuerza, para issei se veía hermosa así y de nada ayudaba que matatabi hiciera burla de ello aunque shukaku decía que issei perdía el tiempo y debía de una vez ponerse a entrenar para no volver a pasar por algo así cosa que issei se entristeció un poco pero nada que unas palabras de aliento de kurama no arreglarán.

( **Tu no sabías que esto pasaría issei así que no te mortifiques, usa está experiencia para volverte más fuerte)** dijo Kurama alentando a issei

Por su parte la peliblanca veía a la monja con curiosidad mientras comía sus dulces y sentía ganas de abrazarla por lo tierna que se veía la monja por su ligero sonrojo (issei senpai tiene suerte) pensó está al ver cómo la rubia monja lo abrazaba y sinceramente sintió un poco de celos aunque no lo diría

Todo era tranquilidad hasta que kou hablo

"Issei" hablo kou con voz firme "por nada del mundo el clan hyoudou debe saber sobre tus habilidades oculares o tus espadas, conociendo a los ancianos del clan van tratar de quitártela a toda costa junto a tus ojos" termino con clara preocupación pero quedo estupefacto por la respuesta de su querido hermano menor

(Esos idiotas) "Que lo intenten" dijo el castaño menor activando su sharingan a tres comas "aunque no se los recomiendo por que conocerán el poder del sharingan en su máxima expresión" termino de decir con la voz de kurama cosa que los asustó un poco pero la monja abrazo a issei y dijo

"Calma issei-san, la violencia no resuelve nada" dijo la rubia con cariño

"Tienes razón asia-chan" dijo issei mas tranquilo (no puedo mostrarle a asia algo como ésto)

"Ise por lo pronto ella puede quedarse en mi casa o la de akeno por que dudo que tu clan quiera aceptarla pero no te preocupes ella vendrá a la academia a estudiar" dijo la pelirroja feliz al lado de kou mientras este asentía a lo dicho por la pelirroja

"Mientras Asia este segura todo estará bien" dijo issei con calma, ocultando muy bien su emoción de pasar sus días al lado de la rubia

"Voy a ir a la escuela con issei-san, que alegria" dijo la rubia con mucha felicidad que no cabía en su pequeño e inocente corazón, el castaño la abrazo con felicidad y esta lo correspondió

"Por lo pronto issei" dijo kou llamando la atención de issei "te voy a entrenar ya que necesitó que te vuelvas mucho mas fuerte y aprendas a manejar tu poder de mejor manera" sentenció el castaño de manera clara mientras shukaku festejaba de lo lindo el saber que issei se pondría a entrenar

( **SIIII A ENTRENAR PEREZOSO** ) grito shikaku

"Y cuando comenzáremos" pregunto el castaño menor temiendo lo peor, y así fue

"Ahora" sentencio con voz grave y una intimidante aura mientras shukaku estaba feliz y Gyūki junto a choumei decían que issei descansaba en paz a la par que matatabi le decía que se llevará a la monja y tuvieran otra cita romántica aunque lo hacia mas que nada para molestar al castaño menor

"Espera deja recuperó energias" decía issei pero fue jalado por su hermano y por rías mientras se veían serios e issei se daba cuenta que de ese entrenamiento no se salvaba así que hizo lo mas prudente que se le ocurrió (hasta pronto tontos) pensó y luego dijo "kamui" y desapareció en un vórtice del lugar dejando a todos impactados

"ISSEI NO TE ESCAPARÁS DE TU ENTRENAMIENTO" grito kou bastante molesto a la par que hacia aparecer su armadura y volaba por la ventana del club de ocultismo y se perdía en el cielo de la ciudad usando un hechizo de ocultamiento para no ser visto por nadie

"Issei-san" dijo Asia al sentir como era arrastrada por este a un portal junto a la kubikiribocho mientras issei sonreía victorioso

"Nunca le ganaran al sharingan jajaja" reía el castaño menor mientras volvía a desaparecer del lugar

"Esta escondido en el gimnasio de la academia cerca de la piscina buchou" dijo koneko

"Lo atrapamos antes que kou-sempai" dijo el rubio espadachín

"Hagan lo por favor" dijo la pelirroja con pereza

Los integrantes del club de ocultismo se pusieron a buscar lo que restaba del día al castaño hasta que kou se le llevo a la fuerza a entrenar

Fin del capítulo


	21. tsukuyomi infinito pt 05

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[Compañero] seres sellados hablando

(Que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

El castaño luego de ser encontrado fue llevado a rastras por kou hacia el lugar donde lo entrenaría dos semanas

Cabe decir que issei pensaba en como utilizar de mejor manera el manto de bijuu ya que a él se le hacía impractico el gasto de chacra que generaba al usarse por lo que a prueba de ensayo y error intentaba en sus descansos que kou apenas le daba encontrar una forma de lograr darle forma física a cada manto de chacra de bijuu sin combinarlos

Sus esfuerzos fueron dando frutos al lograr crear una cola de chacra de arena la cual representaba a shukaku

Lamentablemente sin el apoyo de los demás biuus no podía usar más colas de chacra como lo hacía con la de shikaku el cual le ayudaba más por interés de ver qué tanto poder podía manejar, siendo en realidad de muy buen uso.

Sin embargo el tiempo fue pasando rápidamente y una voz que todos pudieron escuchar y la reconocieron rápidamente se hizo notar

 **{No es necesario que vean todo eso... No tiene tanta relevancia... Vean lo que de verdad importa... Y sobre todo vean el camino que tomo mi vida por tomar una decisión parecida a lo que querías hacer Sasuke uchiha}**

Aunque cabe decir que en realidad el castaño no quería mostrarles toda su vida en si, si no solo los momentos cruciales para que entendieran lo que el quería demostrar

 ***N\A: la verdad reescribir todo es muy pesado y aburrido, me termina por cortar la inspiración mucho así que solo mostraré lo que de verdad importa para terminar esta saga de tsukuyomi infinito rápido que esto ya parece Shippuden***

Pronto llegó una escena en la cual un grupo de personas parecían que iban a partir a una batalla y así fue ya que se fueron en un círculo mágico

Al llegar vieron que era un lugar rocoso y solitario donde un sello extraño estaba presente cuando de pronto brillo rompiéndose revelando a loki junto a fenrir y sus hijos

Loki alzó una de sus manos e invoco cinco copias de midgarsömir y a su hija hela acompañada de un ejército de no muertos de todas las razas nórdicas, issei noto en esta última una capa extraña que con su sharingan se dió cuenta que era una simple ilusión ya que está era realmente hermosa

(hela tiene una maldición en la que la mitad de su rostro esta putrefacto y es horrible a la vista)

Vali junto a los demás apareció al lado del equipo

Loki al ver a athena sonrió "vaya zeus envío a su hija a su perdición" luego miro a kou y vali "los dragones celestiales jajaja tendré el honor de ser el primero en pelear contra los dos y también el de matarlos" dijo en son de burla pero kou solo lo miro con un rostro plano

"eres muy arrogante sabiendo que estoy a la altura del poder de ddraig en sus mejores días aparte el hakuryuuko de esta generación no se queda atrás de hecho esta a mi par" dijo kou con una media sonrisa, aunque claramente era una mentira ya que vali apenas estaba cerca del nivel de un rey dragón

"veremos si es cierto mortal" dijo loki "fenrir, hati, skoll maten a los mortales que acompañan al sekiryuutei. Hela encargarte de athena, clones de mi hijo derroten a esa valkiria y ayuden a fenrir" ordenó loki luego miro con burla a los dragones celestiales "yo me encargaré de ustedes dos"

Issei miro a fenrir mientras este lo miraba a el detenidamente, algo les decía a los dos que tuvieran cuidado con su adversario pero más que nada en fenrir, sus instintos gritaban que hullera del lugar, por su parte issei sentía solamente peligro ante el lobo pero dentro de si mismo sabía que podría derrotarlo

"promoción reina" grito issei con determinación pero manteniendo su rostro inapacible

Fenrir Ignorando sus sentidos se lanzó hacia issei mientras sus hijos peleaban con los demás del grupo gremory junto a los tres sitri

Rossweise se veía en problemas pues cinco copias del midgarsömir eran mucho para ella aunque luego un rayo golpeo a uno de ellos revelando al Angel caído de nivel cadre baraquiel acompañado de tanin quienes saltaron al combate contra las cinco copias

Loki logró esquivar a kou por muy poco mientras que vali lo golpeo en la espalda pero este lo atravesó de lado a lado como a un fantasma

"vaya ilusión mediocre loki" dijo vali golpeando a su espalda con una patada giratoria dándole a loki en la cara mientras este maldecia para luego sonreír y volver a desaparecer

Hela combatía contra athena la cual intentaba persuadirla

"hela no creas en loki tu maldición el no la piensa curar, nosotros podemos ayudarte y buscar una solución a esto" decía athena la diosa de la sabiduría, la guerra y la muerte

"no te creo el dijo que solo la sangre de los dos dragones celestiales podría curar mi maldición"dijo hela molesta

Issei esquiva por poco un ataque de fenrir por lo que sin mas recurrió al susanoo perfecto y al modo ashura para poder hacerle frente al enorme lobo mientras hati e skoll atacaban por los lados este observó como loki miro a donde estaba akeno derrotando a un gran número de no muertos y este lanzó un gran ataque

Intento moverse pero skoll medio una de las piernas del susanoo mientras hati embestia su pecho haciéndolo retroceder mientras issei intentaba ayudar a akeno

Baraquiel recibió el ataque perforando su pecho justo frente a akeno quien grito de horror al ver a su padre morir frente a ella

Issei logró quitarse de encima a hati e skoll para socorrer a baraquiel pero al ver que inevitablemente murió uso el izanagi para volverlo a la vida pero bastó ese segundo en el que perdió la concentración para que un desconocido lo apuñalara en el hombro y fenrir lo mordiera del vientre

Issei voló por el aire estrellándose contra el frío suelo mientras se desangraba

Kou al ver esto se enfureció su poder empezó a aumentar demasiado mientras ignoraba los gritos desesperados de ddraig para que no usará la juggernaut drive

Rias estaba enfurecida, su joven peón había sido herido fatalmente frente a sus narices

Akeno estaba en shock mientras su padre no se explicaba como es que seguía vivo

Los líderes que estaban viendo el enfrentamiento a través de un círculo mágico quedaron pasmados por la muerte del joven castaño lamentándose de enviar a su muerte a alguien tan joven pero de pronto algo los impresionó de sobra

De pronto el cuerpo del castaño desapareció y reapareció de pie a 2 metros de donde había muerto

Koneko sintió el aumento de chacra tan repentino que el castaño manifestaba, abrió los ojos incrédula al sentir la cantidad colosal que el castaño ahora tenía

Issei cerro los ojos mientras fenrir se abalanzó hacia el, fenrir sintió que cometió una enorme estupidez al sentir como cada fibra de su ser gritaba que hullera pero ya era tarde

Lentamente el castaño abría sus ojos mientras pronunciaba solo un par de palabras

"Shinra Tensei" dijo mientras abría sus ojos los cuales ahora eran morados con anillos

Fenrir salio disparado a gran velocidad hacia atrás tan pronto se dijo ese par de palabras

Issei miro como hati e skoll se lanzaron hacia el

"Banshō Ten'in" dijo mientras alzaba sus manos en dirección al par de lobos y barras negras salían de sus manos

El par de lobos término con una barra cada uno en el estomago y luego a gran velocidad issei clavo varias de esas barras pero más pequeñas en el cuerpo del par quitando la barra grande de sus vientres mientras el rinnegan ahora se reflejaba en sus ojos

Estos se lanzaron contra fenrir quien apenas se recuperaba de el misterioso ataque logrando morder lo en los costados dejándolo inmóvil, issei ya estaba cerca de ellos cuando uso uno de esas barras y la clavo en una de las orejas de fenrir quien solo atinó a aullar de dolor mientras issei clavaba más de esas barras en su cuerpo hasta que el rinnegan se reflejo en los ojos de fenrir, issei noto que su conexión con fenrir era diferente a skoll y hati ya que este era como una marioneta que quiero romper sus hilos

Cabe decir que todos miraban esto impactados, issei comenzó a flotar cuando al lado de kou apareció en un círculo mágico la copia del miöjnir el cual issei al verlo alzó su mano a el "Banshō Ten'in" dijo atrayendo hacia el la copia del miöjnir mientras lanzaba una pequeña cantidad de chacra raiton al cielo

"aun con tu aumento de poder sigues siendo un mísero mortal nunca estarás a la altura de Thor y solo el puede usar ese martillo como si fuera el original" dijo mientras aparecían miles de copias de el pero de pronto el cielo del inframundo comenzó a nublar mientras rayos comenzaron a escucharse en el cielo, para issei fue una estupidez que intentará ocultarse de el ya que podía verlo claramente, después de todo sus ojos eran los de un dios ahora

Issei elevó el enorme martillo al cielo en dirección a un lugar donde no habían copias de loki "ni a mis ojos sharingan ni a estos ojos puedes engañar con tus ilusiones baratas loki" luego bajo rápidamente el martillo sin moverse de su lugar diciendo "raiton: Kirin" del cielo un enorme dragón hecho de rayos cayó del cielo directo al verdadero loki

Issei no desaprovechó mientras lanzaba un poderoso golpe con el martillo infundido con chacra raiton

Loki cayó víctima de su propia mente engañosa y grito en pánico "THOR MALDITO" mientras era impactado por el martillo electrocutandolo y sellando lo

Issei luego paso a mirar una roca a lo lejos y alzó su mano hacia ella "Banshō Ten'in" dijo atrayendo a quien se escondía detrás de la roca siendo este quien lo atacó hiriendo lo en el hombro

El encapuchado término con su cuello en las manos de issei mientras este dijo

"satoru primo veo que los hyoudou tienen o muchos pantalones o son realmente estúpidos"dijo issei con calma mientras los tres lobos los rodeaban

Hela miraba todo en desventaja pues entre el cadre, la valkiria y el ex rey dragón habían acabado con las copias de midgarsömir, sus ejércitos estaban casi diezmados pero athena aun la trataba de convencer sus pensamientos fueron cortados tras escuchar un grito de quién había ayudado a su hermano anteriormente

"cállate tu maldito traidor nos mentiste a todos todo este tiempo, nos escondites ese poder que tenías haciéndonos creer que eras alguien débil" dijo satoru en ira

"te equivocas los dos les mentimos a todos mi querido Orange" dijo issei confundiendo lo "kotoamatsukami" satoru cambio de pronto su semblante por otro en una sonrisa confidente (convierte te en la marioneta de kou y mío) pensó el castaño mientras cambiaba los recuerdos de Satoru por alguien que siempre lo había obedecido a él y a kou mientras confabulaban para derrotar a los líderes siendo la salida de Issei la primer parte del plan

"tienes razón issei-sama yo Orange volveré al clan hyoudou para seguirlos espiando" dijo satoru haciendo una reverencia antes de irse en un círculo mágico

Hela vio esto y quedo impactada luego sintió la mirada de issei

"solo tu quedas" pero luego la miro a detalle notando la ilusión sobre ella "que patética ilusión ¿por que la mantienes?" dijo el castaño dejando a todos incluida ella intrigados

"de que hablas, esto es una maldición que tengo desde pequeña esta aberración que pórtate toda mi vida" dijo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, issei se dió cuenta que está no era consiente de que era algo muy parecido a un genjutsu por lo que decidió disipar lo

"es una patética ilusión nada más" dijo issei haciendo un signo con su mano "kai" tan pronto dijo eso la putrefacción en el rostro de hela desapareció y esta al sentir un cambio en ella apareció un pequeño espejo de mano en un círculo mágico

Tras ver que no había putrefacción hizo lo que cualquier persona haría, lloro desconsolada mientras athena le abrazo para calmarla, a issei se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero luego escucho un llanto y volteó mirando que se trataba de akeno

Issei al mirar como akeno revisaba a su padre mientras Lloraba pidiendo que nunca la dejará sola, que nunca se fuera como su madre dejo este mundo a issei se le ocurrió algo y viendo a una no muerta la atrajo con su banshō ten'in e hizo unas posiciones de manos

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" dijo para que la no muerta fuera envuelta en una especie de papel y luego en su lugar hubiera una pelinegra muy parecida a akeno

"shuri" dijo en un susurro baraquiel mientras lágrimas caían en sus mejillas

"okasa" dijo akeno en shock

"aun no termino" dijo issei "rinne tensei" dicho eso los ojos de shuri tomaron el color normal y su cuerpo estaba ahora completamente vivo

No bastó más que un instante para que baraquiel y akeno la abrazaran con fuerza y ambos lloraban mientras baraquiel decía que la perdonará por llegar tarde pero ella solo atinó a abrazar al dúo y decir que ahora estarían juntos, issei sonrió genuinamente

Kou estaba impactado mientras veía como el ejército de no muertos desaparecían en círculos mágico

Vali miro a issei directamente, si el revivió a la madre de akeno tal vez...

Hela se alejo un poco de athena mientras se acercaba a issei hasta que estuvo a su lado

Issei la miro un instante para que sus ojos se abrieran en incredulidad, jamás en ningún suelo loco puso imaginar lo que la diosa había hecho y es que Hela lo estaba besando mientras akeno lo abrazaba por la espalda y le agradecía por revivir a su madre, issei sintió algo moverse dentro de el

Vali se acercó a una bestial velocidad y se paro frente a issei y lo miro detenidamente

"Si puedes ver mis Recuerdos con solo mirarme a los ojos te lo pido revive a mi madre porfavor otsutsuki issei" dijo el peliplatino

Issei lo miro por un segundo y luego miro a hela quien lo abrazaba de la cintura

"dame una no muerta" no pidió si no mas bien exigió, esta ni corta ni perezosa invoco a una por medio de un círculo mágico, issei hizo unas posiciones de manos y dijo "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" tras eso y al igual que con shuri la no muerta fue envuelta en papeles hasta formar a una pelinegra de ojos azules quien miraba a vali con curiosidad "rinne tensei" dijo issei haciendo que esta volviera a la vida "listo hakuryuuko tu madre esta de vuelta" tras eso issei se dio la media vuelta desapareciendo en un círculo mágico dejando a todos preocupados en especial a kou aunque luego sonrió

"así que es hoy ototouto" dijo mirando el paisaje "descansen en paz" dijo otra caminar hacia rias mientras todo veían a vali llorar en brazos de su madre

Ciudad de kuoh 11:49 pm - Recinto hyoudou

 ***OST Itachi theme***

Los ojos Issei miraba como los miembros del clan comenzaron a rodearlo gritándole cosas hasta que esté sonrió y fue precisamente esa sonrisa lo que les asustó

Issei convocó a la kubikiribocho y sin más partió por la mitad a una mujer del clan ante la mirada atónita de los presentes y este solo comenzó con otro tajo decapitando a un anciano... Ahora que lo recordaba ese anciano siempre venero a su hermano como si fuera una clase de deidad, lastima que la deidad era el y su hermano solo un dragón, el pudo sentir como más miembros del clan venían contra el atacando con katanas y ataques mágicos por lo que sin más se elevó en el aire y dijo algo por primera vez desde que llegó

"Katon:Gōka Mekkyaku" lanzando un mar de llamas con las cuales calcinó a sus atacantes y al mismo tiempo incendió la mayoría del Recinto y asesino a literalmente casi todos los adultos del clan, ya Satoru se encargaría de los demas

Issei esquivo una patada de hacha que destruyó el suelo a su lado sabiendo bien de quién se trataba

"Así que por fin vienes por mi personalmente, viejo" dijo issei mirando a su progenitor

"Hoy será el día en que por fin obtendré esos ojos, alguien como tú no los merece solo mira lo que haz hecho" dijo el castaño mayor

"Tonterías" contesto secamente issei para luego alzar su mano a un lado viendo un ataque mágico enorme dirigirse a su posición absorbiendo lo con su camino preta "también tu he... Okasa" dijo con burla "debo decir que fue un buen ataque, ahora veo de dónde saco kou su enorme potencial mágico" luego de eso detuvo un puñetazo de su padre el cual logro moverlo levemente "el nivel de un humano en alcance a un demonio de clase alta, gorou hyoudou y Miki hyoudou la dupla más poderosa jamás vista en el clan hasta estas fechas, según oí juntos serían el equivalente a un rey dragón con facilidad" dijo con una sonrisa prepotente

"Entonces sabes que estás en desventaja bastardo debílucho, entrega tus ojos y te daré una muerte piadosa" dijo el castaño mayor con zorna

"Te conozco, no lo harás aunque no es como que ustedes puedan contra mi, menos si tres dioses lobos no lograron vencer me... Así es Fenrir, skoll y hati fueron vencidos por mi" dijo en castaño menor al notar la mirada incrédula para pasar a ver a su progenitor y alzar su mano hacia el "shinra tensei" dicho eso salió disparado contra varias cabañas que quedaron destrozadas y el castaño recibía heridas leves pero issei solo apareció a un lado golpeándolo en la cara robando su poder mágico con su camino preta dejándolo a su Merced clavando en el varias barras de chacra en sus hombros y piernas

Una enorme bola de energía mágica pura fue lanzada a su lugar y detrás de esta varias cuchillas de aire venían e issei fue partido por todas estas salpicando sangre por todas partes

"Te confiaste de más... tonto" dijo la progenitora del castaño menor con un casi impersictible toque de dolor en sus palabras

"Enserio... Lo dudo" se oyó la voz de Issei sobre un poste mientras la luna brillaba roja sangre detrás de el

Luego de eso bajo con toda la calma del mundo ante la mirada atónita de su progenitores este lo noto y dijo en tono de burla

"Ha, no lo sabían... Soy virtualmente inmortal" el castaño menor tenía un rostro con una sonrisa arrogante y bastante tenebrosa pasando a mirar a Miki hyoudou la cual retrocedió unos pasos y luego intento huir "oh no lo harás... banshō ten'in" dicho eso su madre fue jalada hacia el y la tomo por el cuello, el castaño sintió cierta presencia y en el lugar "sabes a pesar de todo lo que pasó hay algo que siempre quise decirte" dijo el castaño con una mirada triste a la castaña la cual dejo de luchar y lo miro directamente a los ojos "siempre te amé madre, sin importar que siempre te amé y nunca dejare de hacerlo sin importar qué" dijo el castaño mientras le escurrían lágrimas al igual que a la castaña la cual lo miro y le sonrió

"Yo también te amé hijo y me he arrepentido toda la vida por no poder estar allí para tí" dijo está en llanto mientras que gorou miraba impactado lo que dijo su esposa... Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió y más que nada por ella, la mujer que juro amar toda su vida

"Adios madre" dicho eso un fuerte crujido sonó por todo el Recinto mientras gorou miro como la persona que más amaba moría frente a el

Issei tenia en su mano a su recién difunta madre quien sin mas la tiro al suelo con Una mirada vacía aunque por dentro lloraba, el no pudo evitarlo siempre la amó a pesar de los maltratos que recibió siempre noto esa mirada de culpa que ella tuvo, incluso cuando le reclamó en la academia kuoh el día de las visitas familiares ella solo fue realmente para verlo a él y eso lo noto a verla en el pasillo fuera de su clase

Gorou noto a Satoru el cual venia hacia el con paso lento y un arma en mano, no noto la sangre que caía de esta

"maldito monstruo, satoru matalo" grito hyoudou gorou mientras se sentía impotente al no poder moverse ya que issei le vacío sus reservas mágicas dejándolo cansado y aparte esas barras negras le impedian moverse

"no lo hará o no es así mi querido Orange" dijo issei mientras satoru llego a su lado ya notando la sangre en el arma

"así es issei-sama, ya resguarde a los menores en lo que kou-sama llega para tomar su cargo como heredero de los hyoudou" dijo satoru haciendo una reverencia

"bien, algunas últimas palabras gorou" dijo issei mientras gorou solo lo miraba con ira

"te veré en el infierno" dijo el castaño mayor con sarna

"no... tu estarás en el infierno, amaterasu" dijo haciendo arder al castaño en llamas negras y profundas como en esa noche de luna llena tan brillante de color carmesí mientras los gritos finales de gorou cesaban

"ahora solo falta tomar mi lugar como heredero" dijo cierto castaño al lado de issei

"así es hermano" dijo el castaño notando que kou sonreía al ver a gorou finalmente Muerto.

"Dale un entierro digno a nuestra madre, ella lo merece" dijo el castaño mientras seguía a Satoru a dónde tenían a los más jóvenes del clan para usar el kotoamatsukami en ellos y volverlos fieles a él y a kou justo como lo hizo con Satoru

Kou se quedó viendo el cadáver de su madre mientras lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, no pudo evitarlo la amaba tanto y era a la única a la que no quiso ver morir... El resto ni le importaban

Sin más fueron a su casa dejando el lugar a manos de Satoru

Al llegar asia le pregunto que había pasado pero este solo la tomo de su barbilla y la beso

"Necesito hablar con hela, se qué ella está aquí y necesito pedirle un favor"

Tas eso se fue la la habitación en la que estaba hela y le pidió un favor que a pesar de que no le gustó a la diosa lo termino haciéndolo

Al regresar a la sala de estar paso su tiempo con las chicas hasta que Un círculo mágico apareció en el lugar siendo estos demonios al servicio de los ancianos del consejo del Inframundo y estos viendo a issei llegar alzaron la voz

"Otsutsuki issei estás bajo arresto por atacar a humanos y serás llevado ante el consejo del Inframundo" dijo el líder mientras caminaba a issei quien solo extendió sus manos hacia adelante con una sonrisa, todo salió de acuerdo a su plan

Fin del capítulo


	22. tsukuyomi infinito pt 06

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[Compañero] seres sellados hablando

(Que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

Podemos ver a issei frente a los miembros del consejo de ancianos, los maou y detrás de él al sequito gremory, a kou y al equipo de vali mirando con atención lo que sucedía frente a ellos"

"otsutsuki issei se te acusa de masacrar a todos los adultos del clan hyoudou y no sólo eso si no de manipular la mente de todos los jóvenes de un clan humano, tienes algo que decir" dijo uno de los miembros del concejo de ancianos

"merecían algo miles de veces peor" declaró issei mientras su rinnegan brillaba peligrosamente

"entiendes que tu falta tiene severas consecuencias" dijo el anciano con seriedad y molestia

"obviamente" declaró con una actitud fría e indiferente

"entonces sabes lo que diremos aho..." no termino de decirlo pues kou apareció frente a él con su boosted gear y un dragón shoot apunto de ser disparado

"las siguientes palabras que digas piénsalas detenidamente, ya he aniquilado medio consejo una vez... No me obliges a hacerlo nuevamente" dijo kou con una Mirada realmente sería y molesta que demostraban que no bromeaba ni mentía en absoluto

"detente kou, no hace falta que te metas" dijo issei de forma fría

Kou se quedó pasmado y lentamente se retiró a su anterior lugar con tristeza y una muy profunda

"no hay escusas ni influencias que te salven, otsutsuki issei se te condena a muerte mediante extracción de tus evil pieces, alguna última petición" dijo el anciano con seriedad

"que tal" dijo issei mientras estiraba su mano "esto" dijo dejando caer una pieza de peón roja la cual cayó al piso "hasta nunca" dijo dándose media vuelta "adiós gremory" dijo yéndose del lugar usando el kamui

Mundo humano residencia otsutsuki

Tan pronto llegó sintió la presencia de hela, Este caminaba por su mansión para ir por sus pertenencias más preciadas, mientras tomaba a las siete espadas de la neblina y las almacenaba en un sello de fuinjutsu y runas nórdicas las cuales se las enseño hela la misma llego acompañada por su fiel mascota garm el terrible sabueso guardián de el helheim y el niflheim.

Cabe decir que fenrir, skoll y hati estaban al lado de issei con los ojos del rinnegan reflejados en los suyos

"entonces irás de viaje"dijo hela

"así es iré a sacar la basura" dijo el castaño en tono monótono

"si necesita donde quedarse a dormir siempre tendrás un buen lugar en helheim, allí ni odin iría" dijo hela mirándolo a los ojos con ternura

"tomaré tu palabra" dijo secamente "hasta luego, hela" dijo para irse en un vórtice y aparecer cerca de un edificio en alguna parte del Inframundo

(Esta es la base en los recuerdo de christine lucifer, bien es hora de atacar) pensó issei y sin más se elevó a una gran altura y extendió sus brazos "shinra... Tensei" tras eso la ola de repulsión gravitatoria impacto el edificio demoliendo lo por completo y matando a gran parte de quienes estaban en el lugar mientras otros salian de los escombros restantes y atacaban a issei en un arranque de furia sin notar que Fenrir skoll y hati los rodeaban y finalmente los atacaron comenzando con una masacre

Issei uso su banshō ten'in para atraer a una chica demonio a la cual tomo del cuello "dónde están las otras bases de la khaos brigade, dímelo y saldrás viva" dijo el castaño con voz monótona y el rinnegan brillando peligrosamente

"N, nunca... Maldito" dijo con dificultad mientras issei apretaba su cuello cada vez más luego este aligeró su agarre

"Ya veo" dijo con pesar para luego formar una sonrisa burlona "no es como que no pueda obtener esa información, de tu alma" dijo este mientras usaba su camino humano recibiendo las memorias de esta "inutil" dijo lanzando su cadáver a un lado y repitió el proceso con varios más hasta que no quedo nadie pero su información estaba completa "así que están en ese lugar del Inframundo he" dijo usando el Kamui apareciendo en unas montañas muy alejadas de cualquier territorio de angeles caídos o demonios

Avanzo por unas cuevas hasta llegar a unas puertas las cuales estaban siendo custodiadas por un par de guardias los cuales no tardaron en morir a manos de el castaño usando un jutsu doton creando estalactitas que atravesaron al par de demonios para posteriormente usar su camino humano para obtener más información la cual le resultó ser de mucha ayuda.

Una vez limpiada la guarida de la khaos brigade fue por mas de ellas día tras dia, acabando con gran parte de la facción de los antiguos maou.

En un día mientras miraba al horizonte como el sol se ocultaba en las montañas uso su Kamui para ir al helheim con hela, está encantada lo recibió con comida y muchas cosas pero issei fue breve, quería un no muerto para hacer cierto jutsu prohibido el cual le permitiría traer a cierto castaño a la vida y así fue

Gorou hyoudou no entendía que hacía allí pero el ver a su "querido" hijo solo atino a atacarlo aunque fue inútil pues su cuerpo no le respondía "que demonios pasa" dijo inmóvil solo para ver a issei sacar varias pequeñas barras negras de sus dedos e implantar las en su cuerpo perdiendo todo control de su cuerpo menos su conciencia, issei uso su Rinne tensei para volverlo a la vida para mantenerlo como su marioneta, luego de eso recordó en sus memorias de ashura a cierto pelinegro cejon por lo que sin más lo trajo de vuelta a la vida como un edo tensei.

Este se extraño de estar con vida hasta que issei le explicó que era un edo tensei y el que le pasó al mundo ninja

"Ya veo, es una terrible tragedia" dijo maito gai con pesar

"Yo restaurare tu mundo en un futuro y es por eso que quiero que me ayudes en mi misión, deseo acabar con el mal que asola mi mundo en estos momentos, cuando terminemos de hacerlo o al menos hasta que restaure tu mundo nesecitare tu ayuda, sobre todo ayúdame a entrenar y a abrir las puertas internas" dijo el castaño con seriedad

"Yosh te ayudere joven, tu meta es muy juvenil así que entrenaremos hasta que tus llamas de la juventud ardan como nunca" dijo el cejon con emoción, eso le saco una gota de sudor en la nuca al castaño

"S,si pero antes te pondré estás barras de chacra que te harán uno de mis seis caminos, tu serás el camino ashura" dijo el castaño mientras le ponía unas cuantas barras en el cejon el cual noto que su cuerpo se sentía casi indestructible

Pasaron las semanas y el castaño aprendía a manejar las puertas internas a la par que a usar sus caminos de mejor manera

Fenrir era su camino animal (Chikushōdō)

Hati su camino humano (Ningendō)

Skoll su camino preta (Gakidō)

Gorou hyoudou su camino deva (Tendō)

Maito gai su camino asura (Shuradō)

Una demonio que el mato un tiempo su camino naraka (Jigokudō)

Y el mismo como su camino exterior (Gedō)

Luego de eso partió con sus seis caminos en búsqueda de una base de la khaos brigade

Entonces mientras buscaba en una base en la brecha dimensional... La vio, ese cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda.

No dudo ni un segundo en tomarla en sus brazos y resguardarla del tan hostil ambiente llevándola a su hogar

Allí ella lloro en sus brazos mientras el mando a Tendō con su Kamui a dónde estaba los demás

Con Tendō:

Todo el aire del lugar se hizo pesado y bajo varios grados y luego

Una enorme explosión de poder provino de kou

[tu demonio te llamas shalba] dijo ddraig desde la boosted gear llamando la atención de el mencionado [has cometido el peor error de tu...] sus palabras murieron cuando un simple par de palabras sonó en la habitación

"Banshō Ten'in" y shalba voló hasta la mano de cierto castaño que creían muerto el cual portaba el rinnegan

"p...padre que haces aquí" dijo kou en shock "¡¡DEBERIAS ESTAR MAS QUE MUERTO MALDITO!!" grito en ira

"yo soy uno de los caminos de la verdad, tendoú" dijo el castaño con el rinnegan mientras lanzaba a shalba a donde estaba el cadáver de diodora mientras tocaba el suelo "Kuchiyose no jutsu" y tras un poco de humo salieron otros cinco más y uno era el tan querido castaño con cierta rubia la cual Lloraba en sus brazos

"Chikushōdō, matarlos" dijo issei mientras fenrir caminaba hasta shalba y de un simple mordisco le devoró la mitad de su cuerpo mientras este se desaparecía y reaparecia en el mismo lugar "izanagi, ni que fuera tan fácil morir para ti, recibe tu castigo MORTAL" declaró mientras los demás caminos caminaban hacia shalba quien intento huir pero quedo inmóvil mirando una sombra debajo de el "camino Shuradō demuestra le las ocho puertas internas y tu llamas de la juventud" dijo para que el de vestimenta verde y cabello negro en forma de tazón avanzará hacia shalba

"yosh te mostraré las verdaderas llamas de la juventud kaimon-kai" dijo y tras eso a una segadora velocidad golpeo a shalba en la cara "Kyūmon-kai, seimon-kai" tras eso su piel se volvió roja y se resaltaron sus venas mientras avanzaba a grandes velocidadades y lo impactada aun más fuerte dejándolo a shalba muy herido "Shōmon-kai, tomon-kai" tras esto una aura de chacra verdoso comenzó a liberarse de su cuerpo mientras este golpeaba con ferocidad a shalba en un combo de patadas y puñetazos "kaimon-kai, Kyōmon-kai" tras esto el aura de chacra se volvió azul y sus golpes parecían incendiarse al parecer issei usaba el izanagi varias veces por que shalba moría en repetidas ocasiones por las graves heridas que Recibía del camino Shuradō "shimon-kai" tras eso su aura de chacra era roja y sus golpes evaporan la sangre del mismo shalba quien buscaba por cualquier medio huir pero le era imposible

"suficiente Shuradō ya demostraste lo que las llamadas de la juventud pueden hacer" dijo issei mientras shalba estaba en el aire, tras eso el brazo derecho de issei se convirtió en un cañón "muere" tras eso disparo un haz de energía gigantesco

"te maldigo, hermano del sekiryuutei" grito shalba mientras era consumido por el ataque desapareciendo

"se termino" dijo issei pero luego noto la presencia de la misma pequeña loli gótica que le entregó a Karin en la reunión de las facciones la misma ophis ouroboros, esta miraba al camino Shuradō con interés

"parte de tu alma es alguien más pero tu cuerpo no está vivo ¿como es posible?" pregunto ophis con curiosidad

"es difícil de explicar, para resumir trajeron mi alma a un contenedor vivo y usaron un jutsu llamado edo tensei pero le agregaron estas barras de chacra y me volvieron un camino de la verdad o algo así pero lo mejor de todo, AHORA MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN CON MAS FUERZA QUE NUNCA" grito el sujeto con ¿llamas en los ojos? "a por cierto soy Maito Gai" dijo mientras sonreía y un brillo aparecía en sus dientes

"yo soy ophis ouroboros" dijo la loli gótica "¿que son las llamas de la juventud?" dijo esta con duda

Y así maito Gai le explicaba que eran las llamas de la juventud pero issei miraba que llegaban los líderes hasta que ophis se paro al lado de kou

"por fin viene el odioso rojo" dijo ophis mirando al cielo donde la enorme bestia salía una fisura en el espacio saliendo imponente

"el gran rojo he, algún día lo derrotare" dijo vali mirándolo

"eso si no me adelanto yo" dijo kou

"de que hablan definitivamente yo seré quien lo derrote" dijo issei entre los dos mientras Gai seguía con su explicación de las llamas de la juventud

"hasta luego kou nos vemos" dijo dándose la vuelta "nos vemos luego chicas" dijo con una sonrisa pero antes de irse sirzechs hablo

"otsutsuki issei, en este momento eres considerado un demonio renegado pero quiero saber algo, ¿eres el responsable de los ataques hacia la khaos brigade?" pregunto el pelirrojo

"así es, yo solo saco la basura a su lugar y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que la khaos brigade desaparezca para siempre"

"incluso ¿me derrotadas?" pregunto ophis monótonamente

"tal vez lo haga pero si decides otro camino... Te perdonare" dijo el castaño

Ophis solo sonrió aunque su sonrisa era una notablemente falsa ya que esta se notaba no sabia expresarse y simplemente se fue del lugar

"Me retiro pero antes Banshō Ten'in" dijo apuntando a Asia quien voló hacia el para terminar en sus brazos "te amo Asia" tras eso la beso y luego volvió a usar la misma habilidad en irina y xenovia para besarlas también luego fueron koneko y akeno " ojala estuvieran Ravel y Burent, saludenlas por mi" tras eso se fue usando el kamui

Mundo humano - kioto

Issei apareció en un hotel donde se estaba quedando miro hacia el oriente y dijo "así que también aquí he" dijo al sentir varias presencias molestas pero el las dejaría para después por el momento rentaría una habitación y dormiría tranquilamente que al día siguiente atacaría la última base de la facción de los antiguos maou para acabar con esta y empezar por esos imbéciles de la facción de los héroes

Justo al día siguiente fue al Inframundo nuevamente para atacar la última base de la facción de los antiguos maou donde habían más enemigos de los que el pensó por lo que sin más atacó con su shinra tensei y destruyó la base mientras sus caminos se encargaban de realizar la masacre hasta que a su mente llegó la información obtenida por hati lo cual lo dejo impactado en más de un sentido

"Qlippoth" dijo impactado mientras con una mano detenía el puño de un demonio solo para usar el camino humano en el "Euclid Lucifuge, Rizevim Livain Lucifer" dijo molesto al reconocerlos en las memorias de christine Lucifer la hermana de vali lucifer

Luego de eso le llegaron más memorias de más víctimas hasta que llegó a una en concreto que le molestó "la facción de los héroes planea secuestrar a la líder de Kioto, ¿tu qué piensas Kurama? ¿Nos unimos?" Dijo el castaño

(Házlo chico) le dijo kurama en su mente

Pasados unos días el fue a Kioto nuevamente Y decidió dar un paseo pero fue interrumpido por

"Tu no eres de kioto ¿quien eres?, ¿en donde esta mi madre?" exigió la pequeña kitsune

Issei solo la miro con detenimiento, una niña de cabellos rubios y vestida de hime miko, con orejas de zorro y ... Nueve colas en su espalda, este de decidió por responderle

"No soy de kioto yo vengo de kuoh, Soy otsusuki issei, y no se donde esta tu mamá pero estoy dispuesto a ayudarte em..." dijo tranquilo el castaño

"Encerio me ayudarias gracias, etto Soy kunou una youkai kitsune, una kyubi no youko" dijo ella con pena lo último

En ese momento varios guardias youkai se pararon a sus lados franqueándola mientras se preparaban para atacar al posible intruso

"¿Que deseas de la princesa kunou?¿donde esta yasaka-sama? Habla ahora o perece" dijo uno de ellos el cual era un oni rojo con un mazo grande en sus manos

"Detente, el acaba de ofrecerme su ayuda para encontrar a mi madre" dijo kunou

"No podemos confiar en el princesa es claro que es un forastero" recalco el oni

"Mientras hablabas mal de mi comencé a rastrear una firma de chacra idéntica a la de ella y esta en el castillo nijou sin embargo sea lo que sea que sus secuestradores quieren actuarán esta noche y tengo un mal presentimiento" dijo el castaño en modo sabio sapo para luego mirar a kunou "traeré a tu madre a salvo es una promesa" dijo con una sonrisa cálida

"No lo escuche princesa puede ser una trampa" dijo el oni

"Silenció, ¿puedo ir contigo?" dijo la pequeña hime miko

"Por mi no hay problema" dijo el castaño mientras se daba la media vuelta hacia fuera del templo y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida acompañado de la hime miko y los guardias de esta

Kurama no sabia que pensar de esto ya que el era el bijuu de nueve colas el poderoso kyubi no youko aunque odiara que lo llamaran así pero al lado de issei se hallaba una kyubi también así que no sabia que pensar al respectó.

Mientras caminaban por la ciudad una neblina apareció alrededor de ellos, issei activo su sharingan instintivamente y miro a quienes se hallaban frente a ellos

"Dimension lost: una de las trece longinus, he escuchado de su actual y patético portador georg Faust" dijo Issei con desagrado luego posó su mirada en el niño del grupo "annihilation maker, una longinus bastante peligrosa en manos equivocadas más aún en un mocoso como tú Leonardo, Blade blacksmith también es inútil no puede darme pelea aún con todo tu poder Jeanne, Variant detonation sin duda inútil ante mi camino ashura Heracles, twice critical aún en tu balance breaker no eres rival para mí te derrotaria con un kage bunshin aún si usas tus espadas demoniacas, Gram y su poder dragón slayer es inefectiva conmigo, balmung no es rival para cualquier jutsu futon, notung es una mala broma para mí Sharingan o mi byakugan, tyrfing no es rival para cualquier espada de la neblina, dáinsleif es similar a un jutsu del elemento hyoton, no tienes nada con que enfrentarme. El último y más peligroso pero igual de inefectivo el True Longinus y su portador actual Cao Cao, tu balance breaker y tus habilidades físicas son el problema pero es inútil si uso el camino Tendo, ahora lo preguntaré ¿Que hace una facción tan problemática como la facción de los héroes en kioto?" Dijo Issei aburrido

"Tu eres ese que llaman "el nuevo dios de los seis caminos" vaya broma aunque tengo curiosidad por tu fuerza y tus habilidades pero sobre todo por cómo conseguiste ese conocimiento de nosotros" dijo Cao cao

"Fácilmente con mi camino humano aunque debo decir que matar para conseguir información es molestó aunque mi tsukuyomi es más efectivo si se tratase de tortura " dijo el castaño con calma

"¿Ustedes secuestraron a mi madre? ¿Que pretenden hacer con ella?" Pregunto kunou

"Tu madre tendrá que ayudar en nuestro experimento" dijo Cao cao con una sonrisa

"¿Un experimento?" Dijo incrédula kunou

"Pero antes de eso quisiera medir fuerzas con ese tal dios de los seis caminos" dijo con una mirada retadora

"Si deseas morir el suicidio es una opción viable, toma un poco de cloro o cuelgate con tus propias entrañas" dijo despectivamente Issei mientras activaba su Rinnegan "devuelve a su madre"

"Tendrás que hacerlo por la fuerza" dijo con seriedad " Leonardo crea monstruos demoníacos anti magia" tras eso varios monstruos extraños hicieron aparición

En el espacio mental de issei

Shukaku junto a matatabi se veían fijamente para asentir y mirar a los demás los cuales al parecer estaban de acuerdo con su idea aunque kurama se hallaba en conflicto

Fuera del espacio mental de issei

Issei se preparaba para destruir con un shinra tensei a los anti monstruos cuando sintió como un remolino de arena comenzaba a salir de su espalda y esta comenzaba a elevarlo junto a kunou y sus guardias, lentamente esta tomaba forma de un mapache o mejor dicho tanuki de arena con detalles negros en este

" **ES HORA DE PELEAR, YO SHUKAKU EL BIJU DE UNA COLA EN ESCENA, EL PODEROSO ICHIBI ENTRA EN ACCIÓN** " grito shukaku con bastante poder mientras los monstruos anti magia lo atacaban sin siquiera hacerle el más mínimo daño " **SIENTAN MI PODER, ATAUD DE ARENA** " los monstruos fueron aprisionados en arena " **ENTIERRO DE ARENAAA** " grito shukaku con mucha fuerza y emoción mientras sangre obscura mojaba la arena y esta caía donde estaban antes cao cao y compañía quienes abandonaron el lugar al ver a shukaku en su máxima expresión

Kunou estaba muy impresionada y mas al ver que estaba en la cabeza de tan colosal bestia la cual salio de issei, sin duda estaba muy emocionada y sentía que ahora si podrían rescatar a su querida madre

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando tras un vórtice estraño fueron absorbidos para aparecer frente al castillo nijou donde estaban los miembros de la facción de los héroes y algunas colosales bestias creadas con annihilation maker forzando la sacred gear de leonardo con hechizos de georg que se esforzaba por crear con ayuda de leonardo nueve bestias enormes mientras yasaka en una especie de transe estaba detrás de cao cao

Sin embargo nada los esperaría para lo que verían, de la espalda de issei una llamarada azul salio de este mientras crecía hasta estar del tamaño del shukaku tomando forma de una gata azul de dos colas... Una nekomata, luego agua se arremolinó de la espalda de issei y al lado de la gata azul se empezó a formar un caparazón donde una colosal tortuga de tres colas se formo, enseguida lava se formaba y al lado del enorme mapache de arena y tomaba la forma de un gorila rojo de cuatro colas.

Uno a uno los bijus salían de issei a excepción de kurama quien aun se mantenía dentro de el o eso era hasta que

"Georg usa a yasaka ahora" ordeno cao cao

En ese momento yasaka lanza un grito y lentamente se convierte en su forma de nueve colas mientras los demás bijus luchan con las creaciones del annihilation maker, entonces sucedió

Mucho chacra rojo salio de issei mientras levemente tomaba la forma de un colosal zorro de nueve colas el cual era mucho mas grande que yasaka e incluso los demás bijus

" **Yo me haré cargo de la kyubi nadie interfiera** " dijo kurama con seriedad para luego mirar a kunou " **ayudare a tu mamá pequeña** " dijo con una sonrisa para saltar hacia yasaka comenzando a pelear con ella.

"¿Que son esas criaturas? ¿Como demonios salieron de tu cuerpo?" pregunto cao cao con verdadera duda y hasta cierto punto preocupación

Issei salto de la cabeza de shukaku dejándole encargada a kunou la cual miraba la batalla de los dos kyubi

"Son los poderoso bijus o bestias con cola y son seres tan poderosos como un rey dragón, son shukaku el espíritu de las arenas el ichibi, ella es matatabi la nekomata espectral del fuego azul la nibi, isobu la tortuga gigante de tres colas el sanbi, son goku el rey de los monos sabios el yonbi, kokuo la yegua delfín ama del vapor la gobi, saiken la babosa colosal el rokubi, choumei el escarabajo rinoceronte también conocido como el siete de la suerte choumei es el nanabi, gyuki el pulpo toro también conocido como el hachibi y amigo de killer bee, y por último kurama el poderoso kyubi no yoko la el zorro de las nueve colas y como puedes ver es el VERDADERO kyubi" dijo issei

Luego de eso miró la batalla de kurama vs yasaka viendo como esta estaba siendo sujetada por las colas de kurama y luego su frente era tocada por dos dedos de kurama haciendo reaccionar a yasaka sacándola de su trance, paso su vista a heracles.

"¿Y bien? ¿acaso tienen miedo?" pregunto issei mientras Heracles se lanzo hacia el gritando

"No nos subestimes" dicho eso uso un par de misiles en sus puños para atacar a issei generando una cortina de humo mientras Heracles sonreía con arrogancia pero su sonrisa cayo tan pronto se disipo el humo mostrando a issei cruzado de brazos con un poco de hollín en su hombro, tranquilamente se sacudió su hombro limpiándolo para pasar a mirar a Heracles

"Me ensuciaste un poco ahora pagalo" dicho eso extendió su mano hacia Heracles y dijo "shinra tensei"

Heracles salio despedido a una colosal velocidad hacia el castillo nijou destruyéndolo en el acto

Issei vio como jeanne se lanzo hacia el con una espada en mano por lo que con su sacred gear invoco a la kubikiribocho y destruyó con simpleza la espada de jeanne y logrando derribar la con la parte plana de la espada para sacar una barra de chacra empalándola en el suelo mientras usaba su camino preta para dejarla sin fuerzas y luego usar el camino humano sacando su sacred gear y matándola en el acto

Con furia sigfried se lanzo hacia issei con balmung en mano mientras sus otras espadas estaban en sus brazos de su balance breaker pero poco duro antes de estrellarse con el suelo tras issei mover su mano al suelo y luego decir "amaterasu" tras eso grito agónico en llamas mientras moría

Issei poso su mirada en leonardo y extendió su mano hacia el y hacia georg para decir "Banshō Ten'in" atrayendo al par de usuarios de longinus y tomarlos del cuello para posteriormente extraer sus sacred gear con su camino humano matándolos en el acto y usando el amaterasu para quemar sus cuerpos junto al de jeanne.

Cao cao miraba esto en shock, solo habían pasado 30 segundos y sus compañeros habían sido asesinados sin mas

La ira lo inundo y se lanzo a issei con su sacred gear en mano atacándolo con todo solo para pasarlo de largo sin mas entro en balance breaker

"True longinus balance breaker, Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine"

Tras eso siete esferas negras se formaron detrás de el flotando similares a una gudodamas

Issei no se quedó atrás entrando en el modo de los seis caminos y apareciendo nueve magatamas en su cuello y nueve gudodamas flotando en su espalda

"Atsuna ratana" dijo cao cao para desaparecer y reaparecer frente a issei y atacarlo con su lanza atravezandolo en el vientre pero otra vez solo paso atravez de el

"Un poder muy similar al Hiraishin no jutsu he pero sigue siendo nada recibe esto" dijo issei mientras su brazo se transformaba en un cañón de chacra y disparaba un haz de energía enteramente hecho de chacra

Cao cao sonrió al ver el ataque dirigirse a el por lo que una de sus esferas apareció frente a el para decir

"Mala ratana" y el haz se dirigió a issei quien simplemente uso su camino preta absorbiendo el ataque para luego mirar a los ojos de cao cao

"Tsukuyomi"

La luna resplandia roja como la sangre con el sharingan reflejada en esta, el lugar estaba desolado completamente y no había rastro de nadie salvo el mismo, cao cao estaba preocupado realmente

"En este mundo yo soy dios, tres segundos son 72 horas" tras escuchar eso vio a issei con la true longinus en mano y a si mismo atado en una cruz

Fue torturado con su propia arma una y otra vez hasta que issei clavo la punta de su propia lanza en su ojo izquierdo.

Para yasaka fueron solo tres segundos cuando vio desplomarse en el suelo a su anterior secuestrador, ahora ella se encontraba al lado de su hija en su forma humana a un lado De la para izquierda de kurama observando a cao cao gritar de dolor por su ojo izquierdo el cual sangraba para ver como un sangrante globo ocular estaba en mano de issei

"Vive con ese miedo por haber cometido este horrible pecado como el que has hecho cao cao, largo" dicho eso cao cao fue teletrasportado por la niebla del dimensión lost que ahora estaba en issei

Pronto el castaño fue jalado hacia su espacio mental

Espacio mental de issei

Hagoromo se hallaba frente de issei el cual lo miraba directo a los ojos para decirle

"Hay un favor que he de pedirte issei, crea les unos cuerpos sin alma a mis hijos y sellalos en cada uno y dejales vivir en este lugar" dijo hagoromo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa

"Hecho pero les diré que fue petición tuya, nos vemos luego jiji" tras eso issei desapareció de su espacio mental

De vuelta en el exterior

Issei miro hacia los bijus y les dijo

"Su padre saluda y dice que les de un cuerpo humano físico y los deje aquí en kyoto así que como desean lucir" dijo issei

" **YO QUIERO LUCIR COMO GARA PERO CON EL CABELLO COLOR ARENA** " grito shukaku

" **Yo quiero ser igual a yugito pero de cabello azul y ojos como los mios** " dijo matatabi

"Conozco una raza que se asemeja a ti y ya tengo una idea de como hacerlo.. Y tu isobu" dijo issei

" **Da igual como aunque ser igual a yagura pero mas alto** " dijo el bijus

" **Yo quiero ser idéntico a roshi** " dijo son

" **Yo prefiero tener un cuerpo idéntico al mio pero mas pequeño, ¿se puede?** " dijo kokuo

Issei asintió y miro a saiken quien dijo

" **Yo deseo ser igual a utakata** " dijo con entusiasmo

" **Yo igual a fu"** dijo choumei

" **Yo a killer bee ya siento que me hace falta su pesimo rap** " dijo gyuki

Issei poso su mirada en kurama y este solo asintió sabiendo lo que issei tenia en mente mas qué nada al ver como kunou abrazaba su pata

"Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu" tras eso nueve cuerpos estaban en el suelo, vivos pero vacíos de cualquier alma

Issei prosiguió por sellarlos uno por uno hasta que llego a kurama

"Te deseo la mayor de las bendiciones kurama" dijo issei para sellarlo en el que seria su nuevo cuerpo tras finalizar los miro directamente para decir

"Esos cuerpos son especiales ya que no podrán sacarlos de ellos nunca y pueden entrar en su modo biju completo cuando lo deseen, hasta pronto" tras eso issei desapareció y la niebla los dejó fuera del verdadero castillo nijou

Issei caminaba hacia la estación de trenes y tras esconderse un poco vio a cierta rubia y sonrió para luego caminar a ella cuando está se separó un poco de su grupo "me alegra que estés bien Asia" dijo issei abrazándola por la espalda a la par que está se soltaba solo para saltar a los brazos del castaño y besarlo apasionadamente, tras un momento lindo entre los dos issei le prometió reunirse con ella y las demás en el hotel donde se quedarían y está asintió, esa noche y sin saberlo fue el día en que engendró a sus futuros hijos

Días posteriores sintió un chacra en Kioto el cual era otsutsuki por lo que a toda prisa llegó para ver a un peliblanco de ojos perla el cual lo miraba directamente a los ojos

"Dónde están los bijuus" dijo este

"Ha y dónde están tus modales, permíteme presentarme ya que yo si se hacerlo, soy otsutsuki issei el nuevo sabio de los seis caminos" dijo el castaño con su rinnegan brillando

"¿Otsutsuki? ¿Eres de los hijos de hagoromo? Yo soy toneri otsutsuki desendiente de hamura otsutsuki" dijo toneri más relajado

"Bien, en cuanto a ellos los sellé en nuevos cuerpos separados permanentemente del cascarón del juubi, nunca podrán unirlos a esos nuevamente" dijo issei con una sonrisa relajada "te tengo una propuesta toneri" dijo issei llamando su atención

"Te escucho" dijo este interesado

"Te daré un byakugan nuevo el cual por tu sangre evolucionará al tenseigan en un futuro pero a cambio ayúdame a reconstruir el mundo ninja" dijo el castaño usando el jutsu creación de todas las cosas para crear un par de byakugan Hyuga totalmente puros

"Los humano nunca aprenderán y entrarán en múltiples guerras" dijo toneri endureciendo la mirada

"Pueden cambiar y lo haremos juntos aunque después de todo se unieron bajo una misma bandera para derrotar a el imbécil de Madara uchiha" dijo el castaño extendiendo su mano con los byakugan

"Bien pero si desatan una guerra serán destruidos" dijo toneri

"Hecho" contesto el castaño

Luego de eso el castaño le trasplantó los byakugan y quedó con verse en el Inframundo en dos meses.

Tras eso fue al helheim para hablar con hela ya que está todas las mañanas le hablaba por medio de circulos mágicos de comunicación

Era hora de aclarar las cosas, aunque nunca se imagino terminar enamorándose de la diosa de la muerte de los nórdicos

Esos dos meses visitó por las noches a sus chicas y bueno, ocurrieron cosas buenas para el y ellas

Tras pasar el tiempo establecido ambos se reunieron nuevamente

Fin del capítulo


	23. tsukuyomi infinito pt 07 parte final

"vamos" persona normal hablando

[Compañero] seres sellados hablando

(Que extraño) pensamientos

"hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

Llegas temprano esperaba que llegarás un poco más tarde como acordamos" dijo issei serio mirando a toneri

"Tenía que llegar temprano después de todo reconstruiremos la tierra en mi mundo juntos usando nuestros poderes" dijo el pelo blanco

"Lo sé toneri eso lo sé muy bien aunque no espere que nos viéramos en este desierto en el Inframundo considerando que buscan mi cabeza aún los ancianos demonios" dijo con media sonrisa

"Estamos en territorio no explorado así que no tenemos ningún problema con ellos aunque aún me sorprende que me propusieras volver a crear el mundo ninja a pesar de que entraban en constante guerras" dijo toneri

"Y como te dije ellos se unieron para detener en la última la locura de un solo hombre, que ese idiota intentará tratar de dominar al dios dragón fue su último error" dijo issei

"Concuerdo contigo en eso y por eso decidí cooperar aparte tú me diste estos ojos" dijo mientras sus ojos azules con una extraño patrón de flor blanca se manifestaba

"Tengo el Rinnegan pero aún no consigo el tenseigan y requería alguien que lo tuviera para reconstruir la tierra así que recurrí al otro sobreviviente del mundo ninja"

"Sabía decisión ya que deseó regresar aquello que se perdió por la ambición de un lunático" dijo toneri

De pronto issei se puso en guardia, una muy mala sensación le dió cuando sintió un chacra a varios metros de ellos, sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas al ver un vórtice tan familiar para el, ese vortice el lo usaba con su Mangekyou Sharingan por lo que sólo hubo una respuesta y no era agradable

"Óbito" dijo issei mientras su Mangekyou Sharingan venía a la vida pero luego tanto el como toneri miraron incrédulos como no era el único en salir de allí ya quien creían más que muerto estaba saliendo al lado de óbito del vórtice

La ira inundó a issei rápidamente y con cólera grito

"MADARA" tan pronto como dijo eso el pelinegro con sus Rinnegan lo miro con detenimiento al castaño mientras óbito con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto por Zetsu negro

"Así que aquí está el jinchiriki de los nueve bijus" dijo Zetsu negro

"Solo es un mocos será fácil acabar con el...Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō" dijo madara con seriedad

Issei está incrédulo pero luego lo pensó con detenimiento y los recuerdo de hagoromo le llegaron de golpe viendo lo que el viejo vio

Madara sobrevivió al primer ataque al usar a los bijus como escudo del ataque del gran rojo y como estos eran chacra solo murieron temporalmente mientras Zetsu Negro había usado el kamui de Obito para sacarlos a los tres y el Gedō Mazō.

Issei se enfureció aún más y activo su Rinnegan en todo su esplendor pero luego sintió como el Gedō Mazō comenzó a lentamente tomar forma del juubi, no entendía nada hasta que toneri habló

"Tomaron un poco del chacra de las nueve bestias antes de que la catástrofe pasará, esos dos malditos" dijo en ira toneri

"El plan del ojo de la luna se llevará sea aquí o en cualquier otro lugar" dijo madara pero luego vio como niebla los cubría, nada había parecido cambiar para el "un simple jutsu no te servirá de mucho mocoso" dijo el uchiha

"Dimension Lost, un sacred gear tan poderoso en las manos correctas y las mías lo son ahora, annihilation maker balance breaker" tras decir eso una colosal bestia con forma de un trolls de seis brazos y dos cuernos se origina va en la sombra de issei, la colosal bestia era de cien metros de altura

Issei poso su vista en la enorme bestia y luego señaló al juubi el cual ya estaba en su forma final a pesar del poco chacra de las nueve bestias

Madara estaba impactado pero tan pronto la bestia se lanzó hacia el juubi este le ordenó al juubi acabar con el a lo cual una poderosa batalla entre bestias se dió en el lugar mientras toneri e issei se preparaban para la devastadora batalla que se avecinaba sobre ellos sin saber que esto solo se pondría peor más tarde... Mucho peor

Madara se lanzó contra issei quien comenzó a repelerlos con Taijutsu uno que reconoció madara al instante sonriendo al recordar a quien el considero en Taijutsu como el más fuerte.

"Así que el te enseño su estilo de Taijutsu he,veamos si estás a la altura o al menos cerca de mis expectativas" grito madara emocionado mientras intentaba patear a issei pero luego simplemente lo traspaso "¿Kamui?" Pregunto madara mientras esquivaba la patada frontal de issei

Issei no contesto, no sé dignaria en contestarle a este sujeto el cual causó la destrucción de todo un mundo por su ambición

Toneri por su parte atacaba a óbito con Taijutsu no logrando hacer le nada pues este usaba su Kamui pero lo mismo era para óbito el cual cada vez que atacaba era evadido perfectamente luego de eso toneri lo despidió con fuerza usando sus poderes gravitacionales

Óbito estaba molesto por esto ¿Quienes se creían para evitar que el volviera a ver a rin?

Por su parte toneri estaba realmente molestó por esto, sus planes de restaurar el mundo Shinobi estaban siendo estropeados por un par de idiotas desquisiados lo que sólo lo hacía enojar más

Madara estaba impresionado por la habilidad del chico de cabellos castaño pues peleaba a la par con el pero la atención de todos se vio interrumpida cuando la bestia gigante finalmente fue vencida por el juubi quien uso una bijuudama a toda potencia

El castaño solo encogió sus hombros y observo como madara absorbía al juubi de cuenta nueva volviendo lo otra vez peli blanco de piel pálida y con un rinne sharingan en su frente

Issei estaba apunto de golpearlo cuando su cabeza le dolió con más fuerza de lo habitual y fue golpeado por un limbo de Madara quien por cierto lo miraba con burla

Issei se calmo y decidió que era hora de usar su modo sabio de los seis caminos pero en ese momento sus rinnegan mostraron seis tomes en sus dos primeras ondas

Issei logro ver a los limbo de Madara y decidió crear los suyos propios contra atacó a Madara quien aun así tenía cierta ventaja sobre issei o eso fue hasta que issei dijo

"Te mostraré lo que el modo sabio y las llamas de la juventud pueden hacer en conjunto" dijo para luego salir disparado a mayor velocidad hacia Madara "kaimon-kai" dijo el castaño mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa ya que reconoció muy bien la técnica pero no esperó que el impacto del golpe fuera mayor al que EL tuvo esa vez por lo que dedujo que si le permitía llegar más lejos realmente le mataría.

"Eres fuerte niño pero no lo suficiente" dijo mientras incineraba de cerca a issei con su Amaterasu y su jutsu katon: gran aniquilación de fuego

Sin embargo más adelante estaba el mocoso ahora intacto "el izanagi no te servirá de mucho contra mi" dijo madara pero noto algo más y grito realmente impactado "COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SIGAS VIENDO EN ESE OJO SI EL IZANAGI..." termino por ser interrumpo por un golpe increíblemente fuerte

"Kyūmon-kai, seimon-kai" tras eso una serie de patadas y puñetazos fueron dados dejando dañado a madara "izanami o izanagi no tendrán ese efecto secundario en mi, Madara más vale que te prepares"

Por su parte toneri tenía en aprietos a Obito ya que descubrió la debilidad del Kamui "sabes el no tiene este problema con el kamui tan grave como tú pero bueno no es como que puedas derrotarle, nadie puede" dijo toneri con seriedad

" **Veamos si es cierto** " dijo desapareciendo en un vortice pero su voz no era para nada la de óbito

Issei por su parte ya había despertado 5 de las 8 puertas y ya estaba superando por mucho a madara, ventajas del modo sabio de los seis caminos es que el cuerpo es mucho más resistente y fuerte así que no tenía ninguna repercusión en el aún y aunque la tuviera podía usar izanagi ilimitadamente tanto en el como en toneri sin embargo nada lo preparo para lo que vio

Óbito había atacado por la espalda a madara atravesando su vientre

Madara vómito sangre para mirar detrás suyo y ver a óbito "que significa esto Zetsu negro" pregunto incrédulo

" **Solo sigo la voluntad de mi madre, no lo tomes a mal ya no me sirves** " dijo Zetsu Negro esparciendo se en el cuerpo de madara para que esté comenzará a inflamar sé cada vez más hasta ser una bola enorme de masa para luego irse encogiendo revelando a una muy bella mujer

"Kaguya otsusuki" dijo issei en shock, el sabía que solo el y toneri podrían detenerla juntos ya que no confiaba en óbito ni un poco

"Hagoromo, hamura" dijo viendo a issei y a toneri frente a ella y sin más el árbol del shinju se alzó detrás de ella y un enorme brillo se hizo en el lugar pero luego se dió cuenta de algo "¿dónde estamos?, aquí no hay nadie más" dijo de forma autoritaria.

"Tsukuyomi infinito nunca servirá en mi dimension Lost Kaguya, así que ni lo intentes usar" dijo issei con seriedad pero nuevamente el dolor de cabeza volvió a el con fuerza.

Has oído que cuando las cosas están mal se pueden volver peor

Pues justamente eso paso en este preciso momento para issei.

Mientras el dolor aumentaba considerablemente una distorsión se provocó en el lugar y fue algo que a la misma kaguya asustó.

Milenios de escapar...

Milenios de ocultarse de ellos...

Y para nada...

"Oh así que aquí te escondías Kaguya" dijo con suma arrogancia el sujeto que salía acompañado de otro más

"Momoshiki" dijo ella con miedo mientras esté le sonrió.

Las cosas realmente se complicaron para tanto issei y toneri como para Kaguya, las cosas estaban por demás jodidas en este momento

Momoshiki junto a kinshiki miraban a los cuatro presentes aunque el pelinegro poco les importaba ya que no representaba el más mínimo problema, el castaño del Rinnegan y el pelo blanco del tenseigan eran sin duda la mayor amenaza pero no podían dejar de lado a kaguya otsutsuki

"Toneri tu ve por ese tipo robusto yo me encargaré de kaguya y ese tipo más pequeño, a estas alturas óbito es todo menos una amenaza" dijo el castaño mientras abría siete de las ocho puertas internas

"Hecho, no tardaré mucho el no es tan poderoso y eso puedo verlo" dijo toneri entrando en modo chacra tenseigan

Kaguya por su parte temblaba levemente en su lugar pero la voz de Zetsu le tranquilizó un poco, es cierto que no estaba sola lo tenía a el... Su único aliado

Issei por su parte sabía que el tipo momoshiki lo estaba subestimando a él y kaguya, siendo sincero consigo mismo kaguya era una amenaza por mucho mayor a ese otsutsuki y su acompañante

Tras unos cuantos segundos toneri atacó a kinshiki con una gudodama y lo lanzo lejos de el lugar mientras momoshiki se lanzó contra issei y kaguya lanzó sus huesos contra los dos pero estos lo esquivaron

Más pronto que tarde momoshiki se dió cuenta de su error al pelear con issei de frente pues una patada y lo daño considerablemente pero en ese mismo momento el le robó un poco de chacra al castaño.

Kaguya lanzó sus cabellos como si agujas fueran hacia momoshiki mientras issei la atacaba de frente y está lo logro herir con sus huesos destruyéndolo en el acto solo para recibir una patada con mucha fuerza en la espalda por el mismo castaño que ella acababa de eliminar, sin duda está batalla no sería fácil.

Kinshiki sin duda no era rival para toneri pues este ya le había puesto en varios problemas en pocos minutos.

Si supiera que la batalla llevaba horas de haber comenzando realmente, sin duda cuando las peleas son intensas se sienten muy poco tiempo cuando realmente es mucho

Por su parte óbito no sabía que hacer pues estaba en fuego cruzado y en cualquier momento podría morir fácilmente, realmente había subestimando al castaño y al pelo blanco ya que ellos lo podrían haber eliminado a él y a Madara con facilidad aún con el juubi.

Sería suicida pero sabía que si quería ver a rin otra vez... Tendría que ayudar al peli blanco por lo que uso su Kamui y atacó a kinshiki causándole una herida en la espalda distrayendo lo, toneri no desaprovechó esto y con una de sus gudodamas logro herir a kinshiki de manera severa

Kaguya evadía como podía los ataques de issei mientras atacaba a momoshiki con claras intensión es de matarlo hasta que issei vio como kinshiki fue herido severamente, ahora toneri podría ayudarlo a matar a momoshiki y a kaguya de una vez por todas, terminaría con lo que hagoromo y hamura no hicieron.

Sin embargo momoshiki extendió su mano y kinshiki se volvió una masa carnosa pequeña y lo devoró de un solo mordisco...

Si apariencia cambio mucho.

Este miro a issei y a kaguya con superioridad y se lanzó contra issei quien estaba por evadir cuando esté sintió el peor dolor que jamás en su vida había sentido, fue tanto que perdió su transformación en modo sabio de los seis caminos, las puertas internas y hasta su Rinnegan dejándolo completamente vunerable al ataque de momoshiki golpeándolo con una fuerza demoledora lanzando lo increíblemente mejor y dejándolo muy herido

"HIJO" grito Kaguya en shock para pasar a la furia atacando a momoshiki con todo logrando replegarlo

Toneri estaba preocupado por el estado de issei pues sabía que solo no podría contra esos dos, ni siquiera con la ayuda de óbito que parecía estar del lado de ellos por ahora.

Zetsu no lo entendia pero su madre justo en el instante en el que issei recibió el golpe grito con auténtico miedo para luego pasar a la furia.

Espacio mental de issei

Este se hallaba enfrente de los nueve bijus quienes estaban en sus nuevas formas y todo extendieron su puño al castaño con una sonrisa.

Ignoraron el par de ojos que observaban lo que estaba apunto de suceder

Fuera del espacio metal de issei

El dolor dejo de sentirlo mientras se sentía cada vez más fuerte por lo que quiso entrar en el modo sabio de los seis caminos pero no sucedió.

Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos El tenseigan estaba en su máxima expresión en sus ojos, ahora por fin su poder estaba al nivel en el que necesitaba estar para este momento

Entro en modo chacra del tenseigan mientras intentaba entrar en modo sabio de los seis caminos y utilizar el chacra que los bijus le habían dado entonces paso...

Kaguya abrió los ojos incrédula...

Momoshiki no quería creer lo...

Toneri comenzó a reír fuertemente mientras veía a issei...

Óbito se sintió como un simple grano de arena en el vacío del cosmos...

La energía de issei explotó con gran fuerza mientras terminaba por acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación que su cuerpo sentía

Inmediatamente golpeó a momoshiki con fuerza en el vientre lanzando lo lejos "este poder es increíble pero por si solo no es suficiente aún" por lo que sin mas Issei forzó su rinnegan a su ojo derecho Y finalmente concentro su poder en el

Pero momoshiki en su desesperó se lanzó hacia issei con todo su poder y un ataque parecido al Rasengan pero rojo e intento golpear con el a issei

"Raiton: Rasen shuriken"

Y chocó su técnica con la de momoshiki causando una cúpula de poder enorme lanzando los a ambos con fuerza aunque momoshiki absorbió el impacto con su rinnegan de su mano

Issei viendo esto se le ocurrió una idea y lanzó varios kunai de tres puntas mientras se envolvía en la raiton no yoroi y desapareció repentinamente para aparecer frente a momoshiki pero este intento repelerlo con una patada pero volvió a desaparecer y golpearlo con una patada en la nuca, issei le lanzó un kunai hacia momoshiki y este lo tomo en una de sus manos mientras issei cargo un chidori atacando de frente.

Momoshiki intento usar el kunai para atacar a issei pero este uso el sello Shiki del hiraishin para cambiar el chidori por el kunai hiriendo en el rinnegan de la mano izquierda de momoshiki dañandolo al usar chacra de rayo

Kaguya lanzó más de sus huesos contra momoshiki e issei pero fueron desviados por toneri al usar su tenseigan.

Toneri lanzó varios ataques con sus gudodamas mientras Kaguya lo esquivaba con facilidad.

Momoshiki estaba en el suelo ya bastante herido pero nada pudo evitar que se levantará una vez más.

Se preparó para atacar a issei pero un segundo antes de que hiciera algo fue atacado por la espalda por Obito una vez más.

"Tu maldito mortal, como te atreves a atacar a un dios" grito enfurecido golpeando a óbito fuertemente atravesando su corazón y lanzando lo lejos.

(Rin, kakashi, sensei... Nos reuniremos pronto) pensó óbito cerrando los ojos.

Issei vio esto indiferente pero por dentro le dió lastima por el pobre hombre roto que acababa de morir frente a el, valientemente murió enfrentando a un ser que le sobrepasaba por mucho y logro herir lo directamente

Extendió su mano hacia momoshiki y grito "chibakutensei" tras eso momoshiki fue rodeado por cantidades colosales de roca hasta que finalmente eran tan grandes como la luna misma mientras Kaguya miraba esto con miedo recordando que así fue sellada ella pero sus pensamientos murieron al ver a issei cargar en su mano una esfera azul que ganaba cada vez más tamaño "Cho odama rasengan" y este la lanzó con mucha fuerza hacia la luna artificial causando una explosión de magnitudes colosales tanto fue que issei uso su Kamui en toneri para evitar que este muriera mientras kaguya usaba todo su propio poder para evitar morir en la explosión.

Cuando se disipó el polvo el páramo ardía en llamas y roca fundida mientras de la luna o momoshiki nada quedaba o eso fue hasta que el chacra comenzó a girar con gran velocidad en issei al punto que parecía no detenerse y luego sucedió

Despertó el rinnesharingan en su máxima expresión.

Kaguya ya no estaba en condiciones de pelear contra issei ni toneri

Si batalla anterior la dejo cansada y más aún su esfuerzo por no morir en la explosión de la luna artificial.

Está se lanzó contra issei y repentinamente le llegó una idea para distraerla

"Kage bushin no jutsu" varios issei se hicieron presentes y Kaguya enfoco más sus byakugan "Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu" dijo y luego todos los issei bueno pues... Le mostraron algo sexi a kaguya

Tras eso issei apareció detrás de ella y la impacto con un shinra tensei a toda potencia lanzando la lejos y luego se acercó a ella y le dijo

"Unas últimas palabras... ¿He?" Issei quedó petrificado al ver cómo en el cielo una fisura se abrió repentinamente y un gran dragón que el reconoció inmediatamente lo que lo dejo impactado fue su inesperada llegada

Claro tal cantidad de poderes reunidos tendrían que llamar su atención pero más aún el oir lo que kaguya dijo

"Doragon-shin-ō no ō" dijo en shock kaguya "el dios dragón" cayó de rodillas "el ser más temido por los otsutsukis, el dios dragón rey de reyes en este lugar... Estamos condenados" dijo Kaguya sudando de los nervios.

De pronto una estela roja voló e impacto al lado de issei quien estaba sorprendido de ver quién bajo del dios dragón

"¿Nii-san?" Dijo incrédulo issei

"Yo issei" saludo con jovialidad kou

"No es que no me alegre que hallas venido pero ¿Que demonios? ¿Viniste sobre la espalda del gran rojo?" Dijo issei

"Bueno me ayudó con un problema que tuve y se interesó en tu pelea aquí, por lo que veo aún no termina bien voy a..."

No termino pues issei lo lanzo lejos con un shinra tensei... Es su pelea, que no se meta.

O al menos eso pensó el castaño

"Eso dolió, solo tenías que decirlo rayos" dijo kou sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa si ni un solo rasguño o herida

Kaguya estaba asustada y mucho, ¿volvería a estar sellada otra vez?

Su respuesta vino del castaño menor

"Bien Kaguya hora de morir ¿Últimas palabras?" Dijo issei seriamente mientras toneri salía de la dimensión del Kamui de issei

"Los odio hagoromo, hamura" dijo Kaguya

"Soy issei no hagoromo y también el no es hamura es toneri ahora... Muere" dijo issei mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

 ***Chasquido***

Un chasquido se escuchó a lo lejos y de pronto issei fue rodeado repentinamente por un aura morada que pareció hacerlo más fuerte y sin saber por qué.

Kaguya se lanzó una última vez hacia issei

Issei la golpeó y el aura en ese momento se concentro en su puño dándole de lleno a Kaguya lanzando la al cielo para que luego issei concentrará toda su magia y chacra así como su senjutsu en el cañón que se formo por su camino asura en su brazo lanzando un poderoso y magistral haz de energía la cual consumió totalmente a kaguya

"Ha terminado" dijo issei y toneri asintió

"Issei vas a ser papá" dijo kou sin más haciendo que issei abra los ojos incrédulo

Fin del tsukuyomi infinito

Todos estaban impactados al ver la vida del castaño frente a ellos, aunque claro siempre hay un idiota que arruina el ambiente en este caso un rubio oji azul

"Eso fue increíble dattebayo, primero Pam luego poom y esa tal Kaguya tocooom" exclamó el joven rubio emocionado y haciendo movimientos de manos exagerados que aunque nadie lo dijera ayudo a aligerar el ambiente

Ophis abrazo a issei de la cintura y dijo

"Duele, aquí me duele, ¿Por qué me duele? ¿Que es este dolor?" Dijo tocando su pecho mientras lágrimas escurrían de sus mejillas

"Se le llama tristeza y es un sentimiento ophis, ten come está paleta " dijo el castaño mientras le daba dicho dulce y le acariciaba la cabeza a la par que sentía los abrazos de parte de sus parejas

"Issei-san" decía la rubia ex-monja mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y lloraba

Mientras Sakura veía eso hasta que le creció una vena en la frente

"¿Cómo puedes tener más de una pareja? Eres un pervertido" dijo Sakura molesta solo para sentir la mirada de issei hacia ella

"No, pero en el mundo sobrenatural no es mal visto" dijo simplemente mientras sus parejas asentían junto a varios de los que venían con issei

"Oye tengo una duda" dijo un ninja de kumo "si tu madre realmente no te odiaba y la amabas ¿Por qué no la revives? Apuesto a que realmente lo deseás" dijo este haciendo que issei abra los ojos un poco

"Oye ¿No fue un poco drástico que hiciste con tu clan?" Dijo uno de suna

"Ellos lo merecían y más" grito uno de iwa secundado por varios de otras aldeas

"Lo que hizo fue lo correcto, eran un peligro en el futuro" dijo Itachi recordando a danzó

Issei solo se quedó viendo cómo muchos hablaban de lo que habían visto y a este se le corrió una gota de sudor de la nuca al ver a varias ninjas verlo como un depravado y otras de forma soñadora lo que causó que asia, akeno, ravel, burent, koneko e Irina abrazaran posesiva mente a issei luego se les unió xenovia pero lo hizo más que nada por seguir la corriente.

"Aún con lo que he visto nada de eso me importa" dijo Sasuke uchiha mientras su Mangekyou Sharingan venía a la vida y Sakura bajaba la cabeza

"Ya veo" dijo issei seriamente para estirar sus brazos hacia Sakura y el "banshō ten'in" dicho eso salieron disparados hacia el para detenerlos en el aire con su camino deva, se acercó a Sasuke y le quitó un cabello para luego su mano brillará y lo estrellara en el vientre de Sakura la cual se doblo un poco por el golpe que no fue muy fuerte que digamos "Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu" dijo issei para que Sakura fuera bajada y luego vomitara "felicidades ahora eres papá" dijo issei con una sonrisa arrogante mirando a Sasuke el cual lo miraba impactado pero se quedó estático sin notar que issei puso un sello fuin en el " ese sello en tu pecho te prohíbe alejarte de tu hijo o de Sakura hasta que aceptes que te gusta, no lo niegues después de todo de cierta forma fui tu" dijo issei sonríendo para voltear a ver a Hinata y Naruto los cuales lo miraban incrédulos "ha eso me recuerda... HINATA HYUGA AMA A NARUTO UZUMAKI" grito mientras la oji perla se sonrrojaba al igual que el rubio luego de eso issei uso el jutsu creación de todas las cosas y creo una gran pantalla donde se reproducian los recuerdos de Hinata sobre Naruto y su confección en la batalla de pain

Issei corrió a dónde estaban los demás y uso el Kamui pero antes miro a toneri y karin "te dejo a cargó de este mundo y suerte tigre" le giño el ojo para irse y el peliblanco no entendía a que se refiería hasta ver qué tenía tomada de la mano a Karin

 **Mundo dxd**

Tan pronto llegaron rías miro a issei directamente y extendió su mano, issei le entrego la pieza de peón de Karin uzumaki ya que está vio en el momento en que issei uso su izanagi

"Toma cuñada tu peón... Ahora que lo pienso está es la segunda vez que pierdes una pieza" dijo issei pensativo hasta que una tuvo una idea "te daré una buena pieza a cambió, Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu" creo un par de esos seres blancos "Kuchiyose: edo tensei" los dos seres fueron envueltos para traer a la vida a ¿Hashirama senju y a tobirama senju? Estos miraron a issei "Rinne tensei" tras eso los dos volvieron a la vida solo para ver a los ojos a issei "kotoamatsukami" tras eso los ojos de los dos se pusieron en blanco "ahora son sus sirvientes senpai" dijo el castaño mientras esté par de hokages se arrodillaban ante rias

"No era necesario issei" dijo ella "pero no desaprovecharé está oportunidad" dicho eso uso el peón mutado en Hashirama y uno normal en tobirama

Mientras issei veía eso se le vino una idea a la mente y uso su jutsu creación de todas las cosas y creo un juego de anillos de compromiso y un anillo con varios grabados dicho eso hizo 6 kage bushin y cada uno tomo un anillo y de arrodilló

"Asia argento, himejima akeno, ravel Phoenix, xenovia quarta, Shidou Irina, toujo koneko, burent y hela... Se casarían conmigo" dijo el castaño dejando a todas emocionadas y estás no dudaron en correr a sus brazos

"Si acepto" gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras los demás aplaudían felices

[Y tú hermano ya te superó en otra cosa más compañero] dijo ddraig pero kou no le respondió y camino a issei inclinando la cabeza para decir

"Se que esto puede sonar egoísta pero... Revive a nuestra madre por favor"

Fin del capítulo


End file.
